dekel hunkai
by ngkaaaa
Summary: Kai punya adik kelas yang bebal banget, gak mau berenti ngejar dia, gak mau berenti deketin dia, terus terusan mepet kaya perangko. Tapi, ada satu masalah yang ngebuat dia harus ngejauh dari adik kelasnya itu, bener-bener harus ngejauh. [HunKaiInLuv] [KaiUkeShipper] [FanFiction] [BoysxBoys]
1. une

Main cast:

\- Kim Kai

\- Oh Sehun

Other cast:

\- Lee Taemin

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Wu Yifan

\- Kim Minseok

\- Xi Luhan

\- Kim Jongdae

warn: yaoi, boyxboy, bahasa non baku, mainstream, typo, dll.

story by: @ranimeee

Enjoy~~~

Sekarang Kai lagi di kantin, nunggu Baekhyun sama Taemin. Udah lama banget dia nunggu, makanan yang dia pesen aja abis duluan. Sebenernya kemana si Baekhyun sama Taemin?!

Kai ngalihin pandangannya dari handphone ke sekelilingnya, dia ngerasa ada yang ngeliatin dari tadi. Pas nengok ke belakang, bener aja, ada adik kelas yang lagi liatin dia.

Kai cuman micingin mata gak suka liatnya,

"Ngapain liat-liat?"

Kai yang emang udah terkenal judes dari dulu, langsung to the point ngomong gitu. Risih juga lah dia, itu adik kelas ngeliatnya gak ngedip, kan ngeri.

Si adik kelas cuman nyengir, nyengirnya sampe matanya gak keliatan, udah kaya orang idiot nyengir terus.

"Sendiri aja nih kak."

"Nggak, gua ramean sama bangku."

Kai bales galak tapi si adik kelas malah nyengir aja. Duh, nyengir mulu nih orang.

"Bangkunya kosong, boleh kali ya gue isi."

Tanpa nunggu jawaban, si adik kelas langsung duduk di bangku kosong samping Kai. Kai si kalem aja, udah biasa dia tuh ngadepin cowok ganjen kaya gini.

"Ngapain sih lo? Ganggu tau ga."

"Aku kan mau nemenin calon pacar."

Si adik kelas nyengir lagi, Kai cuman ngeliat sinis.

"Pergi sana, temen temen gue mau kesini."

Pas udah ngomong gitu, tiba-tiba aja Taemin dateng sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Duh, sorry ya gue telat. Si bacon minta di temenin dulu ke si Chanyeol,"

Taemin langsung jelasin alesan dia telat, dia langsung duduk di bangku kosong depan Kai.

"Trus gue malah dikacangin gara-gara si Chanyeol sakit."

Taemin ngelanjutin ceritanya, dia gak nyadar kalo Kai udah masang muka bete banget. Ya iyalah, gimana gak bete, nunggu lama banget, sendiri pula.

"Eh tapi lo gak sendiri?"

Taemin ngeliat ke samping kanan Kai, disana ada adik kelas tadi yang masih anteng duduk.

"Idih, sendiri gue dari tadi."

Kai ngejawab sambil ngelirik gak suka ke samping.

"Jahat banget si kak, jadi gemes."

Si adik kelas nyeletuk gak nyambung tapi itu berhasil ngebuat Taemin ketawa ngakak banget.

"Sabar ya hun, dia mah emang gitu dari lahir. Jadi jangan nyerah kalo cuman di gituin."

"Iya kak, Sehun mah sabar aja ngadepin calon pacar yang gemesin kaya gini."

Sehun-si adik kelas- ngejawab kalem sambil mandangin Kai dari samping. Kakak kelasnya ini emang cocok banget jadi primadona sekolah, gimana gak cocok coba, udah manis, pinter, jago nari, semok, seksi.

Kalo di pasangin sama dia yang cakep, pinter, jago olahraga, tinggi, rajin nabung, pasti udah serasi banget kan ya. Gak kebayang deh kalo misalkan mereka nikah, terus bikin anak, anak-anaknya pasti briliant semua. Mau banget Sehun tuh nikahin kakak kelas semoknya ini, nanti pas bulan madu pergi ke paris, naena terus, gak ada kata berhen-

"Heh! Muka lo kenapa mesum gitu hah?"

Taemin yang dari tadi merhatiin ekspresi Sehun langsung nyeletuk, ngebuat Sehun ngedengus sebel.

"Kurang ajar ya, jangan jadiin gue objek buat numpahin sperma lo."

Kai ngejawab sambil berdiri, mukanya udah kesel banget.

"Ayo ah min, gue mau balik ke kelas."

Nada suaranya udah gak enak banget, hawa-hawanya Kai bakal badmood seharian.

"Gue kan belom makan apa-apa."

Taemin jawab nelangsa, dia tuh laper banget.

"Yaudah lo makan, gue balik duluan ke kelas."

Sehun yang udah peka sama situasi langsung ngejar kakak kelasnya itu, ngesejajarin langkahnya susah payah karena Kai ngehindarin dia. Sulit udah gini mah, kakak kelasnya itu cepet banget badmood.

"Kak, jangan marah dong."

Sehun coba ngomong baik-baik, tapi gak ada tanggepan dari Kai.

"Kak, maafin gue."

Sehun ngomong gitu sambil nahan Kai dengan megang tangannya.

"Lepasin."

Kai nyoba ngelepasin genggaman tangan Sehun tapi emang dasarnya Sehun itu bongsor dan jago olahraga, jadi susah banget buat ngelepasinnya.

"Jawab gue dulu."

Sehun masih mandangin Kai dalem, dia tuh gak bisa ngeliat Kai murung kaya gini. Apalagi murungnya gara-gara dia.

"Jangan ganggu gue, kalo lo mau gue maafin."

Kai bales natap Sehun, dia mau cepet-cepet ke kelas. Si Sehun mah emang semaunya, di liatin adik sama kakak kelas di lobi juga anteng aja dia mah. Beda sama si Kai, udah malu lagi dia tuh jadi pusat perhatian kaya gini. Ya emang sih, udah makanan sehari-hari kalo jadi pusat perhatian di sekolahnya. Tapi bukan kerana si Sehun juga, malu banget dia.

"Gue gak bisa kak, lo tuh kenapa sih, gak ngerti perasaan gue."

Kai mijit pelipisnya, kepalanya pusing kalo si Sehun udah bawa-bawa perasaan.

"Lo yang seharusnya ngerti, gue tuh kelas 12, gak mungkin gue mikirin yang kaya gini, gue harus fokus belajar buat ujian nanti."

Kai ngejawab sambil natep mata tajem Sehun, dari tadi adik kelasnya itu gak berhenti natap dia.

"Jadi cuman karena itu lo mutusin gue?"

Sehun tetep mandangin Kai yang buang muka ke arah lain. Iya, emang bener, Kai ini mantan pacarnya seminggu yang lalu, dia tuh masih gak bisa terima sama keputusan sepihak dari kakak kelasnya ini. Lagian, kalo cuman gara-gara mau ujian doang, dia gak bakal ganggu ko, yang penting hubungannya masih langgeng. Tapi, si Kai keburu mutusin dia, ya walaupun dia gak terima.

"Kak, jawab gue coba."

Nada suara Sehun udah ketara sedih banget, harus apa lagi sih dia biar Kai mau balikan kaya dulu.

"Kita udah bahas ini sebelumnya hun, gue gak bisa, lo harusnya ngerti."

Kai bales natap Sehun sendu. Duh, hatinya nyeri banget pas liat ekspresi sedih Sehun. Dia bisa apa?

"Kim Kai, perasaan lo masih buat gue kan?"

Sehun narik tangan Kai, ngebuat Kai mau gak mau ngedeket.

"Sehun, ya ampun. Gue harus gimana lagi sih biar lo mau ngerti,"

Kai ngembusin nafas frustasi, cuman gara-gara ini aja dia bisa sepusing ini, cuman gara-gara adik kelas di depannya dia bisa dilema kaya gini.

"Seharusnya gue yang ngomong gitu kak, gue harus gimana biar lo bisa ngerti perasaan gue."

Sehun udah ngendorin pegangan tangannya, dia tuh udah cape sebenernya, cape banget. Pacaran sama primadona sibuk kaya Kai emang selalu buat emosi dia naik tapi gimana pun keadaannya, dia udah stak sama kakak kelasnya ini, gak ada yang dia mau selain Kai, gak ada.

Kai langsung lari ke kelas pas Sehun bener-bener ngelepas pegangan tangannya, dia gak bisa terus disana, dia udah gak bisa nahan air mata yang rasanya bakal keluar kalo tetep disana, hatinya sakit banget ngedenger Sehun yang mohon-mohon gitu ke dia. Apa sejahat itu sikap dia ke Sehun sampe adik kelasnya itu gak bisa banget ngelepasin dia.

Udah hampir jam 6 sore, Kai baru keluar dari ruang tari. Tadi tuh dia ada rapat buat lomba dance minggu depan, jadinya dia pulang telat kaya gini. Untung aja masih ada Taemin, dia masih ada temen pulang kan.

"Kai, ada Sehun."

Taemin ngomong pelan pas mereka ngelewatin parkiran, dia gak mau ngedenger nama itu sekarang.

"Gue duluan ya."

Taemin tiba-tiba lari duluan ke arah gerbang, Kai langsung ngedongak pas nyadar ada yang janggal. Sehun udah ada di depan dia, jadi si Taemin sengaja ninggalin dia sama Sehun, ya ampun Taemin.

"Minggir hun, gue mau balik."

Kai natap males adik kelas dihadapannya, pas mau ngelewatin Sehun, tangannya langsung ditahan gitu aja.

"Balik bareng gue kak, udah mau malem."

Sehun nyoba ngomong baik-baik, dia mau ngubah mood Kai aja, lagipula gak mungkin dia ngebiarin Kai pulang sendirian, ini hampir gelap, Sehun gak mungkin ninggalin kakak kelasnya itu walaupun dia nolak.

"Gue bisa balik sendiri."

"Gak ada yang bilang lo gak bisa, tapi masalahnya sekarang tuh udah hampir gelap, gue gak mungkin ninggalin lo sendiri pulang."

Sehun narik tangan Kai, dia gak mau terima penolakan dari kakak kelasnya itu.

"Sehun apa sih, lepasin gue!"

Pas sampe di depan motor, Sehun baru ngelepasin tangannya. Kai langsung nyoba lari tapi kalah cepet sama langkah besar Sehun.

"Kali ini aja gue mohon jangan keras kepala, gue gak mau terjadi apa-apa sama lo di jalan nanti, gue cuman khawatir sama lo."

Sehun mandang Kai emosi, niat baiknya ditolak mentah-mentah. Dia cuman khawatir kalo di jalan nanti ada yang ngebuat kakak kelasnya ini celaka, dia gak mau itu terjadi, Kai lebih aman kalo pulang bareng dia.

"Pikiran lo itu negatif mulu tau gak! Itu yang ngebuat gue gak betah sama lo!"

Bentakan Kai ngebuat emosi Sehun naik, kakak kelasnya ini emang gak pernah ngerti perasaan dia, gak pernah.

"Gue khawatir sama lo Kim Kai, gue khawatir kalo di jalan ada yang ngebuat lo celaka, lo lebih aman kalo balik sama gue."

Nada suara Sehun udah rendah banget, ketara kalo dia lagi nahan emosi yang bisa aja dia ledakin sekarang.

"Tapi gue gak mau! Lo denger gak sih! Gue lebih milih balik sendiri dari pada sama lo! Gue mau balik sen- ah!"

Kalimat Kai dipotong gitu aja sama tarikan kenceng yang Sehun buat, asli pergelangan tangannya sakit banget.

"Naik."

Sehun ngegeram rendah waktu perintahnya gak diturutin sama Kai. Kakak kelasnya itu malah diem berdiri sambil buang muka, astaga gue harus bener-bener sabar.

"Kim Kai,"

Sehun ngucapin nama itu dengan suara rendah, dia udah nahan emosinya dari tadi.

"Gue mau minta jemput ke Kris."

"Bangsat."

Sehun udah bener-bener gak bisa nahan emosinya lagi, dia gak peduli sama tatapan kaget kakak kelasnya itu waktu dia ngomong kasar, dia udah gak peduli.

"Fine, kalo lo mau balik bareng si bangsat itu, gue tunggu disini."

Sehun ngerasain pipinya panas waktu Kai nampar dia telak, demi tuhan dia harus gimana lagi, dia harus gimana lagi ngadepin kakak kelas di depannya.

"Jaga omongan lo ya,"

Kai juga keliatan emosi, dia udah kesel banget dari tadi, dia gak mau balik bareng adik kelasnya itu, gak mau.

"Oh, apa jangan jangan lo mutusin gue karena si Kris itu? Karena si bangsat itu kan!"

Sehun udah teriak murka depan muka Kai, hati sama pikirannya udah cape banget, emosinya udah gak bisa dia tahan lagi.

"Iya! Dia yang ngebuat gue mutusin lo!"

Setelah ngedenger pengakuan Kai, Sehun gak bisa nahan dirinya buat teriak sekenceng mungkin di parkiran sekolah yang udah sepi.

Kai yang ngeliat itu gak bisa nahan dirinya buat nangis, dia nangis tanpa suara, dia juga pergi tanpa suara. Ninggalin Sehun yang keliatan sakit banget, dia gak bener-bener tega, dia cuman gak bisa buat sama Sehun lagi, ada satu masalah yang gak bisa Kai bagi ke siapapun.

TO BE CONTINUE

Maap maap aja nih, bukannya fast update cerita yg sebelah, malah buat cerita baru. Wkwkkwkwwk gapapa deh ya, saya tiba-tiba mau buat new story yang temanya anak sekolahan gini, yang temanya kakel-dekel gini.

Jadi, seperti yang kalian baca, cerita saya gak pernah berubah kalo soal main pairing, tetap hunkai.

So,enjoy and keep give me vote, do not forget to comment in this chapter. Don't be sider, please


	2. deux

Main cast:

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Kai

Other cast:

\- Lee Taemin

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Wu Yifan

\- Kim Minseok

\- Xi Luhan

\- Kim Jongdae

warn: yaoi, boyxboy, bahasa non baku, mainstream, typo, dll.

Enjoy~~

Sehun pulang tengah malem, hampir jam 11 dia baru sampe rumah. Baru aja mau buka pager, pintu rumahnya tiba-tiba ke buka, nampakin abangnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil nyilangin tangan di dada.

Sehun gak mikir pusing, dia cuma jalan pelan ke arah abangnya. Pas mau masuk, akses jalannya langsung ditahan gitu aja sama abangnya. Sehun ngerang keras, kepala dia tuh udah mau pecah aja sekarang.

"Dari mana aja lo bocah."

Suara dingin abangnya itu ngebuat Sehun ngedongak, dia ngeliat mata rusa abangnya yang lagi natep dia tajem.

"Dari mana aja! Punya mulut gak sih lo!"

Abangnya udah teriak depan muka dia, Sehun langsung nutup mata, ngernyit waktu abangnya itu mukul pelan bahu dia.

"Gue mau masuk."

Sehun maju satu langkah tapi lengannya langsung dicengkram keras sama abangnya.

"Jawab gue dulu! Abis keluyuran kemana lo hah?"

Abangnya masih keukeuh, Sehun yang emang udah pusing gara-gara kejadian tadi di parkiran sekolah cuma bisa nunduk.

"Gue pusing bang."

Sehun jawab singkat, dan cengkraman di tangannya mulai agak kendor.

"Gue khawatir sama lo hun, kalo balik malem kaya gini kabarin gue bisa kan."

Luhan, abangnya itu langsung ngerangkul bahunya, ngebawa dia masuk.

"Lo ada masalah?"

Abangnya itu langsung nanya pas dia udah duduk di sofa. Nada sama ekspresi mukanya gak sedingin tadi.

"Kai,"

Jawaban singkat yang dia kasih berhasil buat abangnya ngangguk paham.

"Trus lo dari mana aja?"

Perhatian abangnya cukup buat dia tenang. Sehun mingkemin bibir waktu nginget kejadian tadi, hatinya sakit banget.

Kakak kelasnya itu dengan gamblangnya ngomong gitu ke dia, seakan-akan dia gak punya perasaan apapun. Seharusnya kakak kelasnya itu tau kalo rasa cintanya besar banget makanya dia sampe teriak dan nangis di parkiran tadi. Tapi emang begonya dia, kakak kelasnya itu emang gak pernah ngerti apa yang dia rasain walaupun dia udah nunjukin lewat tindakan atau ucapan.

"Hun, kenapa malah bengong."

Suara abangnya berhasil ngebuat dia nengok ke samping, ada abangnya yang lagi ngeliat dia, ekspresinya ketara khawatir banget.

"Kris, si bangsat itu yang ngebuat Kai mutusin gue."

Luhan langsung diem, dia tau kalo adeknya punya pacar kakak kelas yang namanya Kai dan hubungan mereka udah putus sekitar satu minggu yang lalu.

Dan satu minggu yang lalu juga adeknya itu ngamuk dan mogok makan gara-gara hubungannya kandas di tengah jalan, setelah kejadian itu, dia tau kalo kakak kelas yang namanya Kai itu adalah kelemahan adeknya.

Kalo soal Kris, dia tau pas adeknya beberapa kali kepergok marah-marah di telepon, dan pembicaraannya seputar cowok yang namanya Kris. Setelah itu, dia coba deketin adeknya buat bikin adeknya cerita masalahnya ke dia.

Dan yang dia tau dari cerita adeknya waktu itu, Kris ini temen kecil pacarnya yang baru balik dari tempat lahirnya di Kanada. Si Kris ini dateng ke korea buat masuk ke salah satu universitas ternama yang ada di korea selatan.

Tapi semenjak kedatangan si Kris itu, adeknya bilang sikap pacarnya mulai berubah, mereka jadi jarang jalan dan pulang bareng. Malah yang ngeheranin, adeknya itu cerita kalo gerak-gerik pacarnya itu kaya ngehindarin dia, kaya berusaha ngejauh, padahal sebelumnya hubungan mereka baik-baik aja, gak ada masalah.

"Gue gak nyangka aja, kalo dia mutusin gue karena cowok bangsat itu."

Suara Sehun yang ngegeter ngebuat Luhan buang nafas pelan. Tangannya refleks ngusap punggung adeknya yang tegang gara-gara ngebahas masalah sensitif kaya gini.

Dia aja sebagai abangnya gak ngerti kenapa adeknya yang cakep, pinter, cuek kaya gini bisa keliatan kusut banget cuma gara-gara satu cowok. Tapi yang dia tau, kakak kelas adeknya ini emang terkenal dengan julukan primadona di sekolah.

Sebelumnya juga dia pernah liat si Kai ini pas dia nganterin adeknya ke sekolah. Kakak kelas adeknya itu ada di depan pager, keliatan kalo lagi nunggu seseorang, dan ternyata orang yang ditunggu itu adeknya. Waktu itu, yang dia liat si Kai ini kaya ngerengek gitu ke adeknya, kayanya sih gara-gara adeknya itu lama banget dateng dan ngebuat si Kai ini nunggu lama juga.

Udah gitu dengan gak tau malunya mereka nunjukin kemesraan di depan gedung sekolah, iya mereka masih di pager pas itu, betah berdua aja disitu, berasa dunia milik berdua. Adeknya juga keliatan out of character banget, sikapnya yang cuek tuh ilang pas lagi sama kakak kelasnya itu.

Dan hari itu juga pertama kalinya dia ngeliat pacar pertama adeknya, manis sih orangnya, manis banget malah. Senyumnya itu emang bisa ngebuat orang orang salah fokus. Pas ngerengek juga emang bikin gemes banget, makanya pas itu si Sehun gak kuat buat nyubit pipi kakak kelasnya.

Badannya juga emang goals banget, pantesan aja adeknya suka. Si Kai ini tinggi semampai bohay gitu lah, warna kulitnya juga seksi kaya madu.

Pokoknya mereka itu emang couple goals, cocok banget. Walaupun adeknya ini pacaran sama kakak kelas, tapi tetep aja adeknya gak keliatan kaya adek kelas. Soalnya badan bongsor adeknya ngebuat si Kai imut banget kalo udah berdiri berdua.

Ya, tapi itu lah. Sayangnya mereka udah putus, si Kai ini lebih milih cowok lain dibandingkan adeknya yang udah jelas jelas perfect walaupun agak rese. Si Kai ini lebih milih cowok lain daripada adeknya yang udah cinta banget sama dia.

Apa boleh buat?

Adeknya udah berusaha juga buat ngejar si Kai ini, tapi emang dasarnya perasaan, gak bisa dipaksa, walaupun rasanya sakit kalo bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Udah ya bang, gue mau tidur."

Adeknya itu bangun dari posisi duduk trus langsung ngelewatin dia gitu aja.

"Makan dulu hun."

Luhan ngingetin adeknya buat makan tapi respon yang dia terima cuma gelengan pelan adeknya. Tuh kan, gini nih kalo udah nyangkut masalah tentang si Kai itu.

Adeknya pasti bakal lemes, gak nafsu makan dan semoga aja gak sampe jatoh sakit. Walaupun adeknya itu kebal sama penyakit tapi tetep aja kan, adeknya juga manusia, cuma badan aja gede, umurnya mah masih 17 taun.

Sehun POV

Udah ke berapa kalinya ini, udah ke berapa kalinya gue lemes dan gak bergairah buat ngelakuin apapun. Gak ada yang gue pikirin selain Kai, cuma dia yang selalu ngebuat gue kecewa.

Udah jam 12 malem, dulu pas hubungannya sama Kai masih jalan, mereka masih teleponan. Gue gak bisa buat nolak rengekan Kai kalo dia lagi insom. Oke, emang gue gak pernah bisa buat nolak permintaan dia, gak pernah bisa.

Bayangan bayangan yang buat gue senyum miris itu selalu muncul setiap gue kangen sama Kai, udah semenjak 6 bulan yang lalu gue mutusin buat pacaran sama kakak kelasnya itu, gue udah mantapin hati buat stak sama satu cowok, dan cowok itu adalah cowok yang sama, yang ngebuat hati gue sakit kaya sekarang.

Oke, gue sadar, hubungan gue emang udah berakhir semenjak Kai minta putus. Oh, lebih tepatnya semenjak cowok bangsat itu dateng, cowok bangsat yang gue rasa jadi alesan utama Kai mutusin hubungannya sama gue.

"Mau berangkat jam berapa lo? Udah mau jam 7 nih."

Luhan yang baru beres sarapan langsung duduk di samping Sehun, adeknya itu dari tadi cuma duduk anteng aja di depan tv.

"Berangkat sekarang bang?"

Adeknya Luhan yang cakep itu malah balik nanya, gak jawab pertanyaan abangnya yang udah nengok kesel ke dia.

"Sekolah gak lo!"

Luhan udah natep tajem adeknya itu tapi yang namanya bocah galau pasti ketot. Udah rapi, udah pake seragam sekolah, udah bawa tas, tapi sedari tadi bukannya pake sepatu atau gak sarapan, ini malah diem aja, malah duduk duduk sambil natepin tv gak jelas.

"Gak mood gue bang."

Sehun jawab nyantai sambil nutupin mukanya yang nyender di senderan sofa pake lengannya.

"Fine, gue bakal balikin mood lo."

Pas udah jawab gitu, Luhan langsung ngeluarin hpnya dari kantong celana.

"Mau ngapain?"

Sehun yang bingung liat tingkah abangnya cuma bisa nanya males. Iya, males. Gak ada gairah banget dia tuh buat ngapa-ngapain, ngebayangin di sekolah ketemu sama kakak kelas yang udah jadi mantan tersayang dia aja udah bikin hati dia ngilu, sakit banget. Sampe bikin mood dia tiba-tiba turun di pagi hari yang cerah kaya gini, sampe bikin abangnya gak tau lah bakal ngapain. Dia udah gak peduli, asli gak peduli.

"Halo,"

Abangnya tiba-tiba suara, naro hpnya itu di telinga dia.

"Hai Kai, saya Luhan abangnya Se-"

"Anjir bang!"

Pas udah teriak gitu, Sehun langsung rusuh ngambil hp abangnya yang diangkat tinggi.

"Bang gak lucu sumpah."

Sehun udah ngeluarin suara rendah dan frustasinya, matanya udah nyipit sambil ngeliatin abangnya pake tatapan sinis. Sedangkan Luhan cuma cengengesan liat ekspresi kesel adeknya.

"Bodo bang, bangke lo."

Sehun udah mau beranjak dari sofa tapi ngedenger suara abang bangkenya itu langsung buat dia berentiin langkah.

"Becanda hun, mana punya gue nomer kakak kelas tersayang lo itu."

Jawaban abangnya itu langsung dihadiahin jari tengah sama Sehun. Abangnya tuh beneran bangke.

"Bodo bang, gak mau sekolah gue."

Pas udah ngomong gitu Sehun langsung jalan ke arah kamarnya ogah-ogahan. Abangnya tuh bangke banget!

"Tai lo! Masalah gini doang langsung bad mood. Sekolah anjing!"

Luhan udah ngeluarin kata-kata kasar yang ngebuat adeknya itu berdiri matung di tempat. Iya sih, abangnya itu emang suka banget jail, suka banget becanda. Tapi kalo udah sampe teriak kasar gitu, itu tandanya dia udah marah banget. Sehun aja yang ngedengernya agak takut.

Abangnya itu sekarang udah di depan dia, natep dia pake tatapan marah, alisnya aja sampe ngernyit gitu. Anjir, takut kan dia.

"Mau jadi apa lo hah?! Jangan belaga gak sekolah! Berangkat sekarang anjing!"

Abangnya itu teriak marah depan muka dia. Asli, abangnya itu emang serem banget kalo udah ngamuk gini.

Tanpa banyak omong lagi, Sehun langsung balik badan sambil pake sepatu ogah-ogahan trus nyalain motornya, tanpa nengok dan pamit ke abangnya yang masih ngeliatin dia di depan pintu, dia langsung ngegas motornya kenceng.

Sehun dateng pas bel masuk bunyi, dia hampir aja telat. Di jalan tadi dia bener-bener ngebut banget kaya orang kesetanan, parahnya lagi dia lupa pake helm, gara-gara kejadian tadi pagi, dia sampe lupa bawa helmnya.

Sekarang dia udah keluar dari parkiran, jalan santai banget yang malah keliatan lemes ke kelasnya.

Pas ngelewat kantin, dia gak sengaja liat kakak kelasnya itu lagi ngambil beberapa roti sama susu. Tuh kan, gimana gak semok coba. Masih pagi gini aja udah jajan, bukannya buru-buru masuk kelas, malah masuk kantin.

Gak sadar, Sehun malah bertiin langkahnya disitu, berdiri sambil ngeliatin kakak kelasnya bayar jajanannya.

Emang udah candu banget, senyum manis kakak kelasnya itu buat dia pengen terus liat.

Pas kakak kelasnya itu mau balik ke kelas, Sehun langsung jalan cepet ke kelasnya, gak mau ketauan kalo dia lagi liatin kakak kelasnya itu.

Seudah di kelas, Sehun langsung masuk gitu aja, guru dipelajaran pertamanya gak masuk karena suaminya sakit. Dia ngambil tempat duduk paling belakang yang letaknya di pojok. Dan sepanjang jam pelajaran pertama yang dia lakuin di kelas cuma dengerin lagu lewat earphone sambil naro kepalanya di atas meja.

Gak kerasa waktu istirahat udah masuk, kegiatan males-malesan Sehun diganggu sama temen-temen kelasnya. Ada J-Hope, S. Coups, Jackson sama Jaebum. Mereka berempat ngerusuh di kelas sambil berusaha bangunin Sehun yang lagi asik tidur. Emang pada bangke banget.

"Ke kantin ayo! Dari tadi pagi lo cuma tidur, kenapa sih lo?"

Jackson yang duluan suara langsung dapet anggukan dari ketiga temennya.

"Tau lo hun, story coba."

J-hope yang terkenal hyper keliatan serius sekarang, dia tuh udah bete banget kalo ada satu temennya yang badmood gini.

"Permisi."

Dan satu kata yang keluar dari orang yang ada di ambang pintu berhasil ngebuat Sehun melek sepenuhnya.

Disana ada Kai yang lagi celingukan trus langsung izin masuk ke kelas, berenti di depan sambil ngeliatin seisi kelas.

"Perhatian dulu dong semuanya!"

Kai teriak keras, minta perhatian anak kelas yang lagi sibuk sama kegiatan masing-masing.

"Wih! Ada siapa tuh hun!"

J-hope tiba-tiba teriak ngeselin yang ngebuat anak kelas saling sorak ngegoda dia.

"Bangke J-hope!"

Sehun teriak kesel, dia liat kakak kelasnya itu udah masang muka bete banget gara-gara gak diperhatiin. Pada bangke emang.

"Berisik anjing!"

Suara Sehun berhasil ngebuat seisi kelas langsung sunyi senyap. Emang harus digituin dulu anak kelas dia mah.

Sehun langsung ngeliat ke depan lagi, ngeliat kakak kelasnya yang matung kaget sambil ngeliat dia juga. Mereka agak lama saling liat, sampe kakak kelasnya itu mutusin kontak mata mereka dan langsung ngumumin kalo minggu depan eskul dance bakal ngadain audisi, jadi mereka diminta partisipasinya buat jadi supporter.

"Tenang aja kak, kita-kita pasti support ko, apalagi Sehun. Ya gak hun?"

Suara J-hope kedengeran lagi, gak ada bosennya banget ngegoda Sehun yang masang muka cuek.

"Hn."

Sehun cuma ngegumam, pandangan matanya masih aja ngarah ke depan kelas, masih aja ngarah ke kakak kelasnya yang lagi ngeliat juga ke arah dia.

"Bagus deh kalo gitu. Gue minta partisipasinya ya. Makasi dek!"

Pas udah ngomong gitu Kai langsung keluar kelas. Sebelum keluar dia sempet ngeliat bentar ke arah Sehun, Sehun yang emang dari tadi gak ngelepas tatapannya dari kakak kelasnya itu cuma bisa kasih tatapannya yang sendu. Sengaja, Sehun emang sengaja kasih tatapan sendunya, biar kakak kelasnya itu tau kalo dia tuh masih berharap, masih ngerasa sakit karena gak terima kalo hubungan mereka putus gara-gara orang ketiga, gara-gara kakak kelasnya itu lebih milih si bangsat itu.

TO BE CONTINUE

Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun

What's up everyone

Ini chapter 2 dari dekel, sorry ya baru up lagi, saya kena writer block.

Ini juga baru dapet inspirasi dari satu kakak kelas yang berhasil buat saya mmm gimana ya, berhasil buat saya dapet inspirasi lah pokoknya.

Okey, udah cukup ya bacot bacotnya. Enjoy aja.

Di chapter ini saya sengaja nunjukin Sehun di rumah sama abangnya Luhan.

Gitu dulu aja ya.

Jan lupa tinggalkan jejak.

Sekalian promosi aja kali ya, ig: @ranimeee


	3. troa

Main cast:

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Kai

Other cast:

\- Lee Taemin

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Wu Yifan

\- Kim Minseok

\- Xi Luhan

\- Kim Jongdae

warn: yaoi, boyxboy, bahasa non baku, mainstream, typo, dll.

Enjoy~~

Kaya biasa, jam 3 sore itu udah waktunya bel pulang bunyi. Pak Donghae yang ngejabat jadi guru sejarah ngakhirin pelajarannya dan langsung keluar kelas.

Sehun yang udah gak betah di kelas juga langsung ikut ngacir keluar, tanpa pamitan dulu sama ke empat sohibnya. Emang dari tadi si Sehun itu kerjaannya cuma tidur sambil maenin hp doang, kalo gak ada guru ya tidur, kalo ada guru ya nguap nahan ngantuk sambil maenin hp. Ke empat sohibnya cuma gelengin kepala aja ngeliat tingkah Sehun, gak biasa banget ngeliat si Sehun lemes gitu. Ya emang sih, biasanya di kelas juga emang cuek, irit ngomong. Tapi ini tuh beda, mukanya juga ikutan lemes, ekspresinya udah kaya mayat idup saking pucetnya.

"Si Sehun kenapa si?"

Jackson yang udah penasaran nanya ke yang lain. Dia sih awalnya ngira kalo si Sehun itu sakit, tapi kalo diinget-inget lagi temennya itu jarang banget sakit. Badannya kan gede, bongsor kaya om om.

"Sebenarnya gue juga gak tau, tapi kalo diliat-liat dia kayanya lagi galau deh."

J-Hope yang emang udah dasarnya peka banget langsung jawab gitu, yang lain juga ngangguk setuju. Bener juga sih, kayanya si Sehun lagi galau.

"Tapi galau kenapa emang?"

S. Coups yang masih kurang paham nanya gitu ke J-Hope. Yang lain juga cuma bisa ngangguk, ngangguk aja terus sampe besok.

"Gini deh, inget gak lo tadi pas kak Kai dateng kesini. Yang gue perhatiin dari gelagat si Sehun sih kayanya dia lagi ngegalauin kak Kai. Gue sempet liat dia natap kak Kai tuh pake tatapan sendu, sendu banget. Tapi cuma sebentar, pas kak Kai udah keluar kelas, ekspresinya langsung cuek lagi."

J-Hope ngejelasin panjang lebar, yang lainnya ngangguk setuju lagi sambil nginget-nginget pas kakak kelas mereka itu dateng. Si Sehun ini emang langsung duduk tegak dan gak ngalihin pandangannya kemanapun selain ke depan, ke kakak kelas mereka itu, kak Kai yang mereka tau udah jadi mantan pacar si Sehun seminggu yang lalu.

"Iya gak si?"

J-Hope nanya ke yang lain, nanya tentang pendapatnya soal mood buruk Sehun hari ini bener apa nggak.

"Kata gue si iya. Kayanya si Sehun gak bisa move on."

Jaebum yang dari tadi cuma ngangguk-ngangguk langsung nyatain pendapatnya juga.

"Ya iyalah anjir, pacaran sama kak Kai siapa juga yang mau putus, siapa juga yang mau ngelupain. Orang baka sih iya."

Jackson nyaut heboh, pikirannya udah kemana-mana aja kalo udah ngebahas primadona sekolah, kakak kelasnya itu, kak Kai.

"Jack, kriteria pacar kak Kai itu bukan kaya lo. Tapi yang perfect kaya Sehun."

Jaebum yang ngomong gitu langsung ketawa cekikikan aja, kasian juga temen satunya ini. Lagian sukanya sama primadona kaya kak Kai, ya gak bakal jadilah. Jauh banget.

"Serah lo bum. Untung gue baik."

Abis ngomong gitu, Jackson langsung ngelus dada, sabar aja dia mah punya temen macam Jaebum. Kerjaannya ngeledek mulu.

J-hope sama S. Coups juga ikut-ikutan ketawa, malah ketawanya J-hope gede banget. Emang sama aja, double J itu emang suka ledekin orang, ledekin sohib sendiri. Untung aja si Jackson baik.

Sehun jalan di koridor yang keadaannya lumayan rame, dia jalan santai banget, pandangan matanya juga lurus ke depan, gak lirik sekitar.

Niatnya dia mau ke loker dulu, sebenarnya udah lama banget dia gak latihan basket, udah lama banget dia gak ikut kumpul. Makanya itu karena sekarang emang waktunya eskul, dia mau ke loker, ngambil baju basket. Tadi di lapangan juga dia sempet dipanggil sama kak Chanyeol, dia disuruh ikut latihan karena katanya bakalan ada turnamen.

Dan emang Sehun juga udah lama banget gak ikut kumpul akhirnya sekarang dia sempetin. Tadinya dia emang mau langsung balik aja, tapi di rumah juga ngapain, gak ada kerjaan. Nanti yang ada dia malah ngegalau, kan gak enak galau mulu. Dia juga males ketemu abangnya, masih kesel aja sama kejadian tadi pagi pas abangnya ngebentak dia pake kata-kata kasar. Walaupun emang Sehun yang salah tapi gak tau kenapa males aja ketemu abangnya, males aja buat minta maaf ke abangnya.

Pas udah sampe loker, Sehun langsung ngambil baju basketnya. Emang sengaja dia taro disitu, biar kalo ada apa-apa tinggal pake. Tapi pas dia mau ngebalik, tatapannya langsung stak ke satu orang yang ada di seberang lokernya.

Di situ loker Kim Kai, di situ juga ada orangnya yang lagi ngambil kaos, kayanya buat latihan dance. Ngeliat kakak kelasnya gitu rasanya pengen meluk aja.

Gak lama Kai balikin badan, mukanya yang keringetan munculin ekspresi kaget pas liat Sehun ada di depan dia. Iya, si Sehun itu emang jalan ngedeket tadi. Dan gak tau kenapa, ngeliat ekspresi Sehun yang sendu banget, bikin Kai gak berani buat nyuruh minggir. Dia ngerti ko, pasti si Sehun sedih juga gara-gara kejadian kemaren, pasti adek kelasnya itu sedih gara-gara omongan dia pas di parkiran.

Sebenernya kemaren juga Kai gak kalah sedih, nyakitin adek kelasnya itu emang bisa buat dia gak tenang. Ngeliat adek kelasnya teriak frustasi kaya kemaren bikin hati dia sakit, sakit banget. Tadi siang juga pas dia ke kelas Sehun, adek kelasnya itu emang gak berenti natap dia pake tatapan sendu. Tapi mau gimana lagi, dia emang harus ngehindarin Sehun, dia gak bisa ngejalin hubungan lagi sama Sehun, dia gak bisa.

"Hun,"

Suara lembut Kai ketara banget ngegeter pas manggil adek kelasnya itu. Sedangkan si Sehun dari tadi gak bisa nahan ekspresi dinginnya lagi, dia udah nunjukin ekspresi sedih pas Kai bales natap dia. Yang dia mau cuma liat secara langsung muka kakak kelasnya itu dari jarak deket kaya gini, gak perlu ada percakapan, kaya gini aja tuh udah buat dia nyaman banget. Kakak kelasnya gak nyoba ngehindar aja udah bikin dia bahagia.

"Hun, gue minta maaf."

Kai ngelanjutin omongannya, suaranya masih aja kedengeran ngegeter. Bukan, sebenernya bukan perasaan gugup yang dia rasain tapi perasaan takut. Iya, dia takut. Gak tau kenapa, dia jadi takut kalo adek kelasnya ini gak sudi maafin dia.

"Lo gak salah kak,"

Sehun ngejawab sambil gelengin kepalanya, berusaha nunjukin senyum tipis yang keliatan sedih banget.

"Gue yang bego, seharusnya gue sadar kalo perasaan lo tuh bukan lagi buat gue. Seharusnya gue sadar kalo sekarang kita udah gak ada hubungan kaya dulu, gak ada lagi kak."

Pas udah ngomong gitu, Sehun langsung meluk kakak kelasnya itu, dia gak bisa nahan lagi buat ngedekep Kai, dia gak bisa lagi bertingkah kaya bocah biar kakak kelasnya itu mau balik lagi sama dia, dia udah gak punya hak apapun mulai sekarang. Dan mungkin aja pelukan ini pelukan terakhir yang dia kasih ke Kai, mungkin aja ini terakhir kalinya Kai mau dipeluk sama dia.

Latihan basket baru aja selesai dan sekarang udah jam 5 sore. Anak-anak yang lain juga baru pada mau balik tapi si Sehun mau ganti baju dulu di toilet. Gak betah dia pake baju basket yang banjir keringet gini.

Dan gak tau ini hari keberuntungan dia atau apa, di toilet ada Kai yang lagi topless, lagi ganti pake seragam. Baka banget lo Kim Kai! Gak bisa apa masuk salah satu bilik toilet! Anjing!

Kai yang masih gak nyadar kalo ada orang yang lagi liatin dia di ambang pintu toilet, anteng aja ganti baju. Sedangkan si Sehun udah speechless aja sama apa yang dia liat. Ini mimpi liar gue apa gimana ya tuhan.

Dari tadi Sehun cuma mandangin badan atas Kai yang mulus dan seksi banget. Untung aja cuma ganti baju! Gak kebayang kalo sama celana juga. Bisa bisa mampus deh si Sehun!

Pas liat kakak kelasnya itu udah beres ganti, Sehun langsung masuk sambil masang muka datar.

"Eh!"

Kai ngelonjak kaget gitu, mukanya kiyowo banget ih anjir. Si Sehun gak bisa nahan senyum pas liat ekspresi kiyowo kakak kelasnya itu, dia senyum tipis ke arah Kai. Yang disenyumin balik senyum. Dan pas Sehun liat senyum manis itu muncul buat dia, Sehun udah gak bisa nahan diri lagi buat bilang kalimat frontal yang bikin kakak kelasnya itu ngebelalak kaget.

"Seksi banget sih lo kak."

TOLOL. Si Sehun keceplosan!

TO BE COUNTINUE

annyeong reader,

saya fast up u/ chap troa, sengaja.

chapter ini juga gak saya buat panjang, cuma 1k lebih.

duh btw,

jangan lupa vote and comment ya.

that things make me feel so energic to write next chap.

gamsahamnida


	4. quatre

Main cast:

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Kai

Other cast:

\- Lee Taemin

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Wu Yifan

\- Kim Minseok

\- Xi Luhan

\- Kim Jongdae

warn: yaoi, boyxboy, bahasa non baku, mainstream, typo, dll.

story by: @ranimeee

Enjoy~~

Setelah insiden di toilet yang ngeselin banget karena kefrontalan orang ganteng macam Sehun. Duh, untung ganteng. Sekarang Sehun lagi di ruang uks, iya di uks. Di sampingnya ada kakak kelasnya, pujaan hatinya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Kim Kai. Kakak kelasnya itu lagi ngebersihin luka goresan lumayan panjang di lengan kanan Sehun.

Jadi gini, tadi itu Kai gak sengaja ngelukain lengan Sehun pake squeezer yang ujungnya lumayan kasar. Pas Kai ngarahin squeezer nya ke si Sehun, ya apa boleh buat, si Sehun langsung nangkis squeezer nya pake lengan kanannya. Nah dari tangkisan itu, lengan Sehun kena goresan kasar dari ujung floor squeezer nya. Yaudah deh, karena si Kai juga panik pas liat darah keluar dari lengan kanan adek kelasnya itu, langsung aja dia tarik lengan kiri adek kelasnya ke uks.

"Sakit ya hun?"

Kai nanya khawatir, dia tuh paling gak bisa liat luka berdarah kaya gini. Tapi mau gimana lagi, ini juga gara-gara dia.

"Selow aja kak hahahaha."

Si Sehun ngejawab santai sambil cengengesan. Dia suka banget ngeliat ekspresi kakak kelasnya kalo lagi takut gitu. Iya, sebenernya si Sehun juga tau kalo kakak kelasnya itu takut sama darah. Makanya dia agak bingung juga, kakak kelasnya itu kok malah ngebantu dia ngebersihin luka yang banyak darah kaya gini.

"Gue serius ih."

Kai masang muka kesel yang kiyowo banget di mata Sehun. Yaelah, itu bibir segala dimaju-majuin. Minta dibekep pake bibir lagi.

"Iya serius kak, selow aja. Udah biasa gue mah sama luka kaya gini."

Sehun masih anteng mandang muka kakak kelasnya yang masih masang ekspresi kesel campur khawatir. Duh, kiyowo banget. Pengen gue nikahin aja gini mah.

"Yaudah kalo sakit bilang, jangan diem! Nanti kalo tangan lo sampe di amputasi, gue lagi yang suruh tanggung."

Abis ngejawab gitu, Kai lanjut ngobatin luka Sehun pake cairan antiseptik. Pas cairan itu nyentuh luka seger Sehun, si Sehun gak bisa nahan ringisan ngilu.

"Ih tuh kan! Sakit ya?"

Kai ngeberhentiin kegiatannya. Dia ngalihin pandangannya ke muka Sehun yang keliatan banget nahan perih.

"Anjir kak, ko perih banget si."

Si Sehun dengan gak tau malunya jawab gitu.

"Lo bilang udah biasa, selow aja. Ini baru gue kasih sedikit aja udah ngeluh!"

Kai jawab sambil marah-marah. Suaranya kenceng banget. Tapi di pendengaran Sehun, suara kakak kelasnya itu kiyowo banget. Saking kiyowonya pengen denger mulu tiap hari.

"Itu mah obat murahan kali kak, biasanya gue pake salep yang gak bikin perih dan bikin cepet sembuh, ada di rumah."

Sehun jawab gak mau kalah. Emang iya, dia gak bohong. Di rumahnya ada salep buat luka luar yang dipake tuh gak bikin perih, malah dingin.

"Ih Sehun... Trus gue harus gimana?"

Kai yang udah mulai gak sabar langsung nanya gitu. Dia naro cairan antiseptik sama kapas ke lemari lagi. Percuma, si Sehun juga gak bakal mau diobatin pake itu.

"Ya berarti lo harus anter gue ke rumah trus obatin luka yang lo buat di tangan gue kak."

Pas udah ngomong gitu Sehun langsung senyum tipis sambil ngeliatin ekspresi kiyowo kakak kelasnya. Gak akan bosen, gak akan pernah bosen si Sehun mandangin muka kiyowo kakak kelasnya itu.

"Udah malem ih, gue mau balik hun."

Kai ngegerak-gerakin kakinya bete, mukanya udah minta dikasih poppo aja. Itu bibir kenapa semok banget, minta disleding pake bibir tipis si Sehun kan.

"Besok libur ini kak."

"Apa hubungannya ih!"

Kai masih jawab kesel. Dia ngedekep tangan di dada. Sehun yang masih anteng ngeliatin tingkah kakak kelasnya itu cuma bisa cengengesan.

"Gue sih terserah, luka gue harus cepat-cepet diobatin. Kalo nggak nanti pasti bakal infeksi trus lukanya gak kering-kering, trus nanti nambah lebar aja lukanya, dan ya gue gak tau deh kalo udah gitu, mungkin bakal diamputa-"

"Ih iya deh iya deh! Buruan ke rumah lo! Gue obatin!"

Sebelum Sehun nyelesain omongannya, Kai udah lebih dulu nyaut kesel. Sehun sih kaya biasa, cuma cengengesan aja. Greget banget punya kakak kelasnya kaya Kim Kai, udah polos, cakep, semok, pinter, manis, seksi. Duh umma, Sehun harus gimana? Langsung naenain aja kali ya.

"Ayo ih! Kok malah bengong!"

"Tas gue kak, tangan gue sakit."

Sehun dengan manjanya nunjuk tas dia yang ada di atas meja, minta kakak kelasnya itu buat ngambilin tasnya.

"Ih lama!"

Kai yang peka sama permintaan si Sehun langsung aja ngambil tas adek kelasnya itu, sambil gak berenti ngedumel kesel.

"Sabar dong kak, gak sabaran banget sih."

Sehun nyaut ngeselin, Kai yang ngedenger cuma bisa kasih pelototan yang sama sekali gak ada serem-seremnya. Mata buletnya kalo melotot gitu udah gemesin banget, belum lagi bibir semoknya maju-maju mulu. Cipok gak ya.

"Ini nih!"

Kai yang udah ngambil tas Sehun langsung ngasihin tasnya, Sehun nggak langsung ngambil. Otak jeniusnya ada niatan buat ngejailin kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kak luka gue kak, anjir ko nambah sakit."

Sehun sok sok an masang muka kesakitan sambil megangin lengan kanannya. Kai yang ngeliat langsung heboh sendiri, dia naro tas Sehun di kasur uks trus langsung megang lengan Sehun, mau liat lukanya.

"Ih Sehun ini pasti udah infeksi! Sehun ih makanya ayo cepet pulang! Ayo ayo!"

Kai teriak-teriak heboh, Sehun yang liat respon kakak kelasnya itu cuma bisa nahan ketawa aja.

"Bawain tas gue ya kak."

Kai yang emang udah panik langsung ngangguk cepet pas denger permintaan Sehun, gak sadar kalo bibir Sehun udah ketarik sebelah. Senyum miring yang bikin mukanya nambah ganteng aja.

"Ayo ayo! Tas lo gue bawain!"

Kai ngerangkul lengan kiri Sehun, si Sehun sih cuma bisa senyam senyum tipis aja.

"Eh tapi emang lo bisa bawa motor?"

Pas udah sampe di parkiran dan liat motor gede si Sehun, Kai langsung nanya gitu. Mukanya keliatan banget bingung.

"Bisa ko kak."

Sehun jawab nyantai sambil pake helm, dia udah anteng aja duduk di motor sambil nyalain mesinnya.

"Ih serius hun! Gue gak mau ah!"

Kai yang udah parno sama bayangan bayangan kalo dia kecelakaan gara-gara motor Sehun oleng karena adek kelasnya itu lagi luka, udah gelengin kepala gak setuju.

"Nggak ka, gue bisa ko. Ayo dong, katanya suruh cepet. Lo mau luka gue nambah parah ya kak?"

Sehun yang udah siap pake helm langsung nyaut gitu aja, emang bisaan banget si Sehun tuh kalo ngomong.

"Iya deh iya! Tapi jangan ngebut ya!"

"Gak bakal ngebut gue kak."

Kai udah siap siap naek, agak ribet juga bawa tas Sehun yang lagi dia peluk.

"Udah kak?"

Sehun liat muka kakak kelasnya itu lewat kaca spion.

"Udah udah,"

Kai jawab kenceng sambil ngeliat kaca spion juga.

"Pegangan."

Sehun belum jalanin motornya, dia malah masih natep spion yang nampilin muka kiyowo kakak kelasnya.

"Gue udah pegangan ke tas lo ih!"

Kai nyaut kesel, dia juga masih ngeliat spion yang nampilin muka dia.

"Anjir kak, pegangan gak."

Sehun masih anteng aja natep spion tanpa mau ngegas motornya. Kai yang dapet jawaban keras kepala dari Sehun cuma bisa ngalah aja, dia langsung ngelingkarin tangannya di perut Sehun. Ya walaupun kehalang tas.

Sehun yang udah ngerasa lengan kakak kelasnya itu meluk perut dia, langsung aja si Sehun ngegas motornya keluar parkiran sekolah. Sekali-kali dia ngeliat kaca spion yang nampilin muka cemberut kakak kelasnya. Kiyowo banget anjir! Itu bibir gak bosen apa maju-maju mulu.

"Ayo turun."

Sehun ngomong pelan sambil buka helm, abis itu dia nengok ke belakang, dia ngeliat kakak kelasnya itu lagi mandangin rumah dia pake ekspresi cemberut.

"Kenapa gak turun kak?"

Sehun megang tangan kakak kelasnya itu yang masih meluk perut dia.

"Di rumah lo ada siapa?"

Kai ngejawabnya sambil ngerengek, bikin Sehun gak ngerti. Kenapa kakak kelasnya itu jadi bete gini?

"Paling abang, kenapa si kak?"

Sehun mulai liat spion, muka kiyowo kakak kelasnya itu masih anteng cemberut.

"Ih hun, gue kan gak pernah ke rumah lo!"

Sehun yang ngedenger jawaban kakak kelasnya itu cuma bisa ketawa aja. Yaelah, jadi kakak kelasnya itu lagi gugup?

"Selow aja kak, orangtua gue jarang di rumah. Jadi kalo mau ngapa-ngapain bebas."

Sehun masang senyum ganteng ke kakak kelasnya itu lewat kaca spion.

"Idih, mau ngapain emang gue?"

Kai jawab sensi, dia langsung ngelepas pelukan di perut Sehun trus turun pelan-pelan dari motor gede adek kelasnya itu.

"Mau maen kuda-kudaan sama gue."

Pas udah naro motornya di depan bagasi, Sehun langsung nyaut gitu ke Kai yang lagi diri di belakang dia.

"Najis!"

Kai ngejawab cepet, dan tangannya refleks mukul lengan kanan Sehun yang lagi luka. Sehun langsung ngaduh, pukulan kakak kelasnya itu gak pelan, lupa apa ya lengan si Sehun lagi luka.

Sedangkan pas diliat kakak kelasnya itu cuma masang muka bodo amat ke dia, malah ngasih pelototan kiyowo ke Sehun.

"Makanya jangan rese! Ayo ah,"

Pas udah jawab gitu, Kai langsung ngebalikin badan trus jalan sambil ngehentakin kaki.

"Ih... Ayo!"

Kai yang ngerasa adek kelasnya itu gak juga gerak, langsung ngebalikin badan lagi. Pas diliat adek kelasnya itu malah cengengesan sendiri kaya orang gila.

"Eh ini siapa?"

Suara cowok lain yang Kai denger ada di belakangnya itu bikin dia matung di tempat. Diliatnya Sehun langsung jalan ke arah Kai, tapi matanya ke orang yang ada di belakang dia.

"Ini kak Kai bang,"

Pas denger jawaban Sehun, Kai langsung balikin badan pelan. Di depan dia ada cowok ganteng yang mirip banget mukanya sama adek kelasnya itu.

"Malem bang, saya Kim Kai, kakak kelas Sehun."

Kai nyaut seadanya. Dia ngasih senyum manis ke abangnya Sehun. Dan abangnya Sehun juga ngebales senyuman ganteng ke dia.

"Abang kira siapa, kok di luar aja?"

Sekarang Kai lagi ngobatin luka Sehun di ruang tamu, dia duduk di sofa panjang berdua sama Sehun. Dan di depannya ada bang Luhan, abangnya Sehun itu lagi maenin hp sambil sesekali senyum-senyum sendiri. Abang-adek sama aja, sama-sama suka senyum ketawa sendiri. Untung ganteng.

"Lo juga hun, kenapa ngintipin orang ganti baju si? Gak ada kerjaan banget."

Pas udah selesai sama urusannya, Luhan langsung ngomong gitu ke Sehun. Adeknya itu emang bobrok banget otaknya, ngintip mantannya lagi ganti baju terus dengan tololnya ngomong frontal ke mantannya itu. Ya tapi untung aja si Kai itu gak marah atau ngelaporin adeknya, malah dengan kecelakaan yang dibuat si Kai ini bikin adeknya itu bisa deket lagi, malah sampe dibawa ke rumah gini.

"Yehh rejeki bang."

Pas ngedenger jawaban tolol si Sehun, Luhan langsung ketawa ngakak sambil ngedumel goblok ke adeknya. Sedangkan mantan adeknya itu keliatan nunduk aja, malu kali ya.

"Kamu juga Kai, kenapa ganti bajunya gak di dalem toilet?"

Pertanyaan yang Luhan lontarin berhasil ngebuat Kai ngedongak, nampilin muka polosnya yang kiyowo banget.

"Kai kira aman aman aja, tapi ternyata nggak."

Kai jawab seadanya sambil ngelirik sinis ke Sehun. Yang dilirik cuma bisa cengengesan gak tau diri.

"Maafin adek abang ya Kai,"

Kai cuma bisa ngangguk pelan ngejawab permintaan maaf Luban. Pipinya keliatan merona gara-gara si Sehun gak berenti ngetawain dia.

"Bukannya minta maaf malah ketawa,"

Kai ngegumam kesel, Sehun yang ada di sampingnya ngedenger gumaman pelan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Iya deh iya, maafin gue ya kak, makanya kalo ganti baju itu masuk dulu ke toilet. Untung gue yang liat, kalo fans fans lu yang ngintip, gak bisa dibayang deh kak."

Sehun ngomong lembut banget bikin Kai merona, si Sehun ko jadi manis gini sih. Luhan yang liat cuma senyum senyum tipis aja, ikut seneng dia ngeliat adeknya itu gak galau kaya bocah lagi.

"Ke gue nggak nih dek?"

Luhan nyeletuk di tengah keheningan. Sehun yang tadinya lagi natep Kai dengan terpaksa langsung ngalihin pandangannya ke Luhan.

"Berisik bang! Gak sekarang!"

Sehun tanpa sadar ngebentak abangnya itu. Iya, dia ngebentak abangnya depan Kai. Lagian, udah tau tadi pagi dia badmood gara-gara orang di sebelahnya. Udah tau ada orangnya, malah mau dibahas. Gak mau kan si Sehun ketauan, mulut abangnya itu agak ember. Kalo kakak kelasnya itu sampe tau, mau ditaro dimana muka dia?

"Yaelah masih aja, yaudah gue tinggal dulu ke kamar."

Pas udah ngomong gitu Luhan langsung diri.

"Makasih ya bang Luhan."

Sebelum Luhan jalan ke kamarnya, Kai nyaut pelan sambil ngasih senyum manis.

"Sama-sama sayang,"

Luhan langsung lari ke kamarnya pas udah jawab gitu. Tadinya Sehun mau ngelempar kotak p3k ke abangnya tapi gak jadi, abangnya itu udah ngacir lincah ke kamar. Bangke banget.

"Lagi marahan?"

Suara lembut Kai ngebuat mata Sehun tertuju lagi ke kakak kelasnya itu.

"Nggak,"

"Trus kenapa?"

"Ko kepo sih kak."

Jawaban ngeselin Sehun bikin Kai cemberut. Gak bisa serius banget sih si Sehun.

"Rese ih."

Kai nyilang tangannya di depan dada trus bibirnya dimanyunin-manyunin, bikin Sehun mau poppo aja. Si Sehun sih cengengesan aja ngeliat ekspresi kiyowo kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kenapa ketawa ih!"

Kai ngebentak kesel, mata buletnya melotot, dan asli itu imut banget.

"Diabetes nih gue bentar lagi."

Sehun ngomong pelan sambil kasih senyum ganteng ke kakak kelasnya itu.

"Jangan senyum senyum! Jelek tau gak!"

Kai ngalihin pandangannya ke meja yang banyak toples cemilan. Sehun yang ngeliatnya ketawa aja, pipi semok kakak kelasnya kenapa merah banget. Jadi pengen ngakak.

"Gemesin banget sih kak."

Pas udah ngomong gitu, Sehun gak bisa nahan diri buat nyubit pipi Kai yang merona gemesin.

"Mumumumumu..."

Kai langsung melototin Sehun yang seenak udelnya narik narik pipi dia. Sakit ih! Kalo pipi dia nambah gede gimana coba!

"Dasar rese..."

Pas udah ngomong gitu Kai langsung berusaha nyubit perut Sehun, adek kelasnya itu bukannya minta maaf malah ketawa.

"Jangan ketawa lagi ih! Stop ketawanya!"

Bentakan Kai gak Sehun ladenin. Si Sehun malah ngedeketin badannya ke kakak kelasnya itu.

"Sekarang gantian!"

Pas udah ngomong gitu Sehun langsung ngegelitikin perut Kai, langsung aja ketawa renyah kedenger. Kakak kelasnya itu ketawa ngakak sambil minta Sehun buat berenti tapi emang dasarnya si Sehun itu jail. Jadi dia malah ikut ketawa aja ngeliat muka kiyowo kakak kelasnya kegelian.

Sedangkan Luhan yang tadinya mau ke dapur ngambil air malah berentiin langkah di ruang tamu. Dia senyum lega ngeliat tawa adeknya itu udah balik lagi, ngeliat adeknya itu bahagia banget malam ini, ngeliat adeknya itu udah bisa deket sama sumber kebahagiaannya.

TO BE CONTINUE

Yeayyyy hunkai udah deket lagi

Ikut seneng ya saya sebagai penulis wkwkkwkwwk

Sebenernya di pertengahan cerita saya ngerasa ini kok agak gak nyambung ya sama konflik. But, it's happening. Saya gak bisa berhenti ngetik. Akhirnya jadilah tulisan ini, jadilah chapter ini.

Saya juga ngerasa sih kalo alurnya kecepetan. Maklum aja ya. Udah lama banget saya dilanda writer block. Dapet inspirasi kaya gini tuh udah bersyukur bangettttt.

Okay, sekian cuap cuap dari saya. Kalo emang ada komentar yang mau diungkap langsung aja send

Don't forget to vote, babe


	5. cinq

Main cast:

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Kai

Other cast:

\- Lee Taemin

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Wu Yifan

\- Kim Minseok

\- Xi Luhan

\- Kim Jongdae

warn: yaoi, boyxboy, bahasa non baku, mainstream, typo, dll.

story by: @ranimeee

Enjoy~~

"Sekarang banget ka?"

Sehun sama Kai lagi diri di depan pintu rumah Sehun, udah hampir jam 10 tapi kakak kelasnya itu bilang mau pulang aja, padahal si Sehun udah nawarin nginep, besoknya baru pulang dia anter.

"Umma udah nelponin gue dari tadi,"

Sehun cuma bisa buang napas pelan ngedenger jawaban kakak kelasnya. Orangtuanya Kai ini emang protektif banget.

"Yaudah gue ambil motor dulu."

"Eh nggak nggak, gue udah minta jemput hun."

Kai narik tangan Sehun, nyegah adik kelasnya itu ke garasi buat ngambil motor.

"Sama?"

Sehun yang ditahan cuma bisa stay aja disitu. Kakak kelasnya itu masih megang lengan kanan dia, gak sampe ke tempat yang luka.

"Sama supir, kayanya udah otw. Jadi gak usah nganterin."

Kai jawab sambil ngasih senyum manisnya, Sehun yang liat cuma bisa senyum balik.

Dalem hati dia berharap banget bisa liat senyum itu tiap saat.

"Nunggunya di dalem aja ka, dingin di luar."

Sehun yang gak mau nerima penolakan langsung narik tangan Kai yang tadinya megang lengan dia.

"Bang Luhan udah tidur apa gimana?"

Pas udah nyampe di dalem dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah, Kai langsung tanya gitu.

"Biasanya sih udah tidur, besok kerja kan dia."

Sehun jawab sambil ngambil repot tv, nyari channel seru malem malem gini.

"Lo tinggal berdua aja?"

Kai ngeliat muka ganteng Sehun dari samping kirinya, adik kelasnya itu emang cakep banget mau diliat dari segi manapun.

"Iya berdua aja, papa mama sibuk kerja."

Sehun jawab tanpa ngalihin mukanya dari layar tv, dia sebenernya tau kakak kelasnya itu lagi liatin dia. Tapi gak tau kenapa dia gak berani nengok ke kiri, takut gak tahan.

"Ohh pantes aja,"

Kai yang gak mau manjangin pembicaraan cuma bisa ngangguk ngangguk ngerti aja. Dia udah malingin muka ke layar tv juga.

"Mau nonton apa sih hun.."

Kai yang gak ngerti kegiatan bolak-balik channel yang dilakuin adik kelasnya itu cuma ngedumel aja. Jadi pusing pala barbie, eh pala Kai maksudnya.

"Nonton apa ya ka? Gak ada yang menarik."

'Menarikan muka lo ka.'

Sehun malingin mukanya ke samping kiri, kakak kelasnya itu juga lagi liatin dia.

Cowok ganteng itu ngasih senyum tipis ke cowok manis yang ada di sampingnya.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Hp Kai ngegeter panjang tanda ada telepon masuk. Dia langsung ngalihin mukanya ke hp yang ada di atas meja.

"Siapa ka?"

Sehun nanya penasaran, dia ngeliat kakak kelasnya itu sempet kaget ngeliat layar hpnya.

"Eum.. Kris,"

Kai ngecilin suaranya pas nyebut nama Kris. Tapi percuma aja, Sehun masih bisa denger dengan jelas.

"Oh."

Sehun cuma bisa ber-oh ria sambil ngangguk pelan, dia mulai mandangin tv lagi tapi gak sampe bolak-balik channel kaya tadi.

"Halo.."

Sekali-kali Sehun nengok ke kakak kelasnya yang mulai ngejawab panggilan si bangsat itu.

"Iya aku disitu,"

Sehun cuma bisa buang nafas pelan aja pas ngedenger kakak kelasnya itu ternyata ngomong 'aku kamu' sama si bangsat.

"Lho? Pak Han emang kemana?"

"Oke oke, aku ada di dalem. Kamu tunggu aja di mobil."

Pas udah ngomong gitu, kakak kelasnya langsung malingin mukanya ke Sehun. Ngasih senyum cantik yang bikin kekesalan si Sehun surut gitu aja.

"Gue udah dijemput,"

Kai ngomong pelan, masih masang senyum manis yang bikin si Sehun gak tahan.

Sehun ngasih senyum tipis juga sambil ngomong hati-hati ke kakak kelasnya. Kakak kelasnya itu udah mau berdiri, tapi ditahan sama si Sehun.

"Thanks ya ka."

Sehun ngomong lembut banget sambil ngasih senyum ganteng yang bikin pipi semok kakak kelasnya merona.

"Iya.. Cepet sembuh ya hun."

Pas udah ngomong gitu Kai langsung berdiri sambil ngelambain tangannya ke Sehun. Sehun juga ngelakuin hal yang sama.

Tadinya si Sehun mau nganter kakak kelasnya sampe pintu depan atau nggak pager, tapi pas tau kalo si bangsat yang ngejemput, niat dia langsung ilang gitu aja.

Dari pada kakak kelasnya itu ngeliat dia murka gara-gara ada si Kris, mending gak usah deh.

Hubungan dia sama Kai baru aja balik lagi, walaupun dalam artian biasa, nggak kaya dulu pas mereka pacaran. Tapi ini salah satu bentuk kemajuan juga buat dia, semoga aja masih ada harapan buat ngebalikin hubungan mereka kaya dulu.

Pagi ini Sehun lagi sepedahan di sekitar komplek, udah hampir 3 jam dia olahraga. Sendiri aja olahraganya juga.

Tadinya mau ngajak bang Luhan, tapi kan abangnya itu kerja pagi. Mau ngajak temen-temennya tapi gak jadi kalo nginget jarak rumah mereka lumayan jauh.

Jadi ya gini deh, sendiri aja kaya jomblo. Iya jomblo, jomblo ganteng.

Pas udah ngerasa butuh istirahat, Sehun langsung minggirin sepedanya dan duduk nyelonjorin kaki di rumput taman. Dia berenti di taman komplek yang lumayan rame sama orang-orang yang lagi olahraga, maklum weekend.

Cowo ganteng itu ngambil botol minum yang dia sangkutin di sepeda, pas nyadar kalo airnya udah abis, yang dia lakuin langsung celingukan nyari tukang minum.

Untungnya ada di ujung bunderan taman, Sehun ngayuh lagi sepedanya ke sana. Gak jauh sih, tapi bagi dia yang lagi haus itu tuh berasa berat banget.

Pas udah nyampe ke tukang jual minum, si Sehun langsung ngambil satu dan bayar. Gak nunggu waktu lama, botol minum itu tinggal kesisa seperempat.

Rakus emang, orang ganteng lagi haus ya gitu.

Untung haus air, bukan haus sentuhan Kai.

Eh, ko?

Sehun ngalihin pandangannya ke sekeliling taman, diliatnya disana banyak orang orang olahraga ditemenin pacar atau gak istri.

Ya, intinya kebanyakan bawa pasangan ke taman. Ada yang jogging bareng, senam bareng, sepedahan bareng.

Si Sehun sih ngeliatnya tabah aja. Ya emang gini risikonya kalo jadi jomblo. Sebenarnya yang jadi masalah itu bukan kejombloannya, dia kesel aja, seharusnya dia bisa kaya gitu juga sama kak Kai setiap weekend.

Kalo ngebahas itu, Sehun cuma bisa senyum miris aja. Cowok ganteng itu sempet ngelamun di pinggir taman, tapi pas ngerasa ada yang nepok bahu dia dari belakang, langsung aja dia ngebalikin badan.

Disitu ada Kim Kai, iya kakak kelas yang lagi dia lamunin.

"Pagi kak.."

Sehun nyapa kakak kelasnya itu sambil nyengir ganteng.

"Masih pagi hun, jangan nyengir mulu coba."

Kai mukul pelan pundak dia, kakak kelasnya itu mandang dia pake tatapan kesel.

"Hehehe iya deh iya.. Sama siap-"

Omongan Sehun berenti pas ngeliat cowok tinggi yang bikin mood dia jatoh gitu aja, cowok tinggi itu ngedatengin Kai sambil nanya sesuatu.

"Beli minumnya udah?"

Sehun cuma bisa buang nafas kasar aja pas liat cowok tinggi itu ngerangkul pinggang kakak kelasnya.

Dalem hati Sehun udah nyumpah serapahin cowok tinggi itu yang berani-beraninya ngerangkul mesra kakak kelasnya.

"Gue duluan ya ka."

Sehun ngomong cepet banget ke kakak kelasnya itu, mukanya sengaja dia palingin, sengaja biar gak liat si bangsat Kris.

Iya, cowok tinggi yang berani-beraninya ngerangkul pinggang kakak kelasnya itu si bangsat Kris! Moodnya langsung ancur gitu aja pas tau Kai kesini sama si bangsat.

"Eh eh eh bentar dong,"

Kai narik lengan Sehun yang udah siap mau goes sepeda, dengan terpaksa Sehun ngerem sepeda dan nengok males ke kakak kelasnya itu.

Bukan, bukan kakak kelasnya yang bikin dia badmood kaya gini, tapi si bangsat yang ada di samping kakak kelasnya.

"Kenapa ka?"

Sehun nanya pake nada sedatar mungkin.

Tapi ekspresinya berubah gitu aja pas kakak kelasnya itu tiba-tiba ngerangkul lengan kanannya trus diangkat tinggi.

"Lukanya gimana?"

Dari jarak sedeket ini Sehun bisa liat mata sayu kakak kelasnya yang lagi natap dia sendu.

'Itu mata ko bisa indah banget ya tuhan.'

"Masih sakit ya hun?"

Kai ngusap lembut pinggiran luka yang udah dikasih plester.

Sehun yang dapet perlakuan kaya gitu cuma bisa ngumpet aja, usapan kakak kelasnya itu bikin bulu kuduk dia ngeremang tiba-tiba.

"Hun,"

Suara lembut kakak kelasnya itu bikin Sehun mikir yang nggak-nggak, dia bisa ngebayangin kalo nanti kakak kelasnya itu neriakin nama dia pas mereka lagi naena di kamar. Sumpah, bulu kuduk si Sehun makin berdiri aja.

"Sehun ihhhhhhh kebiasaan malah bengong."

Kai ngerengek manja di samping Sehun, lupa sama kebetean dia tadi, lupa sama orang ke tiga yang ada di samping kakak kelasnya itu.

"Udah mendingan ko ka, ini aja gue bisa olahraga kan."

Sehun ngomong lembut banget sambil nunjukin senyum ganteng ke kakak kelasnya itu. Dan kakak kelas dia yang semok itu ngebales pake senyum manisnya.

Mampus! Masih pagi udah dikasih pemandangan indah gini.

"Kai,"

Tiba-tiba aja Sehun sadar kalo masih ada orang ke tiga yang berdiri di samping kakak kelasnya.

Si Sehun nengok males ke Kris, yang ditengok natep dia gak selow juga. Itu alis si bangsat nukiknya keterlaluan banget, mau nantangin dia apa gimana.

Sedangkan Kai yang ngedenger namanya dipanggil sebegitu rendah sama orang di sampingnya cuma bisa buang nafas pelan sambil ngelepas rangkulannya di lengan Sehun.

"Aku masih ada kerjaan di kantor."

Si bangsat itu ngomong pake ekspresi datar ke Kai, kakak kelasnya cuma bisa ngangguk aja. Nggak lama, tangan kakak kelasnya ditarik ke mobil mercedes silver yang parkir di pinggiran taman. Sebelum masuk ke mobil, kakak kelasnya sempet ngeliat dia pake tatapan yang ketara banget sendu.

Sebenernya apa yang si bangsat mau?!

Kalo kaya gini dia tambah yakin aja, si Kris itu emang satu-satunya alesan kakak kelasnya mutusin hubungan mereka.

Si Kris bangsat itu yang ngebuat Kai ngehindarin dia.

KrisKai side

"Kamu mau ikut ke kantor?"

Kris ngebuka suara pas keadaan di mobil lagi hening, Kai yang dari awal masuk mobil udah diem aja sambil ngeliatin keadaan di luar bikin Kris emosi juga.

Kai nengokin kepalanya ke arah Kris, dia cuma bales anggukan singkat.

Secara gak langsung itu bikin emosi Kris naik, iya naik. Kris tuh udah ngerasa kalo Kai murung gini karena cowok yang tadi ada di taman, cowok yang punya kulit putih pucet dan muka datar.

"Cowok tadi siapa?"

Suara Kris ketara dingin banget dan itu bikin Kai negakin duduknya, nyoba fokus sama cowok di sampingnya.

"Dia adik kelasku,"

Kai mulai ngerasa hal gak enak, gak tau kenapa perasaannya gak enak gitu aja.

"Terus?"

Kris nanya ke dia tanpa malingin muka ke Kai, tatapannya fokus ke jalanan. Alisnya yang nukik itu bikin perasaan Kai makin gak enak aja.

"Dia adik kelasku di sekolah, gak ada terusan lagi."

Kai nyoba jawab sedatar mungkin, tapi ngeliat ekspresi Kris yang gak berubah bikin dia takut juga.

"Kalian ada hubungan apa sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan Kris itu berhasil bikin Kai keselek ludah sendiri.

"Ma-maksud kamu?"

Kai ngerutukin suaranya yang ketara banget ngegeter dan malingin muka ke jalanan depan.

Pas Kai udah jawab gitu, dia sempet denger Kris ngedecih keras.

"Kamu mau jujur atau aku yang cari tau sendiri?"

Ngedenger pilihan yang Kris lontarin bikin Kai makin gugup, tapi dia berusaha buat nutupin itu dengan ngegenggam tangan kiri Kris yang gak megang kemudi.

"Aku tau kamu cemburu, tapi aku mohon kali ini aja jangan berpikir buat ngelakuin itu, aku cuma punya kamu."

Kai berusaha ngomong pelan-pelan tapi diliatnya Kris cuma diem dan gak ada niatan buat ngejawab dia.

"Kris.."

Kai cuma bisa buang nafas pelan waktu Kris sama sekali gak jawab ataupun nengok ke dia.

Kai tau, seharusnya dia gak maen ngerangkul lengan Sehun gitu aja di depan Kris. Tapi tadi itu dia refleks, ngeliat adik kelasnya itu keringetan gitu bikin dia gak tahan, gak tau kenapa.

"Aku mau ikut kamu ke kantor."

Ucapan Kai berhasil buat Kris nengokin kepala ke dia, setelahnya cowok tinggi itu ngasih senyum simpul yang gak tau kenapa bikin Kai lega.

Cowok tinggi itu ngebales genggaman tangan Kai dan nyium punggung tangan itu lembut, hal itu gak luput dari pandangan Kai.

Kai ngerasa lega waktu Kris udah balik lagi, tapi gak tau kenapa hatinya gak suka waktu Kris ngelakuin hal-hal kaya tadi ke dia.

Setelahnya Kai cuma bisa kasih senyum tipis waktu Kris ngucapin kalimat yang yang bikin hati dia mau nolak, iya nolak. Karena ucapan Kris itu bukan kehendak dia, bukan maunya dia. Ini semua karena orangtua mereka, ini semua cuma karena bisnis.

"I love you my fiance."

TO BE CONTINUE

Bonjour!

Jadi, apakah chapter ini sudah jelas? Euhh iya iya jadi Kris itu adalah ituuuu wkwkkwkwwkwkwkkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk

Seperti biasa, ini semua berjalan gitu aja. Saya ngetik dan semua ini terjadi. Kalo saya perhatiin lagi sih saya rasa ini tuh makin rumit. Jadi ya saya harap kalian ngerti dan paham dengan jelas gimana cerita ini nantinya bakal berlanjut.

Don't forget to vote and comment readers!


	6. six

Main cast:

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Kai

Other cast:

\- Lee Taemin

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Wu Yifan

\- Kim Minseok

\- Xi Luhan

\- Kim Jongdae

warn: yaoi, boyxboy, bahasa non baku, mainstream, typo, dll.

story by: @ranimeee

Enjoy~~

KrisKai side

Kai duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang kerja Kris, di sofa item itu udah hampir 2 jam dia cuma main hp dan kalo udah bosen yang dia lakuin cuma mandangin furnitur atau pajangan yang ada.

Nggak jauh dari tempat Kai duduk, ada Kris yang lagi sibuk kerja. Walaupun yang Kai liat Kris cuma baca kertas kertas dokumen dan kasih tanda tangan tapi dia rasa itu tuh gak abis abis.

Jarum jam udah nunjukin jam 12, itu berarti tandanya istirahat. Tapi udah lewat 20 menit yang lalu Kris gak ngalihin pandangannya sama sekali, tetep ke dokumen dokumen yang ada di atas mejanya.

Kai yang sebenernya udah ngerasa jenuh banget cuma bisa buang nafas pelan sambil berharap dalam hati kalo cowok tinggi itu bakal ngizinin dia buat pulang.

Kring.. Kring..

Udah gak keitung berapa kali bunyi telepon kantor yang ada di meja direktur muda itu berdering, Kai yang liat dan dengernya aja udah pusing sendiri. Tapi beda sama Kris, direktur muda itu keliatan enjoy aja.

Sebenernya ini yang ngebuat cowok manis itu males ikut ke kantor, dia bakal diabaikan. Pernah satu kali dia ngeluh dan minta Kris buat nganter dia pulang atau nggak dia mau pulang sendiri. Tapi kejadian itu gak mau dia ulang lagi, karena yang Kris lakuin bikin dia takut.

Cowok tinggi itu marah besar ke dia, bentakan dan teriakan kasar pas itu Kris kasih buat dia. Kai yang emang gak bisa buat dibentak cuma bisa nangis tanpa suara dan ngegumam kata maaf terus menerus.

"Kai.."

Tiba-tiba suara berat Kris kedenger, direktur muda itu udah pake jas kerjanya yang tadi disampirin di punggung kursi. Cowok tinggi itu jalan cepet ke arah sofa item dimana Kai duduk, Kai yang liat itu cuma bisa senyum manis dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku mau makan di luar."

Kai ngangguk pelan ke Kris yang udah berdiri tepat di depan dia. Cowok tinggi itu ngasih senyum simpul dan ngebawa tangannya ke dagu Kai, neken telunjuknya disana, yang secara gak langsung ngebuka bibir bawah cowok manis itu.

"I love you."

Kris nyium Kai tepat di bibir, satu hal yang selalu dia lakuin ke cowok manis itu setelah dia ngungkapin kalimat cintanya.

Kai cuma bisa mekik pelan, tangannya yang terkulai langsung ngalung gitu aja di leher Kris. Cowok manis itu berusaha narik nafas sekuat mungkin waktu Kris ngegigit kuat bibir bawahnya.

"K-kris,"

Nafas Kai yang mulai terengah ngebuat cowok tinggi itu ngejauh dan ngelepas french kiss yang dilakuin beberapa menit yang lalu.

Diliatnya cowok manis itu nunduk dan ngelepas kalungan tangannya di leher Kris. Gak lama Kai ngedongak waktu Kris ngegenggam tangan kanan dia dan nyium jari manisnya yang terpasang cincin emas.

"Love you a lot."

Kris ngegumam pelan sambil nyium jemari kanan Kai. Si cowok manis itu cuma bisa senyum tipis tanpa jawab apapun.

Bibirnya kaku, iya kaku. Dia sama sekali gak terharu atau ngerasain hal yang semacam itu sama apa yang Kris lakuin sekarang. Hatinya mau nolak tapi gak bisa, sampe kapanpun dia itu pihak yang harus selalu ngalah. Ngalah sama kehidupan asmara dan keluarga yang gak sama sekali buat dia bahagia.

Di dalem mobil Kai sama sekali gak buka suara walaupun sedari tadi Kris genggam tangan dia, gak niat ngelepas. Cowok tinggi itu cuma nyetir pake tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya genggam tangan Kai erat.

Ekspresi Kai juga gak berubah semenjak di kantor tadi, senyum manis masih tersungging di bibir kissable-nya. Dia gak mau buat Kris kesel atau bahkan marah kalo cowok manis itu nunjukin muka masem.

"Besok aku anter ke sekolah."

Sambil ngerem mobilnya di lampu merah, Kris ngebuka suara beratnya.

"Tapi aku dianter appa."

Kai ngerasain genggaman tangan Kris makin ngerat dan rasanya kaya telapak tangan dia diremes sama Kris. Dia gak salah ngomong, kan?

Tanpa ngomong sepatah kata, cowok tinggi itu ngelepas genggaman tangannya.

Kai ngelebarin bola matanya waktu Kris ngehentak tangan dia. Satu lagi kesalahan yang gak boleh dia ulang, seharusnya Kai inget kalo Kris itu gak suka dan benci penolakan.

"A-aku,"

Kai gigit bibir bawahnya, setengah mati dia nahan air matanya waktu Kris ngegas kenceng mobil mercedes itu.

"Aku mau kamu jemput besok."

Cowok manis itu nahan nafas dan ngomong cepet waktu mobil itu dibawa ngebut banget sama Kris. Kai cuma bisa gigit bibirnya, nahan tangis.

"Astaga!"

Kai mekik keras waktu Kris tiba-tiba ngerem mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Tangannya refleks megang seatbelt dan nyengkram erat disana.

"Don't give anything reason for my desire, Kim Kai."

Suara rendah Kris bikin jantung Kai ngedetak cepet banget, adrenalin cowok manis itu makin berpacu waktu Kris nyengkram rahangnya pake tangan kanannya. Tatapan tajem cowok tinggi itu berhasil bikin air mata Kai lolos gitu aja.

"A-aku mi-minta ma-maaf hiks,"

Air mata Kai makin deres karena tangan Kris makin nyengkram rahang dia kenceng banget. Satu isakan lolos gitu aja, dia udah gak bisa nahan tangis lagi, gak bisa.

"Aku sayang sama kamu Kim Kai, aku berniat baik dan kamu nolak itu!"

Kris ngehentak keras rahang Kai, cowok manis itu makin ngerasin tangisnya waktu ngerasain sakit di rahangnya.

"Maafin aku Kris hiks,"

Kai ngeraih kepalan tangan kiri Kris, cowok manis itu ngegenggam erat tangan Kris dan terus ngegumam kata maaf.

"Shut up!"

Cowok tinggi itu teriak kenceng, Kai dibuat kaget dan makin gak bisa nahan isak tangisnya.

"K-kris please, forgive me hiks-"

Kai nyoba ngomong pelan ditengah isakannya, cowok manis itu nutupin mukanya pake telapak tangan.

Sedangkan Kris lagi nyoba ngatur nafasnya, cowok tinggi itu nyengkrem kemudi mobil dan nengokin kepalanya ke arah samping, ke arah cowok manis yang lagi nangis karena bentakan dia tadi.

"Aku anter kamu pulang sekarang."

Kai yang denger ucapan Kris cuma bisa ngedongakin kepalanya dan mandang cowok tinggi itu sendu.

"T-tapi,"

Sebelum Kai ngelanjutin omongannya, Kris udah duluan nyaut.

"Aku gak mungkin bawa kamu keluar kalo keadaan kamu berantakan kaya gini,"

Kris buang nafas pelan dan mandang datar ke arah luar.

"Aku mau makan siang di rumah kamu."

Kai ngelebarin bola matanya, apa dia gak salah denger?

"A-aku kabarin umma dulu."

Kai yang mau ambil hpnya dicegah gitu aja sama Kris.

"Nggak perlu, aku udah pesen makanan."

Kai ngangguk pelan dan tiba-tiba aja dia ngerasain pelukan erat yang cowok tinggi itu lakuin.

Kai ngebales pelukan itu, dia nenggelemin kepalanya di dada bidang Kris. Cowok tinggi itu juga nyerukin kepalanya di leher Kai.

"Maaf udah buat kamu nangis, tapi kamu harus tau kalo aku gak mau kehilangan kamu. Aku cinta kamu sampai kapanpun."

Kris ngebisik lirih, sesekali cowok tinggi itu ngecup pelan leher Kai.

"I know exact,"

Kai ngelepas pelukan itu dan negakin duduknya. Cowok manis itu ngecup pipi Kris dan ngembangin senyum waktu Kris ngarangkum pipinya lembut.

Gak lama, cowok tinggi itu ngecup basah bibir Kai dan ngelumat lembut disana. Kai yang liat Kris nutup matanya cuma bisa ikutin hal yang sama. Tangannya ngalung pasrah di leher Kris. Sedangkan cowok tinggi itu meluk pinggang Kai erat, berusaha gak buat jarak diantara mereka.

"Angh!"

Kai mekik kenceng waktu Kris dengan mudahnya mindahin dia ke pangkuan cowok itu. Ngeliat posisinya yang kaya gini, bikin bulu kuduk dia ngeremang gitu aja.

Usapan di punggungnya bikin cowok manis itu memperdalem ciuman, berusaha buat ngeredam suara desahan.

Kai ngerasa Kris ngeratin pelukan di pinggangnya sampe dia rasa badan mereka dempet banget.

Pukulan kecil Kai layangin ke bahu Kris waktu nafasnya udah kerasa mau abis, cowok tinggi itu ngelepas ciuman di bibirnya tapi gak ngejauhin mukanya dari Kai.

"Perfect."

Kris ngegumam pelan waktu liat gimana keadaan Kai sekarang. Mata itu ketutup dan belahan bibirnya kebuka, dada cowok manis itu naik turun berusaha ngambil nafas sebanyak mungkin.

"I love you so much."

Ngedenger suara berat Kris jelas di telinganya bikin Kai ngebuka mata dan nahan nafas waktu cowok tinggi itu tiba-tiba nyesap kenceng leher kirinya dan buat dia ngedesah pelan karena Kris ngejilat lehernya disana.

"You are mine."

Setelah ngucapin itu, Kris ngangkat badan Kai dan ngedudukin cowok manis itu di kursi sampingnya lagi.

"I'm yours."

Kai ngasih senyum manis ke Kris yang mandang dia, cowok tinggi itu juga kasih senyum simpul dan ngecup lama kening Kai.

Kris negakin badannya dan mulai ngemudiin mobilnya lagi, sedangkan Kai langsung mandang ke luar jendela. Gigit bibirnya pelan biar isakannya gak kedenger.

Cowok manis itu diem-diem nangis sendu.

TO BE CONTINUE

Selamat malam kalian semuaaaaa

Ini chapter 6 nya sengaja dibuat fokus ke KrisKai ya. Saya harap dengan membaca sepenggal kisah ini, kalian tuh tau dan ngerasain gimana sedihnya jadi Kai.

Kasian mommy gueeeeee

Ini kalo KrisKai side bahasanya sengaja gak dibuat banmal. Jadi, agak baku baku gitu dehhh

Agak susah soalnya kalo buat Kris yang notabennya jadi direktur, jadi kebawa gitu deh bahasa nya baku.

p. s. nama teman-teman Sehun yang masih menggunakan stage name akan saya ganti ke nama asli. C/ J-Hope: hoseok, dll.


	7. sept

Main cast:

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Kai

Other cast:

\- Lee Taemin

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Wu Yifan

\- Kim Minseok

\- Xi Luhan

\- Kim Jongdae

warn: yaoi, boyxboy, bahasa non baku, mainstream, typo, dll.

story by: @ranimeee

Enjoy~~

Malem-malem gini orang ganteng macam Sehun lagi ada di cafe, biasa, nongkrong sama kawan kawan.

Cowok ganteng itu lagi nikmatin secangkir kopi sambil dengerin live musik di situ.

Yang dateng komplit, eh nggak nggak kecuali Seungcheol. Bilangnya ada acara keluarga.

"Najis Jack, masih aja ngebokep."

Itu suara frontal Hoseok. Cowok itu lagi misuh-misuh gak jelas gara gara si Jackson sedari tadi dateng langsung sibuk maenin hp, gak lepas lepas. Pas ditengok taunya lagi download begituan.

"Wi-fi nya kenceng asli."

Jackson jawab santai. Matanya fokus ke layar hp yang nampilin daftar download.

"Ya si goblok, pantesan gak pinter pinter. Asupannya jorok semua."

Hoseok nyaut ngeselin, Jackson ngegumam gak peduli. Sedangkan Sehun sama Jaebum cuma ketawa aja ngedenger jawaban Hoseok.

"Kaya lo pinter aja seok."

Nah, itu suaranya Jaebum. Si ganteng Jaebum ini emang pedes kalo udah nyinyir.

"Mampus!"

Jackson yang merasa ada pembelaan langsung nyaut bahagia, dia ketawa sambil meletin lidah ke Hoseok.

Hoseok yang liat ekspresi bangke si Jackson langsung aja buang muka.

"Saudari Jung Hoseok ngambek bung.."

Sehun yang sedari tadi masih ngeliatin langsung ikut ikutan ngebuli.

"Mampus aja dibilang saudari."

Sautan Jackson berhasil ngebuat yang lain ketawa ngakak.

"Saudara bego! Lo kata gue banci dibilang saudari."

Hoseok masih aja bermisuh ria. Sedangkan yang lain ketawa ngakak bikin Hoseok emosi jiwa.

"Eh anjir seok, itu Taehyung kan?"

Suara Jaebum berhasil buat Hoseok ngikutin arah pandangnya.

Di sana, di bagian kasir ada Taehyung. Cowok manis itu pake seragam yang sama kaya karyawan di cafe.

"Lah dia kerja di sini?"

Hoseok ngegumam sendiri. Tiba tiba aja senyuman ala Hoseok muncul di bibirnya, dia ngembangin senyum waktu ngeliat senyum Taehyung yang cantik banget.

"Cantik banget tuhan.."

Hoseok nutupin mukanya saking salting ngeliat pujaan hati ada di jangkauan dia.

"Samperin! Samperin!"

Jaebum sama Sehun langsung ngerusuh barengan, nyuruh si Hoseok buat nyamperin Taehyung yang keliatan lagi sibuk ngelayanin pelanggan yang mesen makanan.

"Yah anjir, ngapain gue samperin?"

Hoseok nanya ke temen temennya yang maksa dia buat nyamperin Taehyung. Sebenarnya dalem hati dia mau banget nyamperin pujaan hatinya tapi asli ini jantung dia dag dig dug gak karuan.

"Nyapa kek, sok sok mesen gitu."

Sehun ngasih ide yang kedengeran mainstream di telinga Jackson, yang akhirnya ngebuat si Jack nyeletuk.

"Langsung sodok aja."

"Tai! Jangan dengerin si Jack. Udah samperin, kesempatan emas ini."

Jackson cuma nanggepin ketawa, fokusnya masih ke daftar daftar download yang mulai selesai.

"Yah kelamaan lo mah seok. Gue aja nih yang nyamperin."

Sehun nyeletuk sambil siap siap berdiri. Tapi ditahan sama Hoseok.

"Eh jangan dong! Kalah berat gue kalo saingannya lo hun."

Si Sehun cuma ketawa aja dengernya. Susah jadi orang ganteng, banyak kemudahan.

"Yaudah cepet! Pepet lama!"

Jaebum nyaut gak sabar. Si Hoseok yang denger teriakan Jaebum refleks berdiri.

"Doain gue ya."

"Iya! Ah lama lo!"

Sehun yang juga udah gak sabar ikut ikutan teriak dan bikin beberapa pengunjung ngeliat ke arah dia. Cewek cewek yang tadinya udah ngelirik sinis langsung ngelembutin tatapan pas liat yang teriak itu jelmaan pangeran.

Tuh, kan. Susah jadi orang ganteng!

Sehun sama Jaebum langsung high five waktu liat Hosoek ngelangkahin kakinya ke kasir.

"Yes! That's right! Good job!"

Dan itu suaranya Jackson. Dia bukan neriakin Hosoek, bukan.

Tapi dia lagi kesenengan gara gara download-an nya udah beres semua.

Drtt.. Drtt..

Sehun yang lagi sibuk ngobrolin kejadian Hosoek yang nyamperin gebetannya langsung teralihkan sama panggilan telepon yang ada di kantong celananya.

Cowok ganteng itu ngambil hp dan liat layar hp nya yang tercetak nama 'bang Luhan'.

"Siapa hun?"

"Abang gue bum."

Sehun buru buru lari keluar cafe. Gak mungkin dia ngangkat telepon di dalem, berisik banget.

"Kenapa bang?"

Pas udah diangkat, tanpa basa basi lagi Sehun langsung nanya gitu.

'Itu, sampo sabun mandi sama sabun cuci muka mau abis. Tolong beliin, pake uang lo dulu. Nanti di rumah gue ganti.'

"Itu aja?"

'Gue nitip pisang, semangka, pepaya sama jeruk juga hun.'

"Yaudah okeoke,"

'Lo kapan balik emang? Udah mau jam 11, sekarang aja. Keburu tutup alfa atau indomart nya.'

"Iya, gue pamitan dulu sama yang lain."

'Yaudah, ti ati di jalan."

"Sip."

Seudah telponan Sehun langsung masuk lagi ke cafe, disana ketiga temennya lagi ketawa ketawa. Cowok ganteng itu yang liatnya cuma geleng geleng aja.

'Suka pada sarap.' - osh

"Jack, bum, seok, gue balik duluan ya. Bang Luhan udah nelpon gue tadi, nyuruh beli barang di indomart."

Sehun ngambil tas nya yang ada di lantai, nggak lupa ngasih high five ke tiga temennya dan langsung pergi ke parkiran, ngambil motor dan cus ke indomart.

Pas udah sampe parkiran, Sehun langsung markirin moge nya dan nyisir rambutnya pake tangan. Rambut item nya agak berantakan gara gara ngebut tadi.

"Selamat datang di indomart dan selamat berbelanja."

Sapaan dari mas dan mbak yang ada di bagian kasir jadi yang pertama Sehun denger. Sehun cuma nganggukin kepalanya trus langsung jalan cepet ke rak rak yang banyak disusun berbagai macam sabun.

Semua barang yang dipesen abangnya udah ada di keranjang yang Sehun pegang. Cowok ganteng itu emang udah biasa belanja gini, jadi gak perlu waktu lama buat milih milih lagi.

"Ini mbak."

Sehun ngasih belanjaannya ke mbak kasir. Si mbaknya yang gak tau emang tuntutan kerja apa gimana senyum lebar banget ke Sehun.

Sehun yang emang tau sopan santun cuma bisa kasih senyum tipis.

Nggak nggak. Cowok 17 tahun itu nggak buta buat nafsir senyum si mbak kasir. Si Sehun tau banget model model yang kaya gini, model genit yang paling dia gak suka.

'Tapi kalo digenitin ka Kai mah mau banget.' - osh

Sehun nyampe rumah sekitar jam 12, cowok ganteng itu lagi naro motornya di garasi. Seudah itu langsung jalan ke pintu rumah sambil nenteng plastik belanjaan.

"Bang?"

Sehun udah duduk santai di kursi ruang tamu, belanjaan ditaro gitu aja di atas meja.

Gak lama Luhan dateng sambil bawa laptopnya sama beberapa kertas yang si Sehun yakinin pasti dokumen atau gak laporan perusahaan.

"Masih ngantor aja bang di rumah."

Sehun nyeletuk jail.

"Anak sma diem aja."

Luhan ngejawab pas udah duduk di kursi juga, mangkuin laptop dan naro kertas kertas itu ke meja.

"Udah semua nih belanjaan?"

Luhan buka plastik yang isinya sabun sabun mandi dan ada beberapa juga barang lain yang adeknya beli kaya parfum, semir, dll.

"Nih plastik buahnya."

Sehun nyodorin plastik yang gede dan keliatan berat ke Luhan.

"Si bego, bukannya langsung taro kulkas."

Luhan berdiri dan ngambil plastik yang disodorin Sehun.

"Lo aja bang."

Sehun jawab males sambil nyenderin punggungnya ke senderan kursi.

Luhan yang liat cuma ngedecih sambil ngomong tai ke adeknya. Si Sehun yang denger abangnya ngemisuh cuma nyengir nyengir aja.

Gak lama Luhan balik ke ruang tamu trus mangku laptop nya lagi. Mukanya keliatan serius banget.

"Oh iya! Untung gue gak lupa. Tadi Kai kesini, dia bilang flashdisk nya ketinggalan."

Sehun ngernyit waktu Luhan ngomong flashdisk kakak kelasnya itu ketinggalan.

"Flashdisk yang mana? Ko gue gak tau."

"Katanya yang bentuknya beruang, warna coklat."

Sehun nginget nginget dimana flashdisk kakak kelasnya. Lupa dia.

"Inget ga lo?"

Luhan yang liat ekspresi kebingungan adeknya langsung nanya.

"Gue gak tau,"

Sehun jawab sambil nguap.

"Nanti aja dah, ngantuk gue."

Luhan yang liat Sehun diri langsung nahan nahan.

"Eh ntar dulu. Si Kai bilang flashdisk nya bawa besok, gue takutnya dia nyimpen materi penting atau apapun itu disitu. Makanya cari sekarang, jangan molor dulu."

Luhan ngomong galak, si Sehun cuma buang nafas males.

"Masalahnya gue lupa."

Sehun ngomong pelan ke Luhan yang udah mulai fokus ke laptopnya.

"Lo kabarin dia coba."

Luhan ngejawab tanpa ngalihin pandangannya dari laptop.

"Ya kali bang, udah malem banget ini. Besok aja deh gue tanya."

Sehun jawab santai sambil jalan ke kamarnya.

Luhan cuma ngegumam goblok trus fokus lagi sama kerjaan kantornya yang numpuk banget.

Pagi ini Sehun sengaja dateng pagi banget, satpam belum dateng juga dia udah dateng duluan.

Kelas kelas masih pada sepi, yang ramean paling kantin. Akhirnya Sehun ngelangkahin kakinya ke kantin.

Entah karena mager atau apa, si Sehun masih ngegendong tas nya, gak ada niatan buat naro tas dulu di kelas.

Yang jualan jualan di kantin lagi siap siapin jajanan buat nanti istirahat.

Kebetulan, belom sarapan tadi si Sehun.

Nasi goreng jadi menu sarapan yang si Sehun beli, dia makan khidmat banget sampe gak sadar kalo ada yang jalan ke arah dia.

"Sehun,"

Si Sehun sampe batuk batuk gara gara kaget denger nama dia disebut.

"Aduh, pelan pelan hun kalo makan."

Si Sehun nengokin kepalanya ke sumber suara.

Yah, anjir.

Untung aja belum ngumpet.

Untung aja belum berkata kasar.

Ternyata ka Kai yang ngagetin dia.

"Eh ka, apa kabar?"

Sehun ngelupain nasgor nya yang belom abis, dia ngerusuh nyiapin bangku buat kakak kelasnya itu duduk di samping dia.

"Duduk dulu ka."

Sehun yang udah duduk lagi di bangkunya cuma nyengir nyengir sampe gak nyadarin kalo muka Kai ketara kesel banget.

"Hun, flashdisk gue mana?"

Kai nyadarin kegiatan Sehun yang masih nyengir ganteng.

"Oh flashdisk,"

Sehun berenti nyengir dan masang muka gak enak diliat, bikin perasaan Kai gak enak juga liatnya.

"Ada kan? Pas itu gue naro di meja ruang tv."

Kai nambahin lagi. Sehun yang denger itu langsung ngebelalakin matanya.

"Yah ka!"

Sehun teriak rusuh.

"Kenapa?"

Kai mandangin cowok ganteng di depannya bingung.

"Pas itu gue buang, kirain bungkus permen."

Kai langsung ngebelalakin matanya saking kaget ngedenger jawaban si Sehun.

"Ihhhhhhh bego banget sih hun.."

Sehun yang liat kakak kelasnya kesel gitu ke dia cuma bisa nyengir.

"Ya kan gue gak tau ka, gue aja tadi malem lupa pas bang Luhan ngasih tau lo ke rumah mau ngambil flashdisk."

Kakak kelasnya itu gak merhatiin dia ngomong. Kai keliatan fokus sama hp nya, scroll up dan down sampe nemu nomor dan ngeklik ikon telpon.

"Yah gak di angkat lagi."

Kai mulai ngemisuh dan bikin Sehun gak enak.

"Ka, nelpon siapa?"

Sehun nyeletuk pelan.

Kai nengok ke Sehun pake tatapan garang.

"Hehehehe kenapa sih ka? Ko galak amat, masih pagi tau."

Sehun berenti nyengir pas liat kakak kelasnya itu melotin dia.

"Kiyowo banget ka sumpah."

Sehun ngegumam, tapi kayanya kakak kelasnya itu denger.

Si Sehun digeplak kepalanya sama Kai.

"Apa salah gue ka?"

"Ko masih nanya!"

Sehun ngusap kupingnya yang agak ngedengung pas denger teriakan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Emang flashdisk nya penting banget ya ka?"

Sehun nanya pake muka tanpa dosa. Kai yang liat langsung masang muka mau mewek.

"Yah ka, jangan nangis dong. Gue ganti flashdisk nya."

Sehun yang liat kakak kelasnya itu mau mewek refleks ngerangkul Kai dan untungnya gak ditolak.

"Ada materi presentasi sama laporan tugas gue, ada video laporan nya juga. Semuanya ada disitu,"

Kai beneran mewek.

Sehun ngusap ngusap kepala kakak kelasnya itu, dia gak nyangka kalo bakalan kaya gini.

"Ka jangan nangis, ya tuhan.."

Sehun berusaha nenangin Kai lagi dia rangkul.

"Elo sih! Itu semua kan harus dikumpulin sekarang!"

Kai ngelepas kasar rangkulan Sehun, dia ngejawabnya sambil teriak kesel.

"Trus gue juga gak bawa laptop, gue kira bakalan lo bawa hiks,"

Kai ngomong lagi sambil mewek. Sehun ngegaruk lehernya gak enak.

"Emang materinya lo simpen di laptop juga?"

Kai ngangguk pelan, bibirnya manyun gemesin gitu bikin Sehun mau ngunyel ngunyel.

"Yaudah gue ambil laptop nya ke rumah lo ka."

Sehun ngomong lembut banget bikin Kai ngebuang muka dan manyunin bibirnya gak nyelow.

"Itu bibir..."

Sehun narik bibir Kai dan bikin kakak kelasnya itu nengokin kepalanya.

"Sehun ih!"

"Apa kaka.."

Sehun ngasih senyum ganteng di pagi hari yang indah ini.

Kai yang liat dengan jelas refleks mukul dada Sehun yang ada di depannya.

'Ko deg degan?' - kji

"Udah jangan nangis, mukanya merah banget gitu kan jadinya."

Kai nahan malu waktu Sehun ngomong gitu.

Gak tau aja, padahal Kai itu merona gara gara liat senyum ganteng si Sehun. Bukan gegara mewek bentaran kaya tadi.

"Udah mau jam setengah tujuh ih, kalo ga keburu gimana?"

Kai ngomong kesel sambil ngehentakin kakinya gemesin banget.

"Makanya ayo sekarang juga berangkat kaka ku sayang."

Sehun yang udah greget banget sama kakak kelasnya itu ngejawab sambil ngunyel ngunyel pipi semok Kai.

"Lucu banget sih..."

Sehun ketawa ngakak tanpa ngelepasin tangannya di pipi Kai.

Tadinya Kai mau nolak tapi gak tau kenapa langsung matung gitu aja waktu liat adek kelasnya itu ketawa ganteng bikin jantung dia berdebar debar.

"Ayo ah ka, jangan kelamaan bengong nanti gue cium."

Kai langsung sadar waktu ngedenger omongan Sehun.

Si Sehun ngeliatnya ketawa ngakak banget sampe air matanya keluar.

"Ih jangan ketawa mulu.."

Kai yang sedari tadi udah kesel sama adek kelasnya itu akhirnya ngegeplak kepala Sehun kenceng.

Yang digeplak langsung aduh aduhan sambil ngusap kepalanya.

"Kalo kepala gue benjol gimana heh? Duh, untung sayang."

Sehun ngecilin suaranya pas diakhiri kalimat.

Ya iyalah, dia gak bakalan sefrontal itu.

Senggaknya buat sekarang.

"Biarin!"

Kakak kelasnya itu meletin lidahnya kaya anak tk, bikin bibir Sehun berkedut, gak kuat nahan senyum.

"Ko malah senyum sih? Jangan senyum ih, jelek tau!"

Kai gak bisa nahan senyumnya juga waktu ngomong gitu. Jelek dari mananya, ganteng banget sih iya. Jadi gak kuat juga kan si semok.

"Gue mah dibilang jelek mulu sama lo ka, heran."

Ngedenger Sehun yang ngebete gitu bikin senyum Kai makin lebar.

"Emang mau dibilang apa? Nyatanya kan emang jelek! Huuuuuu.."

Abis ngomong gitu Kai langsung ketawa, ketawanya imut banget, asli.

"Dasar..."

Sehun ngegelitikin perut Kai bikin kakak kelasnya itu gak bisa berenti ketawa.

"Sehun ih udah.. Hahahaha geli tau.. Sehun! Ihhhhhhh hahahaha.."

Sehun gak denger omongan Kai, dia masih asik ngegelitikin perut kakak kelasnya itu.

Sampe tangan kakak kelasnya ngegenggem tangan dia buat ngeberhentiin gelitikannya, saat itu juga dia langsung diem.

Sehun liat tangan dia yang digenggam erat sama kakak kelasnya. Sedangkan kakak kelasnya itu lagi ngos ngosan gara gara kebanyakan ketawa.

"Cape ih ketawa mulu,"

Kai ngegumam pelan tapi masih bisa Sehun denger.

'Gue sih ga cape ngeliat lo ketawa ka.' - osh

Sehun nyengir waktu tangannya udah dilepas sama kakak kelasnya itu.

"Jadi ngambil laptop ga?"

Kai ngegeleng dan bikin Sehun heran.

"Katanya harus dikumpulin sekarang."

Sehun masih tetep menawarkan bantuan tapi gelengan yang sama dia dapet dari kakak kelasnya.

"Gue jawab jujur aja ke pak Donghae nanti."

Kai ngasih senyum manis dan bikin bibir Sehun ngedut, gak kuat nahan senyum dia.

"Sorry ya ka ngilangin flashdisk lo."

Kai ngegeleng imut sambil ngerucutin bibir semok nya.

"Gak mau! Gak mau dimaafin!"

Kai ngejawabnya sambil gelengin kepala kaya anak tk, imut banget. Siswa lain yang ada di kantin sampe mimisan liatnya.

"Itu bibir ka.. Astaga.."

'Untung iman gue kuat.' - osh

"Jajanin!"

Kai yang teriak sambil ngembangin senyum cantik bikin seisi kantin pingsan.

'Masih kuat masih kuat.' - osh

"Ayo ah jajanin dulu."

Lengan Sehun dipeluk gitu aja sama Kai. Kakak kelasnya itu berdiri bikin dia ikutan diri.

"Jajanin aku es krim cup yang coklat cips tiga ya.."

'Yah aku akuan dia..' - osh

Kai ngasih senyum persuasif persis kaya mbak mbak yang jualan nawarin barang.

"Es krim aja?"

Kai ngangguk pelan, mukanya kiyowo banget kaya anak tk.

"Biasanya beli roti lapis sama susu."

"Gak mau ah, nanti gendut."

Kakak kelasnya yang kiyowo banget itu cemberut, nunjukin ekspresi mukanya yang cocok banget jadi bintang iklan serelac, imut gemesin bikin mau teriak.

'Gendut apanya? Semok si iya.' - osh

"Bener nih gak mau?"

"Gak mau ih, gak mau gak mau gak mau."

"Itu bibirnya biasa aja dong, semok banget sih..."

Karna gak kuat sama ke kiyowoan kakak kelasnya itu, akhirnya Sehun narik keras bibir Kai sambil ngunyel ngunyel pipinya juga.

"Sehun ih sakit!"

Kakak kelasnya itu melototin Sehun, si Sehun nya ketawa ngakak ampe rasanya mau pingsan aja.

"Gak usah melotot gitu ka, gak ada serem seremnya."

Sehun lanjut ketawa ngakak pas udah ngomong gitu.

Kai yang gak terima diketawain refleks megang pipi Sehun pake tangan kanan kirinya.

"Jangan ketawain ih!"

Kai masih masang muka cemberut, mukanya itu keliatan merah banget gara gara teriak teriak mulu.

Nah, si Sehun?

'Ini kesempatan dari tuhan apa gimana?'

'Itu bibir tinggal dikit lagi gue embat.'

'Mukanya cantik banget ya tuhan..'

'Matanya indah banget.'

'Calon bini ini mah, calon bini.'

"Sehun ko malah bengong si?! Ihhhhhhh Hun!"

"E eh iya ka?"

Kai ngelepasin pegangannya di pipi Sehun.

Si Sehun nya buang nafas gak rela.

"Kenapa bengong?!"

Kai ngehentakin kaki jenjang tapi semok nya kaya anak kecil. Sehun yang ngeliatnya cuma bisa buang nafas lagi, berharap semoga aja iman dia kuat buat ngadepin keindahan dunia yang ada di depannya ini.

"Gue gak bengong ka,"

Sehun ngomong lembut banget sampe Kai yang denger ngebuletin matanya malu.

"Trus kenapa?"

Kai nanya penasaran banget, bibirnya mulai manyun lagi.

"Gue tuh lagi terpana sama-"

"Ini,"

Sehun ngusap kelopak mata Kai yang ketutup karena dia usap.

"Ini,"

Telunjuk Sehun turun ke idung kakak kelasnya, trus ngebawa tangannya ngusap ngusap pipi semok Kai.

Sedangkan yang diusap usap, mukanya udah merah banget saking gugupnya.

"Dan yang ini."

Jempol Sehun ngusap lembut bibir bawah kakak kelasnya.

Lagi lagi Kai nutupin mata waktu Sehun ngusap lembut bibir dia.

Cowok manis itu tutup mata bukan karena gak suka, bukan. Tapi dia gak bisa liat muka ganteng Sehun yang deket banget sama dia. Muka Sehun yang sensual banget menurut dia.

Hatinya juga ngerasa beda, beda banget.

Cowok manis itu ngerasa gugup banget sama apa yang Sehun lakuin ke dia, dan entah kenapa hati dia gak nolak sama sekali.

Sedangkan Kris,

Cowok tinggi itu sering banget ngelakuin hal ini ke dia, tapi yang dia rasain bukan perasaan gugup karena semua hal yang Kris lakuin, bukan.

Entah kenapa, hati dia mau ngejerit gitu aja kalau Kris ngelakuin hal yang sama kaya yang Sehun lakuin sekarang.

Cowok manis itu selalu ngerasa takut dan marah kalo Kris nyentuh dia. Tapi mau gimana lagi?

Cowok manis itu gak bisa ngelakuin apapun, penolakan yang sering dia lontarin malah jadi petaka buat diri dia sendiri.

Kai gak mau buat keluarganya kesusahan, dia gak mau ngeliat orang tuanya depresi kalau dia nolak perjodohan politik yang keluarganya lakuin.

Maka dari itu, cowok manis itu juga gak bisa nolak apapun yang Kris mau, gak bisa.

Semuanya udah gak bisa diputar ulang, waktu yang udah berjalan ke dalam kisah cinta cowok manis itu. Detik demi detik yang harus diamanfaatin selagi masih ada kesempatan buat dia nikmatin ini semua.

Walaupun hati dia cape, walaupun keputusan orangtuanya gak sama sekali bikin dia bahagia. Tapi Kai tau, ini semua juga demi keluarga yang dia cinta.

Semuanya bakal indah, indah pada waktunya. Indah seperti apa yang ada di dalam mimpi dia setiap malem.

"Love you so much ka."

Dan Kai gak bisa nahan air mata yang udah di ambang batas matanya.

Cowok manis itu nangis bahagia waktu Sehun nyium keningnya lembut, lembut banget. Seakan akan dia ini barang rapuh yang gak bisa di sentuh siapapun, kecuali diri dia sendiri.

TO BE CONTINUE

Semuanya apa kabar?

Maaf ya baru up sekarang, minggu minggu ini saya kena writer block gara gara kecapean pkl.

Gak kepikiran sama sekali tadinya ke wattpad tapi karena notif yang bermunculan satu persatu jadi keinget sama dekel. Tapi serius, saya ngeblock banget gara gara kecapean.

Semoga aja di chapter selanjutnya bisa asap. Aamiin..

Seperti biasa ya, jangan lupa vote!

Komentar juga dibutuhin, sekalian mungkin bisa kasih saran setelah baca chapter ini.

Gamsahamnida yeorobun


	8. huit

Main cast:

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Kai

Other cast:

\- Lee Taemin

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Wu Yifan

\- Kim Minseok

\- Xi Luhan

\- Kim Jongdae

warn: yaoi, boyxboy, bahasa non baku, mainstream, typo, dll.

story by: @ranimeee

Enjoy~~

"Ka? Astaga, lo nangis?"

Sehun nanya panik ke kakak kelasnya itu waktu dia denger isakan kecil yang berasal dari bibir Kai.

"Kenapa? Soal flash- ka!"

Sehun gak sempet lanjutin omongannya, kakak kelasnya itu tiba tiba aja lari dan bikin dia gak enak.

"Astaga, gue harus gimana.."

Cowok ganteng itu ngegumam nelangsa, ditinggal pergi kakak kelas tercinta cuma gara gara flashdisk yang gak sengaja ke buang sama dia.

"Gue harus gimana tuhan.."

"Hiks hiks Sehun hiks,"

Cowok manis itu lagi di dalem bilik toilet, dia gak mungkin masuk kelas dalam kondisi nangis kaya gini.

Tadi Kai lari bukan karna dia marah atau apa sama adek kelasnya itu, dia cuma gak mau jatuh lagi, dia gak mau kalo sampe Sehun ngebuat dia gila, dia gak mau.

"Hiks mian hiks,"

Cowok manis itu emang udah biasa, dia udah terlalu sering ngelepas semua kefrustasiannya lewat tangisan. Walaupun percuma, kadang semua air mata yang selalu dia keluarin itu bikin dia jengah.

Mau sampe dia nangis darah pun, kesedihannya itu cuma tinggal kesedihan. Keluh kesahnya itu cuma bisa dia lontarin sendiri, gak ada satu orang yang nemenin dia di keterpurukan yang udah lama dirasa.

Mungkin, cuma satu hal yang bisa bikin dia ngerasa perlu buat bangkit dan bertahan. Cuma satu hal yang buat kesedihan dia jadi benteng penyemangat.

Satu hal itu, satu hal yang berharga, satu hal yang dia punya dan paling dia sayang.

Orangtua.

Cuma umma dan appa nya yang bisa bikin dia lupa sama hal hal menyakitkan yang dia alamin.

Umma nya yang selalu ngasih senyum tulus dan sayang buat dia setiap harinya, cowok manis itu gak mau dan gak bisa nolak apapun yang umma nya mau, dia gak mau senyum umma nya ilang dan diganti kesedihan yang mungkin sama kaya yang dia rasa sekarang.

Appa nya, satu satunya orang yang bikin dia kuat buat ngadepin semua keputusan ini.

Singkat cerita,

Semua itu berawal dari appa nya yang ngasih kabar kalo perusahaannya bangkrut dan satu satunya jalan buat ngembaliin perusahaannya itu cuma ngejalin kerja sama.

Sebenernya bukan sekedar kerja sama, point nya disini itu perusahaan appa nya bakal minjem uang ke salah satu perusahaan besar di Asia.

Tapi itu semua bakalan sulit walaupun appa nya sampe nangis dan ngemis buat dapet pinjeman dana.

Kai, yang pas itu duduk di bangku kelas dua sma. Secara fisik dia udah dewasa, dan ngeliat appa nya depresi karna perusahaan nya yang bangkrut dan rumahnya sampe semua inventaris perusahaan bakalan diangkut.

Cowok manis itu diem diem selalu nangis sendiri di kamarnya, orangtuanya keliatan kaya mayat hidup karna gak bisa tidur dan gak makan.

Satu satunya temen dia pas itu cuma kesendirian, cuma kesendirian yang setia di setiap detiknya.

Sampe satu minggu suasana di rumahnya ketara dingin dan sepi, semuanya gak keliatan hangat kaya dulu.

Appa nya masih berusaha buat minta bantuan sama Wu Company, perusahaan besar yang bisa ngebantu perusahaan appa nya biar gak tumbang.

Appa nya bilang, pemilik Wu Company itu temen appa nya, mereka emang sempet jalin kerja sama. Tapi karna kebangkrutan perusahaan appa nya, semua kerja sama itu harus putus.

Sampe satu hari lagi dimana semua inventaris perusahaan bakal diangkut sama bank, Kai nekat dateng ke perusahaan Wu.

Disana dia sempet dijegat sama security, dia diseret keluar. Tapi itu semua gak ngebuat dia nyerah, Kai tetep berusaha buat masuk walaupun harus mohon mohon di depan pintu masuk perusahaan.

Tapi itu semua gak berlangsung lama, semua karyawan dan staff yang ada di perusahaan itu tiba tiba aja berdiri rapi, security yang nyegat dia juga makin nyeret dia ke pinggir.

Hal pertama yang Kai liat pas itu adalah sosok Kris keluar dari mobil mercedes nya.

Security yang lengah ngebuat dia lari dan berlutut di depan Kris. Sebelumnya dia gak tau kalo ternyata Kris ini direktur Wu yang disanjung sanjung, dia gak tau apapun tentang Wu Company, kedatangan dia kesana cuma bermodal nekat.

Kris yang pas itu mau jalan ke pintu masuk langsung berenti dan mandang Kai yang nunduk sambil mohon mohon buat ngebantu appa nya.

Dan gak lama, security nyamperin dan narik Kai kasar buat diri. Kai masih mohon mohon sambil nangis di depan Kris yang ngeliat keadaan berantakan dia pas itu.

Kris, cowok itu yang awalnya marah marah ke security karna tiba tiba aja dia berlutut langsung diem dan natap Kai dalem.

Kai gak berenti nangis dan itu bikin suasana makin kacau. Keterdiaman Kris ngebuat dia makin ngeracau minta bantuan.

Sampe satu kalimat yang ngebuat Kris suru ngelepasin dia dari tahanan security, satu kalimat yang ngebuat dia harus rela jadi tunangan cowok itu.

Satu kalimat yang rasanya dia mau cabut kalo tau akibatnya bakal menyakitkan kaya sekarang.

Kai yang udah kalut gak sadar kalo dia bilang bakal nyerahin dirinya, dia bakal ngelakuin apapun buat direktur Wu itu.

Satu satunya kebodohan yang harus dia terima, satu satunya kebodohan yang buat dia menderita.

Tapi percuma, semua udah terlambat.

Kebesokannya appa dapet kabar kalo Wu Company nerima kerja sama dan bakal ngasih nominal dana yang appa nya minta.

Tapi mulai dari situ semua mala petaka buat Kai hadir.

Appa nya bilang ada satu syarat yang harus dilakuin, satu syarat yang ngebuat Kai kejebak di perjodohannya sama Kris.

Kai sama sekali gak bisa nolak dan akhirnya nyetujuin syarat yang diminta sama direktur muda itu, Kris yang pas itu dateng sendiri ke rumahnya bikin suasana tegang.

Kai gak bisa ngelakuin apapun kalo ternyata Kris, direktur Wu Company sekaligus anak dari pemilik perusahaan besar itu.

Kai sama sekali gak bisa ngasih senyumnya waktu pertama kalinya Kris ngasih senyum tipis ke dia. Bibirnya kaku dan hatinya sakit.

Kris, cowok itu bilang ke appa nya, kalo Kai udah lulus nanti, tepat di hari kelulusan yang beberapa bulan lagi bakal diadain. Setelah semuanya beres, setelah Kai ninggalin bangku sma nya, setelah dia jadi alumni.

Kris bakal ngebawa Kai buat tinggal bareng dia.

Kai bakal tinggal berdua sama direktur muda itu.

Kai bener bener gak nyangka kalo jadinya bakal kaya gini, kalo dia harus bener bener nyerahin dirinya buat orang lain.

Mulai dari situ, Kai sering banget nangis diem diem kaya gini.

Nangis dan ngenang semua kebodohan yang dia alamin, dia sama sekali gak bisa ngebayangin bakal gimana nanti masa depannya.

Cowok manis itu makin gak bisa nahan isak tangisnya waktu nginget satu orang yang bikin hati dia berasa dilema, satu orang yang bikin hatinya ngejerit pilu.

Adik kelasnya, Oh Sehun.

Cowok itu, cuma cowok itu yang bisa bikin dia jadi lebih baik. Kai harus manfaatin waktu yang ada buat terus sama Sehun, dia gak mau lagi ngehindar, buat sekarang dia rasa percuma ngejauh.

Sehun dan apapun yang ada dalam diri cowok itu, Sehun dan semua perasaan cintanya. Gak mungkin Kai nolak, mustahil dia ngehindar dan cape sendiri sama keegoisan dia.

Cowok manis itu butuh Sehun, cowok manis itu mau Sehun nemenin hari harinya yang berasa kelabu.

Cuma sama Sehun dia bisa ketawa lepas dan ngelupain sejenak masalah masalah yang bakal bermunculan nantinya.

Cuma sama Sehun dia bisa ngerasa kasih sayang yang tulus.

Cuma sama Sehun dia ngerasa aman.

Sekarang, cowok manis itu cuma berharap semoga aja tuhan ngasih waktu lebih banyak lagi buat dia nikmatin semua moment hangatnya sama orangtua, sama Sehun, sama temen temennya, sama semua orang yang dia sayang.

Kaya biasa, di jam istirahat Sehun sama kawan kawan nya pasti udah ngeboking salah satu meja yang ada di kantin. Meja khusus buat para cogan.

Tapi sedari tadi di kelas, sedari jam pertama di mulai sampe jam istirahat sekarang, si Sehun keliatan gak fokus, orangnya ada disitu tapi pikirannya kemana mana.

Diajak ngobrol sama yang lain juga dia mah malah bengong.

Ditanya kenapa jawabnya malah ngelantur, jadi curiga kan kawan kawan nya.

"Hun,"

Hoseok yang gak dapet sautan dari cogan di depannya itu langsung ngernyit heran.

'Ini si Sehun budeg kali ya, masa duduk padepan depan aja kaga ngedenger.' - jhs

"Sehun mau mesen kaga lo?"

Cogan satu itu masih keliatan gak fokus, pandangannya gak lepas dari keadaan sekitar kantin.

Hoseok yang gak dapet tanggepan apapun akhirnya mulai ngemisuh.

Jackson, Jaebum sama Seungcheol cuma gelengin kepala, bingung sama si Sehun.

"Eh ganteng! Nyari apa sih lo?!"

Jaebum yang udah gak tahan lagi kelepasan teriak, suaranya gede banget sampe si Sehun baru ngeh.

"Gak usah teriak teriak bego."

Sehun ngejawab kalem. Cowok ganteng itu ngernyit heran waktu ngeliat ekspresi kawan kawannya yang keliatan gak biasa, kaya mau ngajak ribut gitu.

"Si anjing, mikirin apa sih lo?! Kita kita udah manggil sedari tadi, lo nya malah sibuk sendiri celingukan sana sini. Nyari siapa? Mario ozawa?"

Jackson dengan congor barokah nya nyaut gak nyelow.

"Najis goblok!"

Hoseok ngejitak jitak kepala Jackson kaya emak emak lagi ngulek sambel, kenceng banget.

"Sakit baka!"

Jackson lagi aduh aduhan sambil ngelus kepalanya. Yang lain malah ngakak, gak ngiba sama sekali.

"Eh serius tapi, lo kenapa?"

Seungcheol yang sedari tadi masih stay cool udah mulai nanya nanya. Suaranya serius banget gitu, jadi buat refleks yang lain diem.

"Iya jir, kenapa?! Lo kalo ada problem, story story aja napa si."

Hoseok yang ngerasa jengah gara gara si Sehun malah diem, nyeletuk gak ngalem.

'Lagi nahan modol apa gimana sih ni anak, diem diem tai.' - jhs

"Ka Kai, dia marah gara gara gue ngebuang eh gak sengaja ngebuang flashdisk nya."

Sehun mulai buka suara, tatepan matanya itu gak bisa boong, sorot matanya ngeliatin meja kantin nelangsa banget.

"Tapi lo nya udah minta maaf belom?"

"Udah bum, gue udah minta maaf sedari awal."

Sehun natep kawan satunya itu, Im Jaebum.

Si Jaebum yang ngerti banget gimana perasaan Sehun sedari pertama kali ketemu kakak kelasnya, sedari dulu gimana si Sehun ini ngejar ngejar ka Kai.

Jaebum bisa ngerasain gimana sedihnya jadi Sehun walaupun menurut dia ini tuh masalah sepele, tapi gak tau kenapa ka Kai juga bisa sampe segitunya nyakitin hati kawannya itu semenjak hubungan mereka udah pegat.

Padahal sedari awal, sedari first day nya si Sehun sama ka Kai jadian sampe pegatnya juga si Sehun nya bilang mereka gak ada problem gede atau apapun itu yang bikin ka Kai sampe tega mutusin hubungannya sama si Sehun.

Jaebum juga kalo dibilang heran mah heran banget, si Sehun itu populer, cakep, tajir, pinter, dandanannya gak pernah neko neko, ya emang udah keren dari sononya. Trus apa yang buat ka Kai mutusin si Sehun? APA?!

"Hun,"

Jaebum mulai buka suara.

Kawan kawan lainnya sampe si Hoseok yang ceplos aja sedari tadi diem gara gara bingung harus digimanain lagi hubungan si Sehun sama ka Kai.

Si Sehun gak nyaut, dia cuma nengok sambil ngasih kernyitan tanya.

"Sebenernya gue gak mau bilang ini, kalopun lo gak terima ya gak usah dilakuin,"

Jaebum ngehela nafas dan ngebuangnya pelan. Berat banget rasanya mau ngomong ini ke si Sehun.

"Gue rasa, ka Kai udah punya cowok yang emm yang hubungannya tuh udah ngelebihin elo. Maksud gue gini, lo kan sama ka Kai tingkatan paling tinggi itu pacaran, walaupun sekarang udah jadi mantan. Nah, coba lo bayangin deh, lo kan pernah cerita tuh kalo lo curiga sama satu cowok yang buat hubungan lo sama ka Kai putus. Jadi menurut gue, lo cari tau siapa cowok itu, apa kelebihan atau emm ya pokoknya siapa cowok yang lo curigain itu."

Cogan cogan yang ada di meja itu ngernyit, masih nyerna omongan Jaebum.

"Jadi maksud lo gue selidikin si Kris?"

Sehun yang mulai ngerti nyaut sanksi.

"Oh namanya Kris?"

Sehun ngangguk pelan.

"Dia tinggi gak? Putih? Tinggi? Tinggi banget?"

"Pertanyaan lo itu itu semua Jae goblok."

"Berisik lo Jack, najis ngupil lagi."

Jackson ketawa gede banget ngedenger omongan Jaebum.

"Yehh sehat upil gue mah, mau?"

"Asu!!"

Jackson ketawa ngakak lagi ngeliat Jaebum minggir minggir gara gara dia ngasih upil nya pake telunjuk.

"Jack anjing gue lagi serius."

Ok.

Hening.

Bukan cuma si Jackson yang diem.

Semua cogan di meja itu matung kaku ngedenger kalimat si Sehun.

"Hai kalian.."

'Ko kaya kenal suaranya, eh kenal banget ini mah.' - osh

Sehun nengokin kepalanya ke belakang pelan pelan.

Kawannya yang lain juga pada ngalihin pandangannya ke cowok manis yang ada tepat di belakang si Sehun.

Pas udah tau siapa, yang dilakuin para cogan cuma senyum kikuk.

"Hai ka hehe."

"Hai seok."

"Pagi ka."

"Ini udah siang Jackson."

"Oh iya ka lupa hehe."

Hoseok sama Jackson yang nyapa kaku gitu bikin yang lain mau ngakak tapi gak bisa, masih ngeri sama omongan si Sehun.

"Ka Kai sini duduk aja, Jae bisa pindah ke samping Ho-"

"Eh eh gak Jaebum,"

Kai ngasih senyum manisnya ke Jaebum, yang lain langsung ngiler aja liatnya. Senyumnya menggoda iman banget.

"Gue cuma mau nyampein sesuatu, pak Yesung ada urusan mendadak keluar jadi jam pelajaran dia yang abis istirahat nanti kosong, tapi ada titipan tugas di meja pak Yesung. Jadi ketua kelasnya eh siapapun deh ambil aja kertas tugasnya, sekarang juga ya."

Kai ngomong cepet banget. Cogan cogan yang denger cuma ngehela napas aja gara gara kakak kelasnya itu ngomong kaya dikejar anjing, kenceng banget.

"Udah ya, gue cuma mau nyampein itu aja."

Kai yang tadinya mau pergi tiba tiba diem, tangannya ditahan dan dibikin stak gara gara Sehun narik tangan dia erat.

"Ka,"

Kai ngalihin pandangannya dari pergelangan tangan ke mata Sehun yang natep dia dalem, cuma tatepan yang cowok manis itu terima aja berhasil buat dia merona.

Tanpa ngomong apapun dan tanpa nunggu jawaban kakak kelasnya itu, Sehun narik tangan Kai bikin cowok manis itu mau gak mau ngikutin langkah yang diambil Sehun.

Kawan kawannya Sehun yang ngeliat itu gak bisa ngelakuin apapun kecuali matung, gak nyangka kalo di Sehun bakal senekat itu.

"Gue takut ka Kai diapa apain, lo tau sendiri kan tadi dia gimana mood nya."

Yang lain cuma bisa ngangguk ngedenger omongan Jackson.

Mereka agak khawatir juga, tapi mau gimana lagi, watak Sehun itu emang batu, gak bisa dibantah.

Hunkai side

"Hun, Sehun lepasin, Sehun ini sakit!"

Sehun keliatan gak peduli sama apa yang kakak kelasnya itu minta.

Lepasin? Yang bener aja Kim Kai.

Sehun masih jalan cepet tanpa nengok kemanapun, tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar yang pastinya rame merhatiin mereka.

Cowok manis itu, cowok manis yang ditarik paksa sama Sehun cuma bisa jalan cepet atau mungkin hampir lari gara gara langkah Sehun yang lebar dan buru buru.

Mereka berdua udah ngelewatin lobi dan terus jalan sampe ke arah gudang.

Iya, gudang sekolah.

Sehun makin narik tangan kakak kelasnya itu waktu liat pintu gudang, cowok ganteng itu buka pintu kasar dan ngegebraknya juga gak kalah kasar.

Cowok manis itu keliatan emosi waktu Sehun ngebawa dia ke gudang, tapi di dalem gudang pun dia gak bisa apa apa. Adik kelasnya itu ngungkung dia di pintu, adik kelasnya itu gak ngizinin dia sama sekali buat berpaling karna Sehun neken badan dia.

"Sehun please minggir, gue mau keluar."

Cowok manis itu udah gak bisa lagi teriak kaya tadi, cowok manis itu cuma bisa ngomong pelan.

Sehun masih keliatan gak peduli, tatepan matanya yang dalem gak lepas dari mata sayu Kai.

"Ka,"

Sehun ngebuka suara, cowok ganteng itu ngasih senyum tipis ke Kai waktu kakak kelasnya itu natap dia.

"Gue mau ngomong sesuatu."

Kai keliatan diem, gak ada niatan jawab.

"Gue mau minta maaf, gue gak bisa buat lo nyaman, gue tolol karna bikin lo nangis."

Sehun ngomong itu lembut banget dan gak ngelepas pandangannya sama sekali.

Kai?

Cowok manis itu ngegeleng cepet dan mulai ngegigit bibir bawahnya, gak tau kenapa cowok manis itu tiba tiba mau nangis waktu denger kalimat yang Sehun lontarin.

"Tapi ka, lo harus tau. Gue gak pernah nyaman kalo ada masalah sama lo,"

Sehun ngasih usapan lembut di pipi Kai.

"Karna gue sayang sama lo, sampe kapanpun perasaan gue cuma buat lo."

Satu satunya cowok manis yang bisa bikin perasaan Sehun campur aduk itu cuma Kim Kai, cuma cowok manis itu yang bisa bikin Sehun gak waras.

Kai gak ngomong apapun, cowok manis itu ngegigit bibir bawahnya makin keras.

"Lo gak buta kan ka? Lo peka kan sama apa yang gue rasa, sama semua perlakuan gue ke lo."

Sehun mulai nyenduin tatepannya, cowok ganteng itu gak ada niatan buat maksa cowok manis yang ada dikungkungannya ngejawab.

Kai yang sedari tadi nyimak apa yang diomongin adek kelasnya itu gak bisa kasih satu kata pun.

Cowok manis itu gak tau, cowok manis itu gak ngerti.

Kai ngerasa sedih dan bersalah, dia gak bisa, dia gak bisa buat sama Sehun, tinggal beberapa bulan lagi kesempatan dia buat bisa terus sama adek kelasnya itu.

Adek kelasnya itu cuma gak ngerti sama apa yang dia alamin sekarang.

Adek kelasnya itu cuma gak tau sama apa yang dia hadapin.

Dan cowok manis itu juga gak bakalan pernah bisa cerita masalahnya ke Sehun, gak akan pernah bisa.

Udah cukup hari hari kemarin dia lewatin buat ngehindar dari jarak pandang Sehun, udah cukup dia nolak semua perhatian adek kelasnya itu.

Cowok manis itu gak buta.

Jelas, secara jelas dan tepat. Sehun ngasih semua perasaannya buat dia.

Semua itu keliatan jelas di tatepan mata Sehun, tatepan memuja dan cinta yang ditunjukin cuma buat Kim Kai.

Satu tetes atau bahkan seribu tetes darah, satu sayatan atau bahkan seribu sayatan.

Semua itu gak pernah Sehun rasa.

Itu semua bukan apa apa.

Karna bagi Sehun, rasa sakit yang ada itu cuma terpusat sama satu orang. Bahkan bukan sama apa yang diri dia sendiri rasa, kalopun dia celaka, cukup kasih dia Kim Kai, cukup itu.

Luka sayatan ataupun darah yang dia korbanin gak sebanding sama rasa sakit di dalem hatinya.

Kim Kai, cuma satu nama itu yang bikin darah dia berdesir nyaman.

Cuma cowok manis itu yang bikin luka dia terobati.

"Gue sayang sama lo ka, gue gak akan pernah bisa ninggalin lo, sampe kapanpun cuma lo yang ada disini."

Sehun ngegenggam tangan Kai dan ngebawa telapak tangan kakak kelasnya itu ke dada dia.

Demi tuhan,

Kai, cowok manis itu rasanya mau nyerah dan ninggalin kehidupan di dunia.

Cowok manis itu bener bener gak bisa nahan air matanya, cowok manis itu gak bisa nahan isak tangisnya.

"Ka, gue mohon jangan nangis. Gue gak pernah bisa liat lo kaya gini,"

Sehun keliatan kacau waktu liat kakak kelasnya itu nangis.

Cowok ganteng itu ngusap lembut pipi Kai.

Sehun makin natep sendu mata kakak kelasnya itu yang keliatan merah.

"Don't cry, please."

Sehun nangkup pipi Kai, cowok ganteng itu nyium kelopak mata Kai yang ikutan basah karna air mata.

Kai yang djperlakuin kaya gitu gak bisa ngebohong lagi.

Perasaan cowok manis itu makin ngegeter sama semua perbuatan yang dilakuin Sehun.

Air mata yang terus terusan Sehun usap itu percuma, karna sekarang air matanya makin tumpah dan gak bisa dicegah.

Air mata sedih campur bahagia.

Kai mandang cowok yang lebih tinggi dari dia itu sendu, satu satunya alesan dia selalu bangkit dan ngukir senyuman.

"Sehun,"

Cowok manis itu buka suara.

Sehun nutup mata waktu ngedenger suara kakak kelasnya itu ketara banget ngegeter.

"Kenapa ka?"

Sehun buka mata dan nunjukin senyum tipis yang bikin Kai terpesona, lagi dan lagi.

"Mianhae hiks-"

Sehun ngelebarin senyum nya waktu denger apa yang kakak kelasnya itu ucapin.

"Nggak ka, lo ga salah. Cukup disini gue yang minta maaf, cukup gue."

Sehun ngusap lembut pipi cowok manis itu.

Kai yang dapet usapan sebegitu lembutnya refleks nutup mata, nyelamin gimana permukaan telapak tangan Sehun yang bakal dia rindu.

Tanpa sadar cowok manis itu ngemiringin kepalanya dan ngebawa bibirnya ke arah telapak tangan Sehun.

Sehun berenti ngusap lembut pipi Kai waktu ngerasain telapak tangannya dicium dalem sama kakak kelasnya itu.

Kai ngebuka mata dan ngegenggam kedua tangan Sehun, ngebawa tangan itu ke pinggang dia.

Setelahnya cowok manis itu senyum dan ngelingkarin lengannya di leher kokoh adek kelasnya itu.

"Sehun,"

Suara cowok manis itu udah balik normal, Sehun seneng dan dibuat senyum karna Kai masih nunjukin senyum yang bikin dia jatuh dan jatuh makin dalem ke pesona cowok manis itu.

Sehun ngerasain tengkuk nya diusap lembut sama jemari kakak kelasnya itu.

Gak lama, cowok ganteng itu majuin mukanya dan mulai tutup mata waktu ngerasain hembusan nafas hangat dari kakak kelasnya itu.

Kai dengan sukarela ikut tutup mata waktu ngerasa bibir Sehun yang ngelumat lembut bibir dia.

Sehun gak berenti buat ngelumat bibir cowok manis itu, sesekali cowok ganteng itu ngejulurin lidahnya dan ngejilat lembut permukaan bibir kakak kelasnya.

"Hunhh emmhhh.."

Demi tuhan. Bulu kuduk Sehun ngeremang, kakak kelasnya itu ngeluarin desahannya waktu dia gigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

Ciuman yang didominasi sama cowok ganteng itu makin keliatan tergesa, sampe gak tau liur siapa yang ngalir di dagu kakak kelasnya itu.

Kai neken kepala Sehun bikin ciuman mereka makin dalem dan intens. Bibir cowok manis itu ikut ngelumat bibir atas Sehun.

Kepala mereka saling miring ngebuat bibir mereka makin rapet dan basah.

Sebenernya sedari awal Sehun nempelin bibir tipisnya, kaki cowok manis itu udah kerasa lemes. Dan sekarang, kayanya dia udah gak bisa nopang badannya lagi kalo bukan Sehun yang nahan pinggang dia kuat.

"Anghh.."

Kai ngebuka belahan bibirnya, cowok manis itu refleks ngebuka bibirnya waktutangan Sehun ngusap pinggang dan perut dia.

Sehun makin gak waras, cowok ganteng itu rasanya mau gila aja waktu denger desahan super sensual kakak kelasnya itu.

Sehun gak berenti ngusap pinggang Kai, cowok manis itu juga ngeremat rambut belakang Sehun, nyalurin kenikmatan yang dia rasa.

Gak lama, Kai berusaha ngedorong bahu Sehun ngejauh waktu dia rasa udah gak bisa nafas lagi.

Sehun yang peka akhirnya dengan gak rela ngejauhin mukanya, cowok ganteng itu refleks senyum waktu liat keadaan kacau kakak kelasnya.

Kai masih nutup kedua matanya, keringet di kening cowok manis itu bener bener bikin seksi, belum lagi belahan bibirnya yang ke buka, bibir bengkak karna ulahnya.

Sehun ngejilat air liur yang ngeleleh di dagu kakak kelasnya itu, ngikutin alirannya yang ternyata sampe ke dalem seragam kakak kelasnya.

Kai ngebuka mata waktu ngerasain kalo adek kelasnya itu ngebuka kancing seragam yang cowok manis itu pake.

Sehun ngebuka tiga kancing teratas seragam Kai dan nyesap puting cowok manis itu keras, Kai ngeluarin desahan sensual yang gak bisa dia tahan sama sekali.

Sehun yang ngedenger desahan kakak kelasnya itu makin semangat, lidahnya terus terusan ngejilat puting Kai.

Sehun nyedot puting kakak kelasnya itu keras bikin hickey yang ketara banget merah.

"Hun ahhh.."

Kai ngedesah keras.

Sekali lagi itu semua bikin Sehun ngeremang.

Kepala cowok manis itu udah pusing karna ngerasain semua kenikmatan yang Sehun kasih.

Gak lama Sehun tegakin badannya dan ngejilat bibirnya, dan itu semua gak luput dari pandangan Kai.

Sehun ngasih senyum gantengnya sambil masang lagi kancing seragam kakak kelasnya itu yang dia buka.

"Jangan pergi lagi ya ka,"

Sehun nyium dalem kening kakak kelasnya itu.

"Gue sayang banget sama lo."

Kai ngelebarin senyum yang keliatan cantik banget, bibir Sehun juga ikut ketarik dan ngasih senyum simpul yang bikin pipi kakak kelasnya itu ke bakar.

"Nggak Sehun,"

Sehun ngernyit bingung sama jawaban yang kakak kelasnya itu kasih.

"Nggak?"

Sehun nanya buat memperjelas.

Kai senyum manis dan ngangguk kecil.

"Nggak karna gue yang sayang sayang banget sama lo."

Sehun gak bisa nahan lagi luapan bahagia di hatinya.

Cowok ganteng itu ngasih kecupan kecupan kecil di muka manis kakak kelasnya.

Kai yang diperlakuin kaya gitu cuma bisa ketawa, ketawa bahagia. Dalem hati cowok manis itu berharap semoga Tuhan ngasih banyak lagi waktu dan kesempatan biar dia bisa bebas sama Sehun, biar dia bisa ngelupain semua masalah yang kerasa berat di pundaknya.

Andai ku bisa merubah semua

Hingga tiada orang terluka

Tapi tak mungkin

Ku tak berdaya

Hanya yakin menunggu

Jawabnya

TO BE CONTINUE

Mellow ya? Eh apa saya doang yg ngerasa?

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk.

Cieeeeeee hunkai nya cummm

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk.

Ini lagi encer, otak saya udah kebayang sih buat next chapter.

Wkwkkwkwwkwkwkkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk.

Semoga asap ya buat chapter selanjutnya. SEMOGA AJA.

Wkwkkwkwwkwkwkkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk.

Guys, gengs, jeng, man, bro, sista, breh; sayang sayang ku. sesungguhnya aku sangat menyukai bintang, apalagi kalo bintang yang bawahnya ada kata 'vote'. seneng banget eneng mah. makanya jan lupa ya kasih eneng bikin bintang ya hoohohoho

p. s. gimme your response or suggestion in ma story. obviously, in this chapter. click the comment rooooow


	9. neuf

Main cast:

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Kai

Other cast:

\- Lee Taemin

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Wu Yifan

\- Kim Minseok

\- Xi Luhan

\- Kim Jongdae

warn: yaoi, boyxboy, bahasa non baku, mainstream, typo, dll.

story by: @ranimeee

Enjoy~~

Hari ini rasanya agak beda, suasana di sekolah kaya rame gitu pas Kai dateng.

Cowok manis itu yang gak ngerti kenapa langsung nanya ke Taemin, dia liat di kelas udah ada Taemin.

"Taem, gue kenapa sih? Ko kayanya anak anak lain pada ngeliat gue heboh gitu ya?"

Kai yang baru aja masuk ke kelas langsung nyamperin Taemin di mejanya.

Taemin ngernyit, ekspresi nya keliatan bingung.

"Lah lo ko ga tau.."

Taemin ngejawabnya agak greget gitu.

Kai cuma ngegeleng, cowok manis itu emang gak tau ada apa.

"Ini kan tentang lo sama Sehu-"

"Apa?!"

Belum selesai Taemin ngomong, Kai udah nyaut gitu aja.

"Dengerin dulu sampe beres, si anjir gue jadi ikutan kaget tau ga lo teriak."

Kai nyengir cantik, Taemin ngeliatnya cuma geleng geleng. Tadinya mau nempeleng tapi gak jadi, nanti dia di amuk masa gara gara nabok primadona sekolah.

"Gosip lo balikan sama Sehun, kemaren kan lo keliatan rekat banget tuh sama dia. Ke kantin bareng, balik bareng. Menurut lo gak ada yang marhatiin? Banyak bego, semuanya juga merhatiin pasangan fenomenal kaya kalian."

Taemin buang nafasnya pelan.

Kai cuma ngedikin bahu aja, cowok manis itu keliatan ga mau nanggepin jawaban Taemin.

"Emang lo beneran balikan? Ko ga cerita ke gue sih.."

Taemin ngegoyang-goyang lengan Kai, bikin cowok manis itu noleh lagi.

"Nggak Taem, gue adek kakaan aja sama dia."

"Alah tai."

Taemin jawab cepet, Kai yang denger keliatan cemberut.

"Taemin ih serius.."

Kai ngomongnya sambil manyun manyunin bibir gitu, Taemin yang liat cuma bisa gelengin kepala.

"Lo mah gitu, aegyo mulu. Iya dah percaya gue percaya."

Taemin ngibas ngibasin tangannya ke udara.

Kai senyum lebar bikin Taemin ngegidik. Ya cantik sih, kiyowo nya juga pasti. Tapi agak geli juga kalo kelewat lebar gitu mah.

"Ih lo ko gitu! Senyum gue aneh ya?"

Kai nabok nabok manja lengan Taemin.

Taemin nya mau sok sokan aduh aduhan padahal mah gak kerasa apa apa, ya iyalah ga kerasa apa apa, orang yang nabok lembek ga ada otot nya.

"Nggak Kai sayang, Kai cantikku, manisku, imutku.."

Taemin nyengir gak jelas gitu.

Kai yang sebel cuma malingin muka sambil ngepout.

"Becanda neng, ngambek aja sama abang."

"Eneng eneng! Lo ga liat gue pake celana?"

Taemin hampir aja kejengkang gara gara kaget ngedenger suara Kai yang gak nyelow.

'Buset, lagi pms ni pasti.' - ltm

"Iya deh abang Kai, abang cantik Kim."

Abis ngomong gitu Taemin langsung ngibrit keluar kelas.

"GUE GANTENG TAEMIN...!"

Taemin yang denger teriakan melengking di pagi hari yang indah ini cuma cekikikan ga tau diri aja.

"Ka Kai kenapa ka?"

Nah.

Taemin yang ngerasa ada yang nanya langsung celingukan.

"Eh siapa sih?"

"Gue di belakang lo ka."

Taemin balik badan.

Ternyata si ganteng,

Adek kelas tercintanya Kim Kai.

"Eh Sehun, kirain gue siapa."

Taemin usap usap dada sok syok gitu.

"Ya gue lah, kirain siapa emang?!"

Si Sehun dengan kurang ajarnya ngebentak Taemin.

"Gak sopan lo. Kirain gue titan!"

Sehun yang denger jawaban freak dari Taemin cuma geleng geleng ganteng aja.

"Ka Kai kenapa?"

Sehun nanya lagi.

Taemin ngebuletin matanya trus ketawa ngakak gitu aja.

"Oh itu, kakak kelas tercinta lo lagi pms."

Taemin berenti ketawa tapi masih nyengar nyengir gitu.

"Pms? Ya kali ka,"

Sehun ngernyit ganteng gitu bikin Taemin mendadak mau pingsan.

'Inget Taem, doi udah taken udah taken.' - ltm

Taemin balikin ekspresi nya yang keliatan mau ngeluarin iler itu, Sehun yang liat sih cuma stay cool.

"Ya lo samperin aja sono, emang lagi pms dia."

Abis ngomong gitu Taemin langsung pergi, ninggalin Sehun yang melongo bingung.

Gak perlu waktu lama buat mikir, Sehun udah ngelangkahin kakinya ke kelas 12-1.

Kakak kelas yang ada di dalem langsung mekik terpana gitu liat adek kelas yang terkenal dengan so fucking charming nya ada di kelas mereka.

"Pagi Sehun.."

"Morning adek gans.."

"Dek ganteng amat."

"Morning sayang.."

Sehun cuma bisa kasih senyum simpul yang sumpah demi apa itu bikin suasana kelas makin riuh plus rusuh kaya di pasar.

Cowok ganteng itu senyum ke kakak kelas yang lain sih iya, tapi tetep, fokusnya cuma ke cowok manis yang lagi duduk di bangku pojok depan, yang bikin fokus sih sebenernya ke bibirnya yang lagi di pout.

'Yah anjir, gemesin parah.' - osh

"Good morning my future."

"AAAAAAKK...!"

Sumpah ya, itu temen temen kakak kelas tercintanya kenapa pada rusuh banget.

Yang di sapa siapa, yang heboh siapa.

"Kalian ih berisik tau.."

Ya tuhan..

Itu suara ko imut gemesin banget.

"Hehehe sorry Kai, lanjut deh lanjut."

Itu suara Jisoo, cecan itu ngewakilin anak anak lain buat minta maaf.

Takutnya aja kan, nanti mereka di pundungin sama Kai, sama primadona, sama bintang kelas. Gak deh, gak mau banget.

Cowok manis itu ngalihin pandangannya lagi ke depan, ke adek kelasnya yang lagi nyengir sendiri.

"Sehun ih kenapa si nyengar nyengir mulu.. Gak ada yang lucu tau.."

"Elo ka, elo yang lucu."

"Melting nih gue,"

"Bukan bego, udah mampus gue mah."

"Berisik eh, dipundungin Kai yang mampus mah."

Suara suara gerasak gerusuk dari bibir para kakak kelas Sehun di 12-1 itu masih aja ke denger.

Kai makin nge pout bete gitu.

"Nih, buat lo."

Kai ngernyit waktu liat di atas mejanya udah ada roti lapis coklat sama susu coklat.

Cowok manis itu ngeliatnya cuma ngernyit lucu.

"Gak mau!"

Kai makin ngepout dan natap bete Sehun yang masih diri di depannya.

"Gak mau kenapa?"

Sehun narik tangan kanan cowok manis itu, bikin anak anak mau teriak aja.

"Gak mau ih! Nanti gendut!"

Sehun yang denger jelas jawaban cowok manis itu cuma bisa buang nafas pelan.

"Siapa sih emang yang bilang gendut? Siapa, ha?"

Suara nya cowok ganteng itu udah nantang banget.

Ya iya, kesel dia sama orang yang bilang kakak kelasnya itu gendut. Jadinya kan gini, susah makan dianya.

"Banyak ih! Banyak! Gak mau makan coklat, nanti gendut. Mau diet aja pokoknya."

Sumpah ya.

Cowok ganteng itu lagi lagi ngebuat nafasnya pelan.

"Makan, pokoknya harus dimakan."

Sehun ngedorong roti sama susu nya makin deket ke Kai.

Kai yang liat cuma bisa ngepout aja.

"Gak gak gak."

Cowok manis itu ikut ngedorong jauh roti sama susu nya juga.

Sehun yang liat rasanya udah mau cium aja saking gemesnya.

"Oke, kalo gak mau biar gue kasih aja ke temen temen lo disini ya ka."

Sehun udah ngambil lagi roti sama susu nya, udah siap siap jalan ke salah satu meja.

Eh, tapi-

Pergelangan tangannya ditahan.

Tuh kan, kakak kelasnya mah gitu.

Bilangnya gak mau, tapi bilang mau dikasih ke yang lain malah nyegah gini.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun udah diri lagi di depan Kai.

Kai ngepout sambil geleng geleng.

"Kenapa geleng geleng gitu? Gak mau kan roti sama susu nya? Ya udah, dari pada mubazir, mending kasih ke yang la-"

SREK.

"Dasar..."

Sehun nyengir ganteng waktu roti sama susu coklat nya udah pindah tangan, diambil paksa sama cowok manis di depannya.

"Jangan dikasih ke siapa pun ih! Gak niat banget sih ngasihnya."

Kakak kelas tercintanya itu lagi misuh misuh sambil nyolokin sedotan susu kotaknya.

Ya uda lah ya.

Yang penting cowok manis itu bahagia.

Lagian, gak suka banget si Sehun kalo kakak kelasnya itu mau segala diet. Ngapain coba? Udah bagus ya badan semok montok, ini malah mau sok sok an diet.

"Udah makan, gak usah diet diet lagi."

Sehun ngusak rambut coklat kakak kelasnya itu. Yang diusak cuma senyum manis sambil ngegigit roti lapis coklatnya.

Duh, lagi makan aja ngegemesinnya minta ampun.

"Udah ya ka, gue ke kelas dulu. Jangan kangen. Oh iya, nanti ke kantin bareng."

"Iya iya iya, ya udah sana. Emm makasi ya roti sama susu nya."

Sehun ngangguk ganteng sambil senyum tipis.

"Bye future.."

"Aw aw aw!! Sehun ih sakit..!"

Si Sehun ya.

Sebelum lari ngibrit tadi dia narik pipi semok Kai kenceng banget, mungkin saking gemesnya.

Alhasil, Kai langsung teriak. Iya teriak teriak lagi, ngemisuh lagi.

Tapi gak lama langsung senyum, senyum manis banget. Sakit sih pipinya, tapi kan yang nyubit Sehun. Jadi bukannya sakit tapi malah seneng, bahagia dunia akhirat Kai mah diperhatiin adek kelas tersayangnya.

Makan siang bareng, jalannya gandengan kaya orang mau nyebrang. Anak anak dari kakel sampe dekel liatnya kaget, ciwi ciwi yang tadinya mau ngegaet si ganteng eh gak jadi, mereka mikir seribu kali dulu kalo mau saingan sama primadona sekolah.

Cogan cogan seme juga ngeliatnya sampe potek, walaupun suara kretek nya gak kedenger.

Pasangan terfenomenal itu udah duduk di meja pojok, gak tau sengaja mau mojok apa gimana, padahal meja meja banyak yang masih kosong.

Cowok ganteng nya ngegenggam tangan si cowok manis gak lepas lepas, gak bosen bosen.

Si cowok manis cuma senyum senyum cantik aja sambil nunduk nunduk malu gara gara pipi nya kerasa panas banget, lagian digombalin mulu sama si ganteng.

"Tinggalin aja gue, tinggalin aja terus sono..."

"Tau.. Bete nih ditinggal tinggal mulu.."

Taemin sama Baekhyun tiba tiba aja dateng ke meja pojok yang diisi Sehun sama Kai. Sekalinya dateng langsung ngerusuh gitu.

"Eh Taem Baek, kirain udah keluar tadi hehe.."

Yah.. Nyengir nya aja bikin anak anak pada kesemsem.

"Dunia terasa milik berdua banget ya lo.."

Baekhyun sama Taemin masih sibuk ngerusuh di meja yang udah ditempatin Kai sama Sehun. Mereka berdua lagi bete gitu gara gara ditinggal ke kantin sama Kai.

"Maaf sayang, sini sini duduk."

"Yah ka..!"

Sehun tiba tiba teriak rusuh gitu gara gara Kai yang mempersilahkan duo rusuh duduk di meja mereka.

"Kenapa Hun?"

Itu suara nya si Bacon, nadanya kaya nyolot gitu bikin si Sehun mingkemin bibir.

'Gue kan mau berduaan sama ka Kai disini.' - osh

Sehun diem aja tapi ngemisuh dalem hati.

"Tadi kan gue keluar terakhir, lo mah gitu, ga nungguin."

Baekhyun masih aja ngedumel, Kai yang denger langsung merasa bersalah gitu.

"Kan ga tau Baek, tadi juga gue ditarik sama Sehun, jadinya duluan ke kantin."

PLAK.

"Aduh!"

"Elo sih! Maen tarik tarik aja, udah tau gue mau nanya soal ulangan ke Kai! Banyak yang ngasal kan jadinya tadi."

Eh sumpah ya.

Tangannya Baekhyun itu kecil mungil kaya bocah smp, tapi geplakannya di kepala Sehun itu kenceng banget. Sakit, bikin ngilu.

"Ka Baekhyun ini sakit, asli."

Baekhyun nya cuma ngeliat sinis, gak peduli sama sekali.

"Udah ah jangan kaya gitu,"

Kai buka suara, nyoba nengahin.

"Udah ya jangan marah marah lagi, mending pesen makanan aja, gue laper."

Baekhyun cuma bisa buang nafas kasar trus duduk di samping Taemin.

Susah kalo ngadepin Kai mah, pasti nanti gak lama ngerengek trus aegyo. Mana kuat liatnya, mana kuat nolak nya.

"Yaudah iya."

Kai senyum manis waktu Baekhyun ngejawab gitu.

Gak lama mereka pesen makanan dan makan bareng.

Sehun yang tadinya udah kebayang bakal suap suapan atau pegang pegangan sama Kai langsung diem aja, ngomong nya kalo ditanya doang.

Stay cool gitu.

Ya abisnya disitu ada Baekhyun, ada kakak kelasnya yang bawel dan rusuh banget. Kalo cuma ka Taemin sih dia mah nyelow mau gimana juga.

"Jangan lupa nanti balik sekolah latihan, langsung ke kelas tari aja."

Kai ngangguk ngangguk kecil, ngejawab omongan Taemin barusan.

"Gak kerasa, h-3 aja."

Kai nyaut pelan.

Satu tangannya dia lurusin buat nopang dagu.

"Lomba ya ka?"

Sehun mulai buka suara lagi, cowok ganteng itu nengokin kepalanya ke samping, tepatnya ke Kai yang lagi ngeliat dia juga.

"Eum,"

Kai ngangguk ngangguk kecil lagi, poninya yang nutup dahi ikut goyang gitu.

Sehun ngebasahin bibir nya waktu liat bibir semok kakak kelasnya itu dimajuin kaya anak tk lagi ngerajuk minta dikelonin.

"Semangat ah ka, nanti gue nonton. Slow aja."

Sehun nyengir ganteng, udah gitu berenti tiba tiba waktu liat senyum cantik plus manis kakak kelasnya itu.

Demi ya,

Itu senyumnya menawan banget.

"Ehem! Udah abis nih makanan gue, cus duluan ah ke kelas."

Taemin dengan gak sopannya ngacir duluan ke kelas.

Gak lama Baekhyun ikutan diri sambil ngasih dadah dadah ke Kai.

"Mau ke Chanyeol dulu ah gue."

Abis ngomong gitu, Baekhyun beneran kabur dan lupa atau mungkin sengaja kalo-

"Baekhyun Taemin! Ih! Makanan lo bayar dulu!"

-makanan nya belom dibayar.

Udah hampir jam delapan malem.

Anak anak dance baru beres evaluasi latihan tadi.

Jam segini, kaya biasa, sepi.

Sekolah nya udah gelap gitu dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Iya, gelap. Trus detik ini ada cowok manis yang lagi sok sok an mau ke toilet sendiri.

Abis ngambil baju sama celana ganti di dalem loker, Kai-cowok manis yang sok sok an ke toilet sendirian- lagi jalan sambil maenin hp nya. Sesekali tengok sana sini, tapi yang dia liat cuma kelas kelas kosong.

Gak lama toilet yang keliatan lebih terang keliatan, Kai refleks nyepetin langkah hampir kaya lari kecil.

Udah gitu masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet yang deket dari pintu keluar, gak nunggu waktu lama langsung buka baju dan ganti, buka celana trus-

"AAAAAAAk!!"

-lampu mati.

"Tolong! Tolong!"

Disitu gelap, gelap banget.

Kai udah ngebuka pintu toilet nya tapi dia gak bisa kemana mana, kakinya kerasa kaku kram.

Tangannya ngegeter trus nyoba nge unlock hp nya. Sambil nyeka air matanya yang gak tau kapan udah keluar gitu aja, Kai ngehubungin temen temennya.

Gak dijawab.

Kai makin panik dan demi tuhan dia kaya denger suara suara aneh yang entah mungkin binatang pengerat atau apa tapi sekarang pikirannya udah gak bisa jernih.

Kai nengok ke belakang pelan pelan, gak ada apa apa.

Cowok manis itu lagi lagi ngehubungin seseorang, gak lama teleponnya ke sambung.

"Hiks Sehun! Sehun tolong gue! Ke toilet deket kantin sekarang! Gue takut hiks!"

PIP.

Gak nunggu jawaban apapun Kai langsung matiin sambungan teleponnya, cowok manis itu jongkok sambil nangis pelan gara gara takut sama bayangan bayangan nya sendiri.

Sehun POV

'Hiks Sehun! Sehun tolong gue! Ke toilet deket kantin sekarang! Gue takut hiks!'

"Lo kenap-"

Ya Tuhan..

Ka Kai kenapa?!

Gak butuh waktu lama buat mikir, gue langsung lari ke toilet yang ada di deket kantin.

Ya anjir, demi apa ini kenapa gue baru sadar kalo gelap banget.

"Eh mau kemana? Lagi mati listrik, disana gelap banget."

Satpam yang biasa jaga malem muncul dari belokan perpustakaan, dia nunjuk kantin yang keliatan gelap.

"Iya pak, saya mau kesana, ka Kai ke jebak di toilet kayanya, tadi dia nelpon saya sambil nangis."

Pak satpam ngangguk trus Sehun mulai nyalain flash nya di hp.

"Ayo saya temenin."

"Iya pak makasih."

Sehun ditemenin sama pak satpam jalan hati hati ke dalem kantin.

"Ka.. Ka Kai.."

Sehun buka pintu toilet dan gak butuh waktu lama buat nyari, dia liat kakak kelasnya itu ada di bilik pertama.

"Sehun! Hiks Sehun hiks gue takut.."

Sehun ngedeket ke Kai yang lagi nutupin muka pake telapak tangan dan jongkok di sana.

"Ka ada gue, ayo diri."

Sehun nyoba narik pelan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Sehun kemana aja! Gue takut hiks! Disini gelap! Hiks Sehun hiks,"

Sehun ngebales pelukan erat kakak kelasnya itu.

Cowok ganteng itu bisa ngerasain kalo badan kakak kelasnya ketara banget ngegeter.

"Udah ka, gue udah disini."

Sehun ngusap ngusap lembut punggung cowok manis itu.

Kai pelan pelan ngedongak dan natap Sehun pake tatapan melasnya. Sehun senyum simpul, nyoba nenangin kakak kelasnya itu.

"Yaudah, ayo keluar. Gue temenin, gue ada disini."

Sehun ngasih senyum lagi, cowok manis yang ada di dekapannya itu keliatan kacau banget. Mulai dari mata sampe idungnya yang merah trus rambutnya yang berantakan.

Sehun nyeret pelan kakak kelasnya itu keluar dari bilik toilet.

Satpam yang ada disana juga ngikut keluar.

DEMI TUHAN.

"Jangan ke parkiran dulu.."

Mereka berdua, Kai sama Sehun, lagi di lobi sekolah yang lumayan gelap.

"Ka astaga.."

Sehun dari tadi cuma bisa nyebut aja, keringet dingin juga udah ngucur deras dari kening nya.

Gimana nggak!?

Tadi pas dia sama Kai jalan pelan, yang niatnya mau ke parkiran, dan tiba tiba berenti di lobi. Itu gara gara kakak kelasnya tiba tiba diem sambil bilang kalo-

"Gue belom pake celana, Hun."

-dia belom pake celana.

BELOM PAKE CELANA!

Refleks lah pas itu si Sehun langsung nengok ke bawah, niat nya mau nengok aja, eh taunya malah jadi natap.

Ya gimana nggak breh~~

Kakak kelasnya itu cuma pake jaket hoodie yang kegedean dan jatoh cuma nutupin setengah paha jenjang nya.

Trus gini; pertanyaan nya, point penting nya.

Apa yang harus si Sehun lakuin?

APA!

Pas liat nya aja jakun nya udah naek turun, sekarang keringat dingin udah mulai banjir.

Trus kakak kelasnya itu mau apa?

Mau izin dulu buat pake celana depan dia?

Hell, YES.

Eh!

HELL NO.

"T trus mau gimana? Mau pake celana dulu?"

Sehun ngegeruru dalem hati gara gara suaranya yang tiba tiba aja kedengeran gugup.

"Emm nggak sih,"

Kai ngegeleng geleng imut gitu bikin si Sehun mau khilaf.

"Tapi gue pake celana pendek kok."

Kai ngelanjutin omongannya sambil ngangkat jaket nya ke atas.

Sehun lagi lagi refleks ngeliat ke bawah, dan terpampang jelas di depan mata paha bening kakak kelasnya itu.

'BEGO!' - osh

"Yaudah ayo pulang."

Sehun yang masih kuat iman langsung ngebalik dan jalan cepet sambil narik tangan kakak kelasnya itu ke parkiran.

Dosa gak sih?

Spion motor Sehun sekarang ganti fungsi.

Dari tadi spion nya sengaja di kebawahin diem diem, sengaja diarahin ke paha kakak kelasnya yang lagi dia bonceng.

Pikiran si Sehun tuh udah melaba, udah get out kemana mana.

Jakunnya sesekali masih naik turun naik turun.

Mana perut dia di peluk erat banget sama Kai, jari jari kakak kelasnya itu juga kadang nyengkrem seragam dia.

Dan u want to know something?

Si Sehun tuh saking engas nya apa gimana, apa emang hormon anak puber yang lagi meledak ledak. Cowok ganteng itu ngekhayal jorok kalo cengkraman erat kakak kelasnya itu bukan cuma di seragam depannya tapi bakal turun turun sampe ke pusat selangkangan.

Jadi, gimana?

Dosa gak?

Nggak kan?

30 menit, Sehun udah nyampe di depan rumah nya Kai.

Nggak pertama kali sih dia ke rumah kakak kelasnya itu, tapi dia agak gak biasa aja sama beberapa mobil yang di parkirin di garasi nya.

Apalagi sama mobil mercedes silver yang ada di sana.

Kai turun pelan pelan dari motor Sehun, dan ngucapin makasih banyak ke cowok ganteng itu.

Sehun ngangguk kecil sambil senyum.

"Yaudah hati hati di jalan ya.. Jangan ngebut ngebut, emm sekali lagi makasih.."

Kai ngasih senyum cantik nya ke Sehun, bibir Sehun ngedut nahan senyum.

"Iya ka, yaudah sana masuk. Nanti kedinginan lagi disini."

Sehun dengan segala kejailannya natap paha kakak kelasnya itu.

"Uhh iya nih dingin,"

Kai meluk badan nya sendiri, Sehun yang liat rasanya mau gantiin posisi tangan kakak kelasnya aja.

"Udah ya masuk dulu.."

Sehun ngangguk sambil ngusak ngusak pelan rambut kakak kelasnya itu.

"Bye ka.."

Sehun langsung nyalain motor nya dan pergi, Kai yang udah gak liat lagi motor adek kelasnya itu senyum senyum sendiri.

Gak lama, cowok manis itu balik badan dan dibuat diem di tempat waktu liat mobil Kris yang di parkir di garasi nya.

Astaga..

Cowok manis itu ngedongak ke arah balkon kamarnya, dan tepat di atas sana, Kris dengan segala kuasanya ngeliat ke arah dia.

Tatapannya itu berhasil bikin Kai menggigil.

Kai neguk ludahnya susah payah.

Sekarang apa?

Dia harus masuk atau balik badan dan pergi?

Kenapa Kris bisa di sana?

Sejak kapan Kris di sana?

Kai ngalihin pandangannya dari Kris, gerak matanya keliatan gusar. Sekarang badan dia bener bener menggigil dan tanpa harus mikir dua kali cowok manis itu ngelangkah cepet dan gugup ke rumahnya sendiri.

Degupan jantungnya makin kenceng waktu liat ada umma nya yang lagi duduk di sofa, Kai nyoba jalan pelan dan gak berhasil, umma nya nengok ke dia.

"Kai, kamu dari mana aja?"

Kai ngelebarin bola matanya waktu denger suara umma nya yang tegas tapi kedenger khawatir.

Kai balikin badan ke arah umma nya dan ngelangkah pekan ke arah sofa.

"Latihan,"

Kai ngebuka suara tepat di depan umma nya. Abis itu Kai ngedongak, ngeliat sang umma yang lagi mandang dia dari atas sampe bawah.

"Penampilan kamu ini apa apaan? Jujur sama umma."

Kai ngegigit bibir nya kelu.

"Aku emm tadi di sekolah mati listrik dan pas itu aku lagi di toilet,"

Tiffany-Umma Kai- diem, gak jawab atau niat nanggepin.

Kai makin gelisah, umma nya gak nyaut atau apapun itu.

"Aku lagi ganti baju umma, aku gak sempet ganti celana, aku sendiri, disana gelap, aku-"

"Nyonya Kim,"

DEG.

Tiffany ngalihin pandangannya ke Kris yang lagi nurunin tangga.

Kai gak sempet ngejelasin semuanya ke Tiffany karena Kris yang tiba tiba aja turun dan nyela omongan nya.

"Ya, Kris?"

Tiffany yang ngeliat gelagat takut yang dia tangkap dari tatapan mata anak semata wayang nya refleks narik tangan Kai dan ngedorong nya buat duduk di sofa.

"Kai udah pulang?"

Suara berat Kris berhasil bikin bulu kuduk Kai berdiri. Cowok manis itu duduk ngebelakangin Kris, gak berani buat nengok atau gerakin kepalanya karena entah kenapa kedatangan Kris di waktu gak tepat ini bikin dia takut setengah mati.

"Kai baru aja pulang, di sekolahnya ada latihan dance buat ajang lomba. Jadi dia pulang jam segini,"

Suara Tiffany yang kedenger tenang gak cukup buat Kai lega. Cowok manis itu tau, umma nya lagi berusaha bikin Kris percaya.

"Oh,"

Kris ngejeda kalimatnya. Cowok tinggi itu nampakin senyum kecil, persis seringai yang biasa dia tampakin ke lawan lawan bisnisnya.

"Jadi anak nyonya sudah biasa pulang jam segini?"

Kris ketawa sarkas dan ngedelik tajam ke punggung sempit Kai.

Tiffany yang denger jawaban Kris langsung ngegeleng cepet dan tindakan nya itu malah bikin Kris ngedecih pelan.

"Nyonya Kim, anda tau jika Kai sudah terikat dengan saya?"

Kris jalan ngedeket ke arah Tiffany. Cowok tinggi itu sama sekali gak nampakin ekspresi apapun.

Tiffany seharusnya sadar dan peka sama keadaan, yang dia hadapin itu Kris, Wu Kris. Semua pembelaan nya buat Kai itu bakal percuma kalo Kris gak liat bukti.

Tiffany tau kalo Kris itu jauh lebih muda, tapi dia juga tau kalo Kris gak pernah pandang siapa pun kalo udah menyakut bisnis.

Dan disini, semua itu ada sangkut pautnya. Anak semata wayangnya itu memang secara gak langsung terlibat di kehidupan bisnis keluarga nya, Kai yang jadi satu satunya syarat buat semua jalinan kerja sama bisnis dan pengeluaran dana yang suami nya minta.

Dari awal semua itu terjadi, Tiffany tau betul kalo anak nya sama sekali gak mau nerima, tapi apa daya.

Sedari kecil Kai itu anak penurut, anak ceria yang ramah sama semua orang.

Dan saat liat keluarga nya terpuruk karena masalah perusahaan saat itu, Kai, anak satu satunya yang bikin dia gak nyangka karena tanpa sepengetahuan dia, Kai ngedatengin perusahaan Wu dan ngebela belain buat nyetujuin syarat yang di minta direktur muda itu.

Demi Tuhan. Setelah kejadian itu Tiffany bener bener nyesel karena sekarang Kai harus nanggung beban yang ngancam kehidupan masa depannya.

Tiffany mau anaknya itu jadi orang sukses dan punya keluarga yang bahagia dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

Tapi semuanya terlambat, Tiffany gak bisa ngelakuin apa apa waktu Kai dengan tegar nya saat itu bilang; "Umma.. Kai gak apa apa, Kai nerima pertungan itu juga buat appa dan umma. Kai sayang sama kalian, jangan nangis lagi umma."

Setelah itu, Tiffany bener bener nyesel karena merasa gak berguna udah ngebiarin Kai ngalamin masa sulit sendiri.

Kai bisa denger suara ketukan sepatu dari belakang, Kai bisa ngerasain kalo Kris ada disana.

"Kris, saya nggak bermaksud ngebiarin anak saya sendiri pulang jam segini. Tapi Kai udah dewasa dan dia udah jelas ngasih kabar kalo di sekolahnya latihan, bukan pergi keluyuran."

Suara kenceng Tiffany berhasil bikin Kai takut. Cowok manis itu tau kalo umma nya lagi berusaha mati matian buat ngebela tapi dia juga tau sama apa yang bakal Kris jawab, Kris itu keras kepala.

"Nyonya Kim, saya tau Kai anak yang baik. Tapi setelah kejadian ini,

saya rasa sebenarnya Kai tidak sebaik kelihatannya."

Kris dengan kurang ajarnya natap tajam mata Tiffany, dan dengan segala keangkuhan nya direktur muda itu ngedorong badan Tiffany ke samping.

"Umma...!"

Kai cepet cepet berdiri waktu liat Tiffany oleng karena dorongan Kris.

Cowok manis itu ngerangkul pundak Tiffany dan ngebawa nya ke sofa.

"Gwaenchana sayang, pergi ke kamar sekarang."

"Nggak umma,"

Tiffany nutup mata nya waktu denger suara anaknya yang ngegeter dan lirih.

"Kai dengerin umma!"

"Hiks aniyo umma ani.."

Isakan kecil yang Kai coba tahan akhirnya lolos gitu aja karena bentakan Tiffany.

"Sudahlah nyonya Kim, Kai memang tidak mau ke kamar karena setelah ini dia ada urusan dengan saya."

Kris tiba tiba aja buka suara dan narik pergelangan tangan Kai keluar rumah.

Kai yang ditarik paksa cuma diem aja, bukan tanpa alasan dia diem.

Demi Tuhan, dia mau nolak, dia rasanya mau mukul Kris atau maki maki laki laki itu.

Tapi dia gak mau, dia gak mau buat Kris nambah marah, dia juga gak mau Kris berbuat kurang ajar sama umma nya.

Dan Kai bener bener gak mau itu terjadi. Biarin dia aja yang Kris sakitin, jangan orang tuanya.

TO BE CONTINUE

mampus aja itu di gantung.

iya tau udah up lama, berantakan, panjang banget, ngebosenin, etc.

pala udah pusing, faktor ga sekolah, maksudnya gak belajar. jadi gak ada inspirasi atau apapun itu untuk menunjang.

tai, malah curhat.

vote ya babe.

sekalian yg ada saran atau apapun itu kasi aja, maksa ni aeng.

WKWKKWKWWKWKWKKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKKWKWWKWKWKKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK

maap ya ngebacot unfaedah, gara gara gak ketemu kakel ganteng, gara gara pkl.

(mewek)

bocoran; next chapter special for jebol jebolan, reuseup ni aeng ngetik nya.


	10. dix

Main cast:

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Kai

Other cast:

\- Lee Taemin

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Wu Yifan

\- Kim Minseok

\- Xi Luhan

\- Kim Jongdae

warn: yaoi, boyxboy, m-preg, bahasa non baku, mainstream, typo, dll.

story by: @ranimeee

Enjoy~~

Satu hal yang Kai benci dari semua yang ada di dunia ini, yaitu cowok bernama Wu Kris.

Kris yang dengan kurang ajarnya ngelawan Tiffany dan selalu ngebuat umma nya itu nangis.

Demi Tuhan, Kai paling benci kalo liat umma nya nangis dan terluka. Kai bakal ngelakuin apapun buat ngembaliin senyum tulus umma nya.

Kai, sebagai anak satu satunya di keluarga Kim, merasa cuma dia satu satunya orang yang bertanggung jawab besar buat bikin bahagia orang tuanya.

Dan, Kris.

Cowok itu, cowok brengsek itu ngancurin semua nya dengan mudah.

Cowok manis itu tau.

Ini semua diibaratkan buah simalakama.

Kalau dulu dia nolak persyaratan yang direktur muda itu kasih, pasti keluarganya bakal kesusahan karena segala materi yang nantinya bakal hangus. Tapi sebaliknya, kalau dia nerima persyaratan itu, keluarganya juga dibuat duka terutama dia sebagai anak satu satunya, nggak ada hari tanpa air mata, nggak ada hari tanpa rasa sakit dan kecewa kalo ada Kris di antara mereka.

Appa nya yang sekarang sibuk ngurus berbagai proker di perusahaan yang otomatis jarang pulang ke rumah karena harus terus lembur buat ngurus semua kerjaan kantor.

Appa dan umma nya selalu mengiyakan apa yang Kris bilang, segala kemauan direktur muda itu yang selalu menyangkut pautkan dirinya.

Kai dengan segala kepedihan yang terus menerus menumpuk setiap harinya.

Tapi, semua itu bukan apa apa.

Kesedihan yang cowok manis itu rasa gak sebanding sama kebahagiaan orang tuanya.

Kai rela ngelakuin apapun demi nunjukin bakti dan kasih sayang nya ke umma dan appa nya.

Walaupun, sebenernya nggak ada masalah besar yang hadir kalau bukan Kris, kalau bukan direktur muda itu yang selalu ngekang dan ngatur semua kehidupannya.

Seperti sekarang, cowok manis itu sama sekali gak buka suara, Kai bener bener gak peduli Kris mau bawa dia kemana. Yang ada dalam benak cowok manis itu, dia berharap Kris ngebawa dia ke jurang dan ngedorong dia disana.

Demi Tuhan, Kai rasa lebih baik bunuh diri dan menghilang di kehidupan nya yang menyedihkan ini.

Cowok manis itu sama sekali gak ngalihin pandangannya dari keadaan di luar, dari jalanan yang dilewatin mobil Kris. Kai cuma bisa meluk erat tas gendongnya waktu Kris ngebawa mobil persis kaya orang kesetanan.

Cowok manis itu tau, direktur muda itu lagi nahan emosi. Semua itu jelas keliatan dari rahang Kris yang tegang dan keras, dari cara Kris natap tajam jalanan di depannya. Bahkan, Kris sama sekali gak peduliin Kai yang belum pake seatbelt, direktur muda itu tetep ngebawa mobilnya ngebut dan sesekali ngebuat Kai terantuk-antuk dashboard mobil.

Tapi sekali lagi, Kai gak peduli.

Semua ocehan nya pun belum tentu ngebuat keadaan jadi lebih baik, dia malah takut kalo semua perkataannya bakal jadi malapetaka.

"Ssh.."

Kai ngedesis waktu Kris tiba tiba aja nginjek rem dan bikin kening nya nabrak dashboard kenceng banget, Kai langsung megangin kepalanya yang ke rasa pening.

Cowok manis itu nengokin kepalanya ke samping, ke arah Kris yang keliatan ngambil nafas kasar.

"Arghhh!"

DUAK.

Kai ngelebarin bola matanya waktu liat Kris mukul stir mobil kenceng dan teriak frustrasi.

Detak jantungnya tiba tiba aja berdetak kenceng dan semua sendi nya mati rasa waktu direktur muda itu dengan jelas nyayat pergelangan tangan nya sendiri.

"KRIS!"

Kai teriak kenceng dan narik tangan kiri Kris yang mulai ngalirin darah seger.

"Kris! Jangan gila!"

Kai nyegah tangan kanan Kris yang masih megang pisau lipat itu, direktur muda itu berniat nyayat tangan nya sendiri lagi.

"Kamu berkhianat, Kim Kai."

Kai bisa liat jelas mata Kris yang merah, Kai bisa ngeliat jelas keringat yang bercucuran di kening direktur muda itu.

Cowok manis itu langsung ngegeleng dan ngusap rahang Kris yang kerasa tegang dan panas.

"Kris, sadar! Aku minta maaf! Aku minta maaf! Jangan ngelakuin hal kaya gini-"

"Kamu tega, kamu tega hiks kamu tega Kim Kai hiks hiks,"

Kris nangis sesenggukan setelah narik Kai kepelukannya, Kai bisa ngerasain nafas memburu Kris yang ada di celuk lehernya.

Detak jantung Kai makin menggila waktu Kris nyesap kenceng lehernya, direktur muda itu gak berenti berenti nya nyium leher Kai yang udah kerasa basah karena keringat, air mata dan liur.

"Kamu milik aku."

Kai mejemin matanya erat waktu denger racauan Kris yang rasanya bikin dia takut setengah mati.

"Kamu milik aku,"

Telapak tangan besar Kris yang ada di punggungnya bergerak pelan ke atas dan berenti di tengkuk cowok manis itu.

Kai nyoba ngelepas pelukan erat Kris tapi tenaganya sama sekali gak berfungsi, badan besar Kris bikin dia keliatan percuma buat ngelawan.

"Kim Kai, kamu milik aku."

Kris tiba tiba aja neken tengkuk Kai dan bikin bibir mereka ketemu.

Kai gak sempet tarik nafas waktu Kris dengan sigap nya ngelumat cepet bibir atas dan bawah dia.

Kai ngedesis lirih waktu Kris tanpa perasaan ngegigit bibir bawah nya, dan saat itu juga Kai bisa ngerasain bibirnya perih karena Kris nyedot darah yang keluar dari bibir bawahnya.

"Krihh emhh.."

Kai ngelenguh dan mukul kenceng bahu Kris yang udah ngehimpit badan dia di kursi mobil..

"Sakit hiks hiks,"

Kai refleks ngeluarin tangisan waktu Kris ngelepas cumbuan kasarnya.

Cowok manis itu ngulum bibir bawahnya berharap kulit dalem mulut nya yang Kris gigit gak kerasa perih.

Tapi percuma, bibir bawahnya bener bener sakit karena gigitan kasar yang tadi Kris lakuin.

"Jangan nangis!"

Tiba tiba aja Kris teriak tepat di depan muka dia, Kai gak bisa lagi nahan ketakutan nya. Cowok manis itu langsung ngarahin tangannya ke pintu mobil Kris, berharap ke buka dan dia bisa lari keluar.

Tapi, Kris ngunci otomatis mobilnya.

"Kamu gak perlu nangis,"

Kris ketawa pelan.

Kai makin ngencengin tangisannya karena rasa takut yang gak bisa dia bendung lagi.

"Umma.. Hiks hiks! Kamu GILA! Gila! Hiks! Hiks hiks,"

Kai teriak kenceng di tengah tengah sesenggukan nya.

Cowok manis itu nyengkrem ujung hoodie nya waktu tau ke arah mana tatapan Kris.

"Kaki ini.."

Kris nyentuh ujung lutut Kai dan ngeremes pelan disana.

Kai nyoba ngehindar tapi Kris dengan kasarnya narik kaki kanan dia dan nahan kakinya di atas pangkuan direktur muda itu.

"Kamu pikir kamu milik siapa!?"

Kris mukul kenceng betis Kai dan bikin cowok manis itu mekik keras.

Kai nyoba narik kakinya ke bawah tapi Kris dengan sigapnya nahan.

"Diem Kim Kai!"

Kai panik setengah mati waktu liat Kris ngambil pisau lipat yang ada di dashboard mobil.

"Nggak! Hiks! Lepasin! hiks hiks.."

Teriakan Kai malah di balas sayatan ringan panjang di betisnya.

"AAARGhhhh!!"

Kai teriak pilu waktu Kris nyayat betisnya pake pisau lipat yang tadi dia pake buat nyayat pergelangan tangannya.

"Sakit.. Hiks umma sakit.. Hiks sakit.. SAKIT!!"

PLAK!

"aRGH!"

Kai rasa sudut bibir nya sobek karena tamparan keras Kris ke dia.

Cowok manis itu ngusap pipi kanan nya yang kerasa panas dan kebas.

Telapak tangan Kris yang besar dan kasar berhasil bikin sobek sudut bibirnya.

Kai makin nangis histeris.

"Lepas! Hiks! Kamu gil-"

PLAK!

"ARgh!! hiks umma sa sakit.. hiks sakit.. cukup.. sakit.. hiks hiks,"

"Aku bilang diem Kim Kai! Kamu tuli HA!"

Kai ngulum bibirnya, nyoba nahan suara isakannya yang sebenarnya gak bisa dia tahan.

Tiba tiba aja suara tawa Kris ke denger jelas, Kris natap Kai yang jelas nunjukin raut ketakutan.

"Kamu selingkuh, hm?"

Kris ketawa lagi, di sela sela tawa nya dia ngeracau kalimat tanya yang sama ke Kai.

"Tega kamu!"

DUAK DUAK DUAK.

Kris teriak dan mukul kenceng stir mobilnya, direktur muda itu ngeluarin isakan nya kaya orang kesetanan.

"Aku cinta kamu hiks,"

Kai natap nanar pemandangan di depannya, Kai gak nyangka kalo ternyata tunangan nya itu sakit jiwa kaya gini.

"Kamu harus dapet hukuman. Kamu harus dapet hukuman nya, Kim Kai!"

Kris secepat kilat nyalain mesin mobil dan ngebawa mobil nya kaya orang gak waras, Kai cuma bisa ngeringis pelan ngerasain kepalanya yang sakit dan mual karena tindakan Kris yang sebelumnya bikin dia ketakutan.

Kai mekik kenceng waktu Kris nyalip jarak dekat beberapa mobil yang ada di depannya, Kai bahkan sampe gak berani nengokin kepalanya ke arah Kris, tapi cowok manis itu bisa denger jelas suara nafas Kris yang memburu.

Kai ngedarin pandangannya ke jalanan yang di laluin, dan cowok manis itu coba nginget kemana Kris mau ngebawa dia.

Tapi Kai rasanya gak pernah ngelewatin jalan besar ini, cowok manis itu sama sekali gak tau Kris mau bawa dia kemana.

Dan tentang kalimat terakhir yang Kris ucapin itu, Kai bener bener ngerasain perasaannya gak enak dan rasanya semakin takut gak karuan.

Kai nelen ludah nya susah payah waktu liat ke arah muka Kris yang keliatan basah karena keringat dan sisa sisa tangisan nya tadi. Kai bener bener gak bisa nebak apa yang bakal Kris lakuin ke dia, Kai takut kalo Kris ngelakuin dia buruk dan sadis. Cowok manis itu takut, cowok manis itu gak mau.

Kai ngalihin pandangannya ke luar mobil lagi waktu mobil Kris belok dan masuk ke perumahan yang keliatan sepi.

"K kris.. Kamu bawa aku kemana?"

Suara Kai yang persis kaya cicitan bener bener nunjukin kalo cowok manis itu lagi waspada dan ketakutan.

Kai nengok pelan ke arah Kris, dia liat direktur muda itu ngatup rapat bibirnya. Gak ada niatan buat ngejawab atau ngomong sepatah kata pun.

Di kursi nya Kai nyoba nenangin detak jantungnya yang kerasa berdegup kenceng dan buat dia panik.

Kai ngalihin pandangan nya ke rumah yang ada di depannya sekarang, disana Kris ngebawa mobilnya masuk ke garasi.

Kai makin panik waktu Kris ngebuka kasar pintu mobilnya dan narik dia keluar.

"Kris sakit!"

Kai nyoba narik pergelangan tangan kiri nya yang kerasa mau patah karena ditarik kenceng sama Kris.

Tapi gak ada suara yang Kris keluarin walaupun Kai teriak.

Kris nyeret Kai ke pintu rumah yang di cat putih bersih dan gak nunggu waktu lama Kris ngedorong pintu itu kenceng.

Kai dibawa masuk ke rumah itu, rumah yang luas dan rapi.

Kai nelisik pandangannya ke sekeliling, di dalem rumah itu banyak lukisan abstrak yang keliatan elegan. Lukisan yang sama persis kaya di ruangan kerja Kris di perusahaan nya.

Mulai dari situ, Kai yakin kalo rumah ini punya Kris. Tapi, kenapa dia baru tau?

Kris masih nyeret Kai ke dalem rumah besar itu, direktur muda itu narik Kai masuk ke lift yang ada di sana.

Di antara ketakutan nya, Kai gak bisa buat nutupin kekagumannya sama isi rumah besar ini, sama fasilitas yang ada disana.

Kai ngalihin pandangan nya ke interior di dalem lift, semua dinding nya dilapisin cermin. Jadi Kai bisa liat jelas penampilan nya yang acak acakan, belum lagi dia cuma pake hoodie yang nutupin setengah paha jenjangnya.

Kai baru sadar kalo rumah ini ada tiga tingkat, cowok manis itu liat dari tombol lift yang cuma sampe angka tiga.

Dan bertepatan dengan itu, Kris juga neken tombol tiga.

Kris masih narik kasar tangan nya, direktur muda itu masih gak buka suara.

Kai narik nafas pelan, berusaha nenangin jantung nya yang kerasa mau meledak waktu Kris narik masuk dia ke satu pintu yang di cat merah, merah mencolok, merah darah yang berhasil bikin bulu kuduk Kai ngeremang.

Kai ngebelalakin bola matanya dan nahan tangis yang kerasa mau pecah waktu liat apa yang ada di balik pintu merah itu.

Demi Tuhan!

Tunangan nya bener bener gila! Kris bener bener gak waras!

Kai sendiri gak tau apa sebutan yang cocok buat ruangan yang semuanya di dominasi warna merah ini, bahkan kasur yang ada di tengah ruangan itu pun dilapisin sprei dan pillow case merah pekat polos.

Di kanan kiri kasur itu diisi nakas warna merah.

Tapi, bukan itu yang bikin bulu kuduk Kai berdiri.

Semua alat yang ada disana.

Mulai dari tiang bentuk X yang ada tepat di depan kasur merah itu, tiang lurus yang dilingkarin banyak cambuk dan masih banyak lagi. Kai gak tau untuk apa semua barang barang itu tapi cowok manis itu tau kalo semua itu, semua yang ada di kamar ini gak bisa di sebut lazim.

Kris ngehentiin langkah nya di depan kasur merah yang ada di tengah ruangan itu. Cengkraman di tangan Kai juga dia lepas.

"Kamu gak perlu bingung."

Kris ngebalikin badannya dan ketawa kenceng di depan Kai.

Cowok manis itu cuma bisa geleng kepalanya, nolak apapun itu yang bakal di lakuin Kris.

"Aku harus gimana?"

Mata Kris yang tajam bikin Kai gak bisa ngalihin pandangannya.

Mereka saling tatap sampe tiba tiba aja Kris ngedorong Kai ke belakang, dan Kai jatuh tepat di kasur merah yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kamu bahkan berani selingkuh! Kamu tau? Aku udah berbaik hati buat ngebantu keluarga kamu! Ngebantu perusahaan appa kamu! Dan Kim Kai, aku gak minta apapun ke mereka, kecuali kamu!"

Kris ngomong panjang lebar ke Kai yang ada di bawahnya.

Kai sama sekali gak bisa berontak karena Kris nahan kedua pergelangan tangannya di atas kepala.

"Kamu seharusnya gak macem macem! Aku udah lelah ngurus semua kerjaan di kantor! Bahkan ngebantu proker yang appa kamu kerjain!"

Kai ngegigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha nahan tangis waktu Kris teriak tepat di depan muka dia.

"Dan, ini balasan kamu!? Kamu selingkuh sama cowok itu?"

Kai ngegeleng pelan, gak berani ngebuka suaranya karena semua tatapan tajam Kris yang dilayangin tepat di mata dia.

"Aku harus gimana! Jawab! Aku harus gimana!"

Kai nutup matanya, gak mau liat amukan Kris yang bikin dia takut setengah mati.

"Hiks hiks aku harus gimana,"

Cowok manis itu ngebuka matanya pelan waktu Kris nenggelamin kepalanya di ceruk leher Kai dan nangis disana.

Tangisan frustrasi itu bikin bulu kuduk Kai ngeremang, cowok manis itu gak bisa ngelakuin apapun karena tangannya masih di cengkrem sama Kris yang nindih dia.

"Aku gak mau kamu dimilikin siapa pun, kamu cuma punya aku."

Kai kaget dan gak bisa ngehindar waktu Kris tiba tiba aja ngerobek hoodie nya dan ngelempar ke bawah kasur.

Sebelum nyesap leher Kai, Kris nunjukin seringai nya.

"Lepas! Kris jangan!"

Kai nyoba ngelepasin cengkraman Kris yang kerasa sakit banget.

"Emh! Uh!"

Demi Tuhan!

Kai gak bisa nahan pekikan itu waktu tangan Kris ngeremes penis nya yang masih dibalut celana dalam.

"Nikmat, hm?"

Kai ngulum bibir nya, berusaha nahan desahan dan erangan.

Di bawahnya, Kris masih ngegoda penis Kai.

"Kris janganh emhh~"

Kai berusaha ngehindar dan berontak sama sentuhan yang Kris kasih tapi sekali lagi, tenaga nya gak berguna kalo lawannya Kris.

"Cuma aku yang boleh nyentuh kamu, okay?"

Kai gak peduli sama apa yang Kris omongin, cowok manis itu cuma mau pergi dari hadapan Kris, cuma itu.

Tiba tiba aja Kris ngejambak rambut Kai, cowok manis itu langsung ngerang kesakitan.

"Arghh!"

Kai teriak nelangsa, tapi keliatan nya Kris gak peduli.

"Aku gak nyuruh kamu nangis! Aku minta kamu jawab!"

Kris ngelepas jambakan nya tapi satu tamparan dia layangin ke pipi kiri Kai.

Lagi lagi Kris nyesap leher Kai dan ngebuat tanda disana.

Kris sama sekali gak peduli tolakan Kai, direktur muda itu tetep ngelancarin aksinya.

Sentuhan lidah Kris jatuh tepat di atas puting kanan Kai, jemari panjang nya gak tinggal diem, tangan kanan nya yang kokoh masih nahan kedua pergelangan tangan Kai, dan tangan kirinya ngeraba area privasi Kai.

Berontakan yang Kai kasih sama sekali gak ada tangggepan, Kai hampir pasrah tapi dia gak mau Kris berbuat lebih dari ini ke dia.

"Aku benci kamu! Aku benci kam-"

PLAK.

Kai ngerasain lagi tamparan keras Kris.

Kai gak ngerti apa yang Kris mau, dia gak paham.

Kris itu gila! Kris itu gak waras! Kris itu gak punya hati!

Kai natap Kris yang natap dia tajam, bahkan nafas Kris kedenger keras dan cepet.

"Aku mau pulang! Lepas! Aku mau pulang!"

Kai narik brutal tangannya, gak peduli bakal luka atau apapun itu.

Sedangkan Kris masih nindih Kai, ngunci pergerakan Kai dibawahnya.

"Aku mau pulang! Hiks,"

Lagi.

Kai gak bisa nahan tangisnya.

Cowok manis itu terlalu cape dan emosi.

Semua tenaga nya rasanya udah abis buat ngelawan Kris yang hasilnya percuma.

"Kamu udah di rumah, sayang."

Suara dan tatapan Kris tiba tiba aja ngelembut.

Tapi, hal itu malah buat Kai semakin takut.

"Nggak! Nggak! Hiks, aku mohon- Ah!"

Kai gak bisa lanjutin omongannya karena tangan besar Kris narik rahang nya kenceng, ngebuat cowok manis itu mekik sakit.

"Ini rumah kita! Ini rumah kamu! Kamu pikir kamu mau pulang kemana, ha!?"

Belum sempet Kai jawab, Kris udah nyium dia kasar, direktur muda itu gak peduli kalo bibir bawahnya yang luka ngeluarin darah, direktur muda itu gak peduli kalo harus nyesap darah nya yang keluar.

Kris bener bener gila!

"Sshh.."

Kai ngedesis pelan di tengah tengah ciuman kasar Kris, gak ada sekalipun niatan buat ngebales, Kai ngerasa jijik sama semua perilaku Kris.

Kai gak sadar kalo tangan Kris ngebuka kemeja nya sendiri dan Kai gak sadar kalo Kris udah ngelepas celana dalam nya, ngelepas satu satunya kain yang dia pake.

Kai terlalu kesakitan.

Kris dengan sengaja ngegesek lutut nya ke penis Kai.

Kai nyoba berontak waktu sadar sama apa yang Kris lakuin.

"Lep emhh shh.."

Ucapan Kai ke potong karena Kris tanpa persiapan apapun masukin satu jarinya ke lubang Kai.

"Sakithh keluarin Kris! Hiks sakit.."

Kris yang keliatan gak peduli langsung ngegerakin jarinya disana dan ngebuat Kai nambah berisik.

Kris tiba tiba aja berenti dan ngambil dasi hitam nya yang dia lempar ke lantai.

"Relax."

Kris sama sekali gak nunjukin ekspresi apapun, Kai yang ngerasa bakal ada sesuatu refleks ngegeleng cepet.

"Just relax."

Nada suara Kris ngelembut tapi itu gak berpengaruh apapun ke Kai, cowok manis itu malah semakin takut waktu Kris masang dasi hitam itu buat nutup matanya.

Kris tau, hasrat macam apa ini.

Rasanya nafas nya tercekat gitu aja waktu liat dasi hitam nya yang terpasang sempurna di mata Kai, Kris suka itu.

Kai cuma bisa nangis dalam diam, Kai gak bisa ngelawan Kris yang entah mau ngelakuin hal macam apa lagi ke dia.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kai, Kris ngebuka cepet celana luar dan dalam nya.

Kris gak bisa lagi nahan hasrat nya waktu liat semua keindahan yang Kai punya.

Kris narik paksa kaki Kai ke atas bahu nya, walaupun Kai udah nolak dan berontak.

"Enjoy."

Kai makin terisak waktu suara dalam Kris ke denger jelas di telinga nya.

Kris ngegeram pelan waktu kepala penisnya masuk, sedangkan Kai yang tau apa yang bakal Kris lakuin makin berontak dan kacau.

"KRIS! NGGAK! LEPAS!"

Kai teriak frustrasi, Kris gak peduli.

Kris tanpa perasaan masukin seluruh penis nya, seakan tuli waktu Kai nangis ngejerit nelangsa.

"SAKITHH AHH UMMAA HIKS SAKIT!!"

Kai gak nyangka kalo Kris bakal sekurang ajar ini sama dia, kalo bakal seketerlaluan ini sama dia.

Kai nangis sesenggukan, rasanya dia mau ngelepas dasi yang nutup matanya, tapi kedua tangannya Kris iket pake gesper.

Kai gak bisa ngelakuin apapun selain pasrah.

Kai rasanya lebih milih mati, rasanya lebih baik bunuh diri.

Kai cuma bisa mekik kesakitan waktu Kris ngegerakin penis nya brutal.

Sakit.

Demi Tuhan, sakit!

Kris sendiri keliatan sibuk sama kegiatan nya, nikmatin sensasi yang lubang Kai kasih.

Sesekali Kris nampar bokong Kai, dan direktur muda itu lagi lagi gak peduli kalo Kai ngejerit kesakitan.

"Emhh Kaihh uhhh ahhhh~"

Kai benci, Kai gak suka namanya keluar dari bibir Kris.

Kepala Kai rasanya mau pecah waktu Kris narik rambut dia dan nyium kasar bibir nya.

Kris ngelakuin itu terus sampai rasanya Kai gak bisa ngerasain sendi sendi tubuhnya lagi.

Kai kesakitan, dan Kris nikmatin itu.

Kris ngebalik paksa badan Kai, narik pinggul nya ke atas dan mulai masukin Kai lagi.

Kai gak bisa ngelakuin apapun, cowok manis itu cuma bisa nenggelamin muka nya di kasur.

Kai jijik sama apa yang Kris lakuin, tapi dia lebih jijik sama diri nya sendiri karena terlalu lemah buat ngelawan Kris.

Sepanjang malam itu, Kris gak berenti nyetubuhin Kai, bahkan gila nya sampai Kai pingsan pun Kris tetep ngelanjutin kegiatan nya.

Sebelum kesadarannya hilang, Kai berharap sepenuh hati kalo semua ini cuma mimpi.

Tapi nyatanya nggak.

Dan dengan semua itu, Kai sadar, kalo mulai sekarang, dia udah gak cocok buat sama Sehun lagi.

Kai ngerasa udah hina, bahkan dia jijik sama tubuhnya sendiri.

Kai tau, kehidupannya besok dan seterusnya gak bakalan tenang dan lancar.

Kai sadar, mulai besok dan seterusnya dia ini gak berhak buat ngatur kehidupan nya sendiri.

Semua nya sekarang berpusat sama Kris, sama direktur muda itu.

Dan, jikalau itu terjadi.

Yang bisa Kai lakuin cuma mohon dan berdoa sama Tuhan,

Semoga Tuhan berbaik hati buat ngejemput dia ke sana, buat nyabut nyawa nya di dunia ini, buat ngambil nafas nya yang terasa sesak dan gak berguna lagi.

TO BE CONTINUE

ASDFGHKLPPOIUYTREWQQZXXVB hiks

agak mewek gua

mewek gegara gak ada inspirasi

mewek gegara kakel yg gua suka dan pusat inspirasi buat nulis ff ini jadian sama cewek lain!

bangsat

anjing

tai

kzl gua pokoknya. pengen makan daddy - eh

ihhhhhhh aing kzl

di antara kelegaan bisa nyelesain chapter ini. ada kisah kisah sedih dalam prosesnya.

gua gak fokus kalo ke inget muka kakel ganteng aing.

sedih njir, mau ee.

ee in cewek nya maksudnya.

pokoknya kudu kasih KOMEN.

harus, kudu, wajib.

udah ah bay mau ee.

️


	11. onze

Main cast:

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Kai

Other cast:

\- Lee Taemin

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Wu Yifan

\- Kim Minseok

\- Xi Luhan

\- Kim Jongdae

warn: yaoi, boyxboy, m-preg, bahasa non baku, mainstream, typo, dll.

story by: @ranimeee

Enjoy~~

Kaya biasa, jam tujuh bel bunyi, pasti banyak anak anak yang masuk kelas buat nyiapin segala sesuatu nya dan mulai belajar.

Tapi nggak, beda sama yang ini.

Adek kelas tingkat dua yang malah nongkrong di kelas tingkat tiga.

Sehun, udah dari jam enam pagi dia nyampe sekolah.

Sengaja, biar bisa ketemu dan ada free time yang luas sama kakak kelas kesayangan nya,-

Kim Kai.

"Lo beneran gak tau ka?"

Gak ke itung sama Taemin -selaku partner in crime nya Kai- berapa kali Sehun nanya itu dari beberapa menit yang sudah terlewat dengan begitu percuma nya.

"Nih ya. Kalo gue tau, sedari lo ngucapin pertanyaan itu juga udah gue jawab! Ini gak ada kabar, kemana coba.."

Taemin ngusak ngusak poni nya sendiri.

Sehun ngeliat nya pake tatapan poker, tapi alisnya dari tadi gak berenti ngernyit juga gara gara bingung mikirin kemungkinan kemungkinan dimana kakak kelas kesayangan nya itu berada.

"Perasaan gue gak enak dari malem."

Sehun gak bisa nyembunyiin nada khawatir nya.

Sedari malem emang perasaan cowok ganteng itu agak annoying, sedari malem juga udah dia chat sampe nelpon kakak kelasnya itu. Tapi hp nya gak aktif, gak biasanya banget.

Mungkin aja ka Kai udah tidur dan gak sempet charge hp atau gimana, Sehun udah coba mikir positif tapi udah gak masuk akal aja kalo gak bisa dihubungin sampe pagi gini.

Kakak kelasnya itu orang nya rajin, masuk sekolah selalu awal.

Tapi sampe sekarang juga kenapa belum nampakin batang idung nya.

Sehun buang nafas kasar dan lebih milih buat berdiri, lebih milih balik ke kelas nya. Masalah ka Kai bisa dia pikirin lagi, mungkin aja nanti ada yang kasih kabar.

Sehun udah duduk nyaman di bangku kelas nya, di bangku baris ke tiga.

Pandangan nya ke arah papan tulis, tapi mata nya keliatan gak fokus.

Iya, gak fokus.

Gimana gak fokus, sedari jam pelajaran pertama di mulai, pikirannya udah melayang lagi ke kakak kelasnya.

Cowok ganteng itu gak bisa bohong, perasaan nya gak enak banget. Apa lagi kemarin malem dia liat ada mobil Kris di rumah Kai, ngapain coba bertamu malem malem.

Dan imbas nya hari ini kakak kelasnya itu gak masuk.

Kai itu gak suka yang namanya terlambat, dia lebih baik sekalian gak masuk sekolah dari pada terlambat.

Jadi Sehun udah yakin banget kalo Kai pasti gak masuk hari ini. Tapi, kenapa?

Sehun sama sekali gak merhatiin pelajaran fisika yang lagi ngejabarin rumus rumus, udah pening rasanya kepala cowok ganteng itu gara gara mikirin Kai.

Tapi, demi Tuhan, Sehun ngerasa dugaan nya itu bener, cowok ganteng itu gak nyangkal sama sekali kalo Kai emang dibawa sama Kris.

Tiba tiba aja dada Sehun berasa kaya diremes kuat, cowok ganteng itu bener bener gak bisa nyembunyiin perasaan nya yang khawatir.

Sehun nunduk trus mandangin sekelilingnya, ke temen temen kelasnya yang lagi sibuk merhatiin pelajaran fisika.

Demi Tuhan, cowok ganteng itu keliatan frustrasi dan gak fokus sama sekali hari ini.

Im Jaebum, selaku orang yang tempat duduknya sampingan sama Sehun nyadarin itu.

Jaebum sempet lirik lirik ke kanan, ke arah Sehun yang lagi ngernyit khawatir.

Jaebum udah bisa baca semua ekspresi yang ditunjukin sohib nya itu, ekspresi Sehun emang gitu gitu aja sebenarnya tapi Jaebum emang bisa bedain dimana Sehun yang keliatan gelisah karena khawatir atau emang si Sehun lagi kebingungan sama pelajaran fisika di depan.

Jaebum akhirnya nyoba nepuk pundak Sehun pelan,

"Lo kenapa?"

Waktu si Sehun nengok, Jaebum nambah yakin aja kalo ada apa apa.

"Lo kenapa? Muka lo ko pucet banget? Gak percaya gue lo sakit mah."

Sehun gak jawab pertanyaan pertanyaan dari Jaebum, cowok ganteng itu malah nundukin muka nya dan disitu Jaebum bisa denger helaan nafas kasar yang keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Istirahat nanti, cerita sama gue."

Seudah ngomong gitu, Jaebum gak niat nanya nanya lagi ke Sehun, fokusnya udah ke papan tulis yang udah hampir penuh sama deretan rumus.

{ **DEKEL}**

"Kan kan kan."

Hoseok teriak cempreng sambil duduk di bangku kosong yang biasa dia tempatin sama sohib sohib nya.

"Si anjing, dateng dateng berisik banget."

Jackson tiba tiba nyeletuk gak nyelow, Hoseok yang ngerasa cuma bisa nyengir sumringah.

"Dari mana aja lo? Bel istirahat bunyi langsung ngilang."

Jackson nanya pake nada sinis, yang lain cuma merhatiin aja.

"Jack, kalo kangen bilang."

Seudah jawab gitu, Hoseok nyengir gak tau malu.

"Hoseok jijik."

Seungcheol yang diem diem aja dari tadi langsung ikutan misuh, muka ganteng nya nunjukin ekspresi mau muntah.

"Najis bego!"

Jackson ngasih geplakan kenceng di pundak Hoseok, yang digeplak langsung ngeringis.

"Lo mah gitu, maen tangan mulu mentang mentang badan gede."

"That's not my fault, that's your fault why your body like a girl."

Hoseok ngernyit kaya orang bego, udah suka maen tangan, ngejawabnya pake inggris segala, udah tau dia kaga ngarti.

Sedangkan Seungcheol sama Jaebum gak bisa berenti ketawa waktu denger omongan si Jackson.

"Lo mah Jack, kalo ngomong suka bener."

Seungcheol lagi lagi ketawa, kali ini ketawa nya agak kenceng sampe bikin anak lain di kantin nengok ke meja mereka.

Udah sering sih sebenernya mereka mah di tengok tengok sama ciwi ciwi sekolah, jadi pasti bakal biasa aja, bakal stay cool aja.

"Si Jackson ngomong apaan si?"

Lagi lagi, Seungcheol sama Jaebum ketawa ngakak.

Hoseok itu; bego, bloon, tolol, kalo mengangkut sastra terutama bahasa inggris. Makanya kalo di kelas selalu jadi bulan bulanan buat dijadiin bahan candaan. Goblok emang.

Tapi gak lama mereka ketawa ketiwi, satu orang lagi dateng sambil nampakin muka gak enak diliat.

"Nah, ini nih yang ngilang juga. Dari mana aja lo hun?"

Sehun gak jawab pertanyaan Jackson, cowok ganteng itu langsung duduk gitu aja sambil sibuk maenin hp.

Sohib sohibnya yang liat tingkah si Sehun udah nebak kalo pasti ada apa apa, pasti ada masalah yang berat atau belum bisa diselesain.

"Lo gak apa apa?"

Jaebum mulai buka suara, ditepuk tepuk pelan bahu lebar si Sehun.

Sehun langsung ngalihin pandangannya ke Jaebum, trus ke arah temen temen nya yang lagi liatin dia.

"Gue pusing."

Sehun ngejawab sambil ngurut pelan pelipis nya, kepala nya bener bener pusing, dia gak bakalan kaya gini kalo masalah nya nggak tentang Kai.

"Ke uks atuh ganteng.."

Hoseok nyeletuk sambil geleng geleng kepala, dia gak abis pikir sama si Sehun, ya kalo sakit tinggal ke uks, susah amat.

"Lo sakit? Emang nya bisa sakit?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Seungcheol dapet anggukan dari semua sohibnya.

"Nggak nggak, bukan pusing yang kaya gitu."

Lagi lagi Sehun mijit pelan pelipis nya.

"Ka Kai, gue gak tau dia kemana."

Tatapan Sehun keliatan gak fokus dan yang lain langsung ngangguk paham kenapa si Sehun sampe keliatan sefrustasi ini.

"Dia gak masuk?"

Sehun cuma bisa ngangguk pelan buat ngejawab pertanyaan Jaebum.

"Dia sakit kali, kalo nggak izin ada acara keluarga."

"Najis seok, itu mah alesan alesan yang sering lo pake kalo mau bolos."

"Jack, jangan mulai.."

Jaebum nyoba ngingetin Hoseok sama Jackson yang malah nyeleneng dari pembahasan.

"Iya maap maap,"

Jackson mingkemin bibir nya biar keliatan diem,

tapi gak lama dia buka suara lagi.

"Tapi ya gue sih yakin kalo ka Kai gak mungkin ngebolos."

Perkataan Jackson ditanggepin serius sama Sehun.

Bener. Gak mungkin, gak mungkin banget kakak kelasnya itu ngebolos. Sehun ngernyit bingung sambil nginget nginget kejadian tadi malem.

"Tapi kalo sakit sih gue agak ragu, kemaren gue nganterin dia balik dan dia keliatan baik baik aja, sehat sehat aja."

Sehun ngutarain pemikirannya dan dibales anggukan kecil dari sohib sohibnya.

"Masalah nya disini tuh, gak ada kabar sama sekali dari orangtua nya atau siapa pun, dan kemaren malem juga gue liat ada mobil Kris di rumah nya ka Kai."

Sehun buang nafas pelan-

"Perasaan gue sebenernya gak enak gara gara itu, gak tau kenapa gue yakin banget kalo semua ini bener bener ada sangkut pautnya sama si Kris."

Sohib sohib nya Sehun ngangguk cepet, sekarang mereka baru ngerti kenapa si Sehun sampe sebegitu pusing nya.

"Gini deh, lo dari pada pusing pusing. Mending balik sekolah langsung samperin aja ke rumahnya."

"Bener tuh seok."

Seungcheol sama Jaebum nggangguk, setuju sama usulan Hoseok.

"Maunya juga gitu, tapi gue agak takut."

Sehun nutupin mukanya pake telapak tangan, trus ngebuka lagi sambil ngusak kasar rambutnya sendiri.

"Takut? Takut kenapa?"

Jaebum sama yang lain ngernyit bingung,

Seriously, si Sehun takut kenapa?

Sehun natap satu satu sohib nya pake tatapan nelangsa, abis itu ngomong-

"Sumpah, gue takut kalo disana ada appa nya ka Kai."

Ngedenger jawaban Sehun ngebuat yang lainnya nambah bingung,

"Emangnya kenapa? Bukannya lo udah kenal sama orang tua nya ka Kai?"

"Bukan gitu bum.."

Sehun buang nafas kasar.

"Entah karena apa, gue juga bingung. Tapi appa nya ka Kai tuh keliatan gak suka dan selalu nyinisin gue kalo gue ketemu dia, gue heran sebenernya."

Sehun nelen ludah nya susah payah trus ngelanjutin omongannya-

"Beda sama tante Tiffany, Om Junmyeon selalu ngabain gue dan gak pernah mau ngobrol. Ck! Mau ngomong aja nggak dia, apa lagi ngobrol."

Seudah ngomong gitu, Sehun cuma bisa ngerasin rahangnya, berusaha nahan emosi yang udah mau keluar gara gara masalah ini.

'Kenapa sih, kenapa lo susah banget gue gapai ka? Kenapa? Ada apa sebenernya sama lo? Kenapa semuanya keliatan gak ngedukung gue buat dapetin lo? Kenapa rasanya percuma aja gue berusaha buat deketin lo? Kenapa gue rasa lo udah jauh banget, ka Kai.' - osh

 **{DEKEL}**

Nggak biasanya, nggak biasanya banget cowok manis itu bangun siang kaya gini.

Kai baru buka matanya di jam sepuluh, dan yang namanya buka mata itu bener bener cuma buka mata, karena cowok manis itu gak bisa ngelakuin apapun.

Entah kegilaan apa lagi,

Entah apa yang mau si Kris itu lakuin ke dia.

Udah hampir satu setengah jam Kai cuma bisa duduk diatas ranjang yang kemarin dia inget betul dimana Kris ngelakuin dia kaya binatang.

Bahkan sampe sekarang, Kai masih disana.

Demi Tuhan, cowok manis itu bener bener mau lari dan keluar dari rumah ini.

Tapi apa yang bisa dia buat? Sedangkan kedua kakinya dipasang rantai yang dikaitin ke tiang ranjang.

Jawabannya cuma gak ada, gak ada yang bisa cowok manis itu lakuin sedari tadi dia buka mata.

Kai rasanya bisa gila karena ngeliat semua barang barang Kris yang ada di kamar itu, kamar yang semua nya didominasi sama merah.

Rasanya kelopak matanya udah pegel karena sedari tadi gak berenti buat nangis,

Rasanya tenggorokan nya udah kering karena sedari tadi gak berenti buat teriak.

Kai nunduk dan gigit bibir bawahnya buat ngeredam tangis, walaupun percuma, gak ada yang bakal peduli mau dia sekeras apapun teriak.

Cowok manis itu gak sadar kalo beberapa menit yang lalu, akses masuk ke kamar itu ke buka, pintu merah yang sedari ketutup itu ke buka dan disana berdiri cewek tinggi yang sedari tadi ngeliat Kai dingin.

Cewek itu sengaja diem disana dan gak ngeluarin suara apapun, iya sengaja.

Sampe suara deheman keras yang ke denger jelas di seluruh penjuru kamar itu, ngebuat Kai noleh cepet dan langsung natap waspada ke cewek tinggi yang nunjukin entah seringai atau apa.

Kai kira suara deheman itu dari Kris tapi bukan, di pintu kamar sana berdiri cewek yang sekilas mirip sama Kris.

Seringai yang ngehiasin muka cewek itu bener bener sama kaya Kris.

Gak lama suara langkah kaki yang keras karna high heels yang dipake cewek tinggi itu ngegema, Kai sempet terpana sama cara jalan cewek itu, entah kenapa persis cat walk, belum lagi rambut sepundaknya yang gerak anggun, nambah kesan dramatis walaupun cewek itu cuma jalan.

Kai ngedongak dan ngelebarin bola matanya waktu cewek tinggi itu berhentiin langkah nya di samping ranjang merah yang dia tempatin.

Binar mata yang dilayangin cewek tinggi itu berhasil bikin Kai neguk ludahnya susah payah, cowok manis itu ngerasa tatapan yang dilayangin cewek itu terkesan tajam sekaligus dalem.

"Hello, Kim."

Cewek tinggi itu ngerendahin badannya, sekarang Kai bener bener ngerasa terpana sekaligus waspada sama cewek di depannya itu.

"N-nugu?"

Kai gak peduli sama suara nya yang kedengerannya lemah dan ketakutan, cowok manis itu juga gak bisa ngasih harapan sama cewek di depannya ini karena siapa tau cewek tinggi itu rekan Kris atau sebagainya.

"I'm Joy, Kris sister."

TO BE CONTINUE

Reader: "woy, tau najis ga?"

Author: "iya tau, emang kenapa?"

Reader: "iya, itu elo! udah lama update trus pendek banget! bikin kesel aja!"

*author nyengir*

Reader: "najis najis najisun.."

Author: "alah, kan udah dijelasin noh di chap chap sebelumnya. jadi maap maap aja."

*author buang napas lelah*

Author: "btw bro and sist which read this chapter. I want tell something, there is an other pair in this story but if u want to know this pair is Yuri-

so, wht do u think 'bout this?"

disini pada tau yuri kan? bukan nama orang ya bagi yg blm tau ;')


	12. douze

Main cast:

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Kai

Other cast:

\- Lee Taemin

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Wu Yifan

\- Kim Minseok

\- Xi Luhan

\- Kim Jongdae

warn: yaoi, boyxboy, m-preg, bahasa non baku, mainstream, typo, dll.

story by: @ranimeee

Enjoy~~

Tadinya Kai pikir Joy salah satu orang yang bisa bantu dia buat keluar dari rumah itu, tapi nggak, nyatanya Joy gak ada bedanya sama Kris.

Di mulai dari cewek tinggi itu dateng ke kamar yang Kai tempatin sampe ngenalin dirinya kalo dia itu adik kandung Kris, bahkan Joy yang dengan gamblang nya ngomong kalo dia yang masang rantai di kedua kakinya.

Jelas, Kai bener bener marah dan teriak kenceng ke Joy buat ngelepasin dia. Tapi Kai rasa percuma waktu liat cewek tinggi itu malah nampilin seringai nya dan balik badan buat keluar kamar.

Tapi Kai masih disana, masih di kamar merah yang minim penerangan.

Kai bahkan baru sadar kalo di kamar itu gak ada jendela, semua nya bener bener cuma dinding yang di cat warna merah darah dan di hias sama beberapa lukisan abstrak.

Kai gak bisa mikir lagi, badannya lemes dan kepalanya bener bener pusing karena kejadian kemarin malem.

Cowok manis itu butuh buat nyegerin dirinya, Kai butuh mandi.

Semua yang dia rasa udah gak bisa dijelasin lagi, kedua pergelangan nya sakit, punggung, pinggul apa lagi bokong nya.

Badannya remuk.

Dan Kris, cowok brengsek itu bener bener gak tau kemana, ngilang tanpa peduli keadaan cowok manis itu yang udah keliatan berantakan.

Kai ngerjab kesekeliling kamar, berusaha nemu sesuatu yang bisa ngebuat dia keluar dari kamar.

Badannya yang cuma ditutupin kemeja merah kebesaran bener bener gak ngebantu dari suasana dingin kamar, dari suhu pengatur ruangan yang sengaja di dinginin.

"Hiks umma..!"

Sekali lagi, Kai gak bisa nahan tangisnya, dia ngejerit nelangsa di atas kasur.

"Umma hiks umma Kai mau pulang hiks.."

Kai cuma bisa nunduk dan ngerasain badannya yang bener bener ngegeter karena tangis.

"Pusing umma.. hiks pusing.."

Kai ngejatohin badannya kasar ke belakang, nyoba mijit sendiri kepalanya yang ke rasa sakit.

Entah kenapa, sekarang cowok manis itu ngerasa nyesel dan bersalah.

Kai nyesel karena ngebuat Sehun bertindak bodoh, seakan akan gak ada kejadian apapun yang dialamin, seharusnya dari dulu dia jujur aja ke adik kelasnya itu, seharusnya Sehun tau semua masalah yang ngebuat hubungan mereka berakhir.

Tapi kenyataan nya, cowok manis itu malah bohong ke Sehun, ngebela Kris seakan-akan gak ada permasalahan apapun di antara mereka.

Pas itu, Kai malah bilang kalo Kris temen nya sejak kecil yang baru balik dari Kanada, tempat kelahiran Kris dan ngebohong tentang status Kris yang cuma mau kuliah di Korea.

Kuliah? Hell.

Kris itu direktur utama Wu Corp.

Tapi entah kenapa, Sehun dengan rasa percaya nya yang tinggi itu cuma bisa ngangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kai.

Waktu itu emang Kai ngerasa lega karna nyatanya Sehun gak akan curiga, tapi sekarang rasa lega itu percuma, Kris gak pernah ngelakuin dia layaknya seorang tunangan atau apapun itu sebutannya.

Kris bener bener brengsek!

Kai juga ngerasa bersalah karna semua sikap dia selama ini cuma ngebuat dia nambah sakit dan jatoh ke jurang yang lebih dalem.

Seharusnya cowok manis itu gak perlu berpura-pura buat bersikap manis di hadapan Kris, buktinya sekarang, cowok brengsek itu malah ngelakuin hal hina ini ke dia.

Tapi, semua terlambat-

'Nasi udah jadi bubur,'

Semua yang dialamin gak bisa buat diulang lagi, gak bisa.

Kai ngerasin tangisannya, gak peduli kepalanya yang udah mau pecah karna matanya udah kerasa berkunang-kunang.

 **DEKEL**

.

"Ehem."

Sehun ngedehem kenceng, nyoba netralin perasaan nya yang campur aduk antara khawatir dan takut.

Sekarang cowok ganteng itu lagi berdiri tepat di depan pager item, tepat di depan rumah keluarga Kim.

Sehun gak sendiri disana, ada Taemin, kakak kelasnya itu ikut nemenin dia buat nanyain kabar Kai.

"Nyari siapa ya?"

Taemin ngelangkah maju buat ngejawab pertanyaan cewek yang keliatan kaya asisten rumah tangga disana.

"Maaf bi, saya Taemin temennya Kai. Mau ketemu Kai, boleh?"

Si bibi ngernyit, gak langsung jawab pertanyaan Taemin.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi setau saya, Kai gak ada di rumah."

Kali ini Taemin sama Sehun yang ngernyitin alis.

"Tapi bi, kemarin saya udah nganterin dia pulang ke sini. Apa dia pergi lagi?"

Sehun buka suara, nyoba tenang walaupun ternyata gak bisa, ekspresi nya udah keliatan marah sekaligus khawatir.

"Saya kurang tau, tapi kemarin malem ada tuan Kris dateng ke sini."

Entah kenapa perasaan Sehun tiba tiba aja gak enak, tapi lagi lagi cowok ganteng itu nyoba tenang.

"Trus bi?"

Taemin nyaut cepet, cowok itu bener bener penasaran kali ini.

"Trus tadi pagi nyonya keliatan uring uringan gara gara Kai gak pulang,"

"Kai gak pulang?"

"Iya, nyonya bilang, tuan Kris ngebawa Kai tadi mal-"

"Anjing!"

Belum sempet si bibi ngelanjutin ucapannya, Sehun kedengeran ngumpet kenceng dan bikin Taemin kaget.

"Hun.."

Taemin nepuk pelan pundak Sehun dan bikin cowok ganteng itu ngelirik ke arah dia.

"Bibi tau dimana rumah Kris?"

Si bibi ngegeleng pelan.

"Apa ada tante Tiffany di dalem? Saya mau ketemu."

Sehun ngeyakinin dirinya buat berani, sebenernya ini yang dia khawatirin, tapi cowok ganteng itu gak peduli walaupun ada om Junmyeon di dalem.

Cowok ganteng itu cuma mau kejelasan di sini.

"Emm nyonya ada di dalem-"

Si bibi keliatan gak yakin sama omongannya tapi akhirnya ngelanjutin.

"Tapi nyonya lagi gak mau diganggu, dari pagi tadi nyonya keliatan gak enak badan."

Taemin gigit bibir dan ngelirik pelan ke arah Sehun yang lagi mejemin matanya dan keliatan kalo adik kelasnya itu buang nafas kasar.

"Em.. coba bibi kasih tau dulu ke tante Tifanny kalo yang mau ketemu itu temennya Kai, Taemin sama Sehun."

Taemin nyoba ngomong pelan pelan yang akhirnya dapet anggukan dari si bibi.

"Bentar ya, saya ke dalem dulu."

Seudah si bibi ke dalem, Sehun tiba tiba aja neriakin nama Kai kenceng banget, teriakannya bener bener bikin Taemin melotot kaget dan kelonjak di tempat.

"Sehun! Lo harus sabar!"

Taemin nyengkrem lengan Sehun tapi ditepis sama adik kelasnya itu.

"Sabar! Gue juga gak tau Kris siapa! Sumpah! Sehun lo harus tenang.."

Lama kelamaan nafas Sehun udah gak kedengeran keras.

"G-gue cuma khawatir.."

Taemin gigit bibirnya waktu denger ucapan Sehun yang ketara banget ngegeter, hatinya tiba tiba aja ngilu ngeliat adik kelasnya keliatan sebegitu terpuruknya.

"Gue juga khawatir! Intinya, lo jangan bertindak tolol! Lo harus tenang."

Suara Taemin yang keras berhasil ngebuat Sehun ngedongak dan negapin badan yang tadinya ngebungkuk.

Gak lama, si bibi keliatan jalan cepet ke arah mereka trus langsung ngebuka pagernya lebar dan cuma dengan anggukan, si bibi mempersilahkan Taemin sama Sehun masuk.

Sehun ngambil langkah lebar yang keliatan gak sabaran, Taemin yang ada di belakangnya cuma bisa lari kecil buat ngejar adik kelasnya itu.

Dari jauh, Sehun bisa liat Tifanny yang berdiri di depan pintu utama.

"Selamat sore, tante."

Sehun ngebungkuk lumayan lama, diem diem cowok ganteng itu lagi nenangin degup jantung nya yang keras karna dia baru ketemu lagi sama umma nya ka Kai.

Gak lama Taemin nyusul dan langsung ngebungkuk dalem ke Tifanny.

Sehun udah negapin lagi badannya dan ngasih senyum tipis ke Tifanny.

"Sehun, Taemin, apa kabar?"

Suara Tifanny yang lembut berhasil bikin Sehun lega, ternyata gak ada yang berubah sama umma nya ka Kai ini.

"Baik tante."

Seudah denger jawaban Sehun, Tifanny langsung nyuruh Sehun sama Taemin masuk dan ngarahin mereka ke ruang tamu.

"Bi Han, tolong buatin minum."

Tifanny ngeintrupsiin asisten rumah tangga yang tadi di pager buat bikinin minuman dan dapet anggukan cepet.

"Silahkan duduk."

Sehun liat Tifanny ngasih senyum lembut nya yang persis kaya kakak kelas kesayangan nya, senyum manis yang bikin Sehun keinget Kai.

"Tante, langsung aja. Saya kesini buat nanya kenapa Kai gak masuk, tadi dia gak ada kabar di kelas. Belum lagi, Kai bakal ikut audisi dance lusa. Jadi, otomatis cuma besok sisa latihannya."

Taemin buka suara dan langsung ngejelasin semua nya ke Tifanny.

Tifanny gak langsung jawab, umma nya Kai itu keliatan nunduk sambil mijit pelipisnya.

Sehun sama Taemin yang emang sedari awal udah sadar sama raut sedih dan khawatir dari Tifanny cuma bisa saling lirik, mereka agak gak enak juga waktu liat muka Tifanny yang pucet.

"Jujur aja, kemarin malem Kai dibawa paksa sama Kris."

"A-apa?"

Taemin gak bisa nyembunyiin suaranya yang ngegeter karna kaget ngedenger apa yang Tifanny bilang.

"T-tapi kenapa sampe dipaksa?"

Taemin yang masih kaget nyoba nanya lagi dan kali ini mandang serius ke arah Tifanny.

"Sebenernya Kris itu-"

"Kalian ngapain kesini?"

DEG.

Belum sempet Tifanny nyelesain ucapannya,

Junmyeon tiba tiba aja dateng dan tanpa basa basi motong ucapan Tifanny.

Disana, Sehun sama Taemin langsung ngalihin pandangannya ke arah Junmyeon yang lagi natap mereka tajam.

"Keluar kalian!"

Junmyeon ngebentak Sehun sama Taemin yang sekarang udah berdiri.

"T-tapi o-om-"

"Keluar!"

"Junmyeon!"

Teriakan teriakan yang dilayangin pasangan suami istri itu berhasil bikin Taemin bungkam.

Tapi, nggak sama Sehun.

Cowok ganteng itu tanpa diintrupsiin siapapun maju ke arah Junmyeon dan ngebungkuk sedalem yang dia bisa.

Keadaan hening lagi, cuma ada suara nafas kasar yang Junmyeon sama Tifanny keluarin.

"Saya minta maaf, saya minta maaf sama semua kesalahan yang saya buat sampe buat om keliatan gak suka sama saya,"

Sehun buka suara dan natap tepat ke mata Junmyeon.

"Saya khawatir sama anak om, mungkin bagi om ini berlebihan tapi saya rasa ka Kai pantas buat diperlakuin kaya gini. Saya bahkan bisa liat sendiri gimana frustrasi nya tante Tifanny, saya tau, ada yang gak beres disini."

Sehun keliatan tenang bahkan tatapan matanya gak gusar sama sekali.

Junmyeon, sebenarnya dia bisa ngerasain betapa serius nya anak muda di depannya itu sama anak semata wayangnya.

Tapi,

Apa bisa?

Sedangkan anaknya udah terikat sama Kris.

"Saya gak peduli sama apa yang mau kamu lakuin. Saya cuma mau, kamu pergi dari rumah saya!"

Junmyeon buang muka nya dan natap Tifanny yang ternyata udah nangis.

"Junmyeon, aku takut.. Kai dimana hiks-"

Tifanny nangis kejer dikursinya.

Junmyeon yang liat cuma bisa buang nafas kasar dan ngelayangin tatapan tajamnya lagi ke Sehun.

"Anak saya aman sama Kris! Pergi kalian!"

Junmyeon gak nurunin volume suaranya yang keras, Sehun yang tepat ada di depannya cuma bisa ngernyit dan nyoba buat gak natap sinis appa nya Kai itu.

"Saya perlu bukti."

Suara Sehun kedenger nantang tapi ekspresi mukanya masih keliatan stabil.

Cowok ganteng itu ngalihin pandangannya ke arah Tifanny yang masih nangis kejer dan setelahnya pejemin mata, nyoba nahan gejolak emosi yang udah sampe ke yg ubun.

"Saya bakal pergi, om tenang aja. Tapi-"

BRUG.

"Tifanny!"

Semuanya terjadi gitu aja, Sehun langsung lari ke arah Tifanny yang jatuh pingsan dan ngegendongnya keluar rumah,

Junmyeon yang jalan cepet disamping Sehun cuma bisa diem dan gak ada niatan buat nolak bantuan dari Sehun.

 **DEKEL**

Tifanny yang pingsan dibawa ke rumah sakit, semua yang terjadi hari ini kerasa begitu cepet dan berhasil buat kepala Sehun rasanya mau pecah.

Cowok ganteng itu bahkan belum tau Kai dimana, tapi sekarang ada lagi cobaan yang ngebuat dia harus buang nafas kasar dan sekali lagi nyoba sabar.

Gak lama, dokter yang meriksa keadaan Tifanny keluar dan ngasih tau kalo umma nya Kai itu kena maag karena kecapean dan pola makan nya yang gak teratur.

Junmyeon yang denger itu tiba tiba aja nunduk dan ambruk di kursi tunggu, Sehun yang liat itu langsung nyamperin dan ikut duduk disamping Junmyeon.

Sehun gak buka suara dan Junmyeon keliatan gak mau diganggu, jadi suasana hening rumah sakit itu semakin kerasa dingin dan sepi.

Sehun cuma bisa natap lantai dibawahnya, tatapan matanya yang keliatan kosong berhasil ditangkep sama Junmyeon, karna diem diem appa nya Kai itu ngelirik ke Sehun.

Sehun masih diem tapi pikirannya berkelana kemana mana,

karena demi Tuhan!

Cowok ganteng itu cuma mau liat Kim Kai!

Entah kenapa, rasanya sesesak ini ngedenger kabar kalo Kai ada sama Kris.

Sehun gak bego, dia tau kalo Kris bukan cuma sekedar teman atau saudara seperti yang pernah kakak kelasnya itu bilang dulu ke dia.

Sehun bisa tebak kalo si Kris ini gak baik buat Kai dan juga orangtua kakak kelasnya itu, sampe sampe sekarang umma nya Kai dibikin frustrasi bahkan pingsan cuma gara gara Kai gak pulang dan ada sama Kris.

Appa nya Kai itu emang bilang kalo anak semata wayangnya bakal aman sama Kris, tapi apa iya?

Bahkan istrinya aja minta buat Kai ditemuin,

jadi kesimpulannya, Kris emang bahaya buat Kai.

Dan Sehun juga ngerasa bersalah karena gak peka sama apa yang terjadi, cowok ganteng itu gak cuma bisa nyalahin Junmyeon karena gak bisa ngejaga anaknya.

Tapi, Sehun juga ngerasa tolol karena dengan bego nya dia percaya sama perkataan kakak kelasnya, yang jelas jelas ngebohongin dia tentang siapa itu Kris!

Sehun nutup mukanya pake telapak tangan dan nangis pelan disana, cowok ganteng itu udah gak kuat! Dia gak bisa cuma diem aja kaya gini sebenernya tapi mau gimana lagi, Sehun sama sekali gak dapet petunjuk apapun!

"Sehun.."

Suara berat Junmyeon berhasil bikin Sehun sadar dan ngedongakin kepalanya yang kerasa berat.

"Iya om, ada apa?"

Junmyeon ngehela nafas ngedenger suara Sehun yang kedenger ngegeter.

"Kamu tau kan, kalo Kai tunangan Kris?"

DEG!

Sehun gak pernah merasa seterpuruk ini cuma karena denger suatu kalimat dari orang lain, tapi-

"Tu-tunangan?"

Sehun gak bisa nyembunyiin ekspresi terkejutnya,

Kenyataan macam apa lagi ini!

Jadi selama ini kakak kelasnya itu bener bener ngebohongin dia!

Sehun megang dadanya yang kerasa sesek, cowok ganteng itu mejemin matanya, berusaha nganggep semua ini cuma mimpi buruk dia.

Tapi, pas dia buka mata, nyatanya semua ini emang terjadi.

Semua ini kebenarannya.

Sehun natap mata Junmyeon yang keliatan serius dan cowok ganteng itu sama sekali gak liat kebohongan disana.

Kenyataan itu bener bener menghantam dadanya sekali lagi.

"Kamu gak tau tentang itu?"

Junmyeon natap Sehun gak percaya,

"Ka Kai sama sekali gak pernah cerita, dia bahkan bilang kalo Kris itu cuma temen kecilnya yang dateng ke Korea buat kuliah."

Sehun ngejelasin yang dia tau, dan perkataan nya bikin Junmyeon ketawa.

"Kamu bener bener sayang sama anak saya? Sampe dia ngebohong aja kamu percaya?"

Sehun gak niat buat ngejawab karena rasa sakit dihati nya buat dia bungkam.

"Kris itu direktur, sekaligus calon menantu saya nanti."

DEG.

Sehun bener bener sesak nafas.

Semua perkataan Junmyeon bahkan belum ada apa apanya dibandingkan sama semua kebohongan yang baru dia tau.

"Sa-saya.. Om serius?"

Junmyeon ngangkat kedua alisnya ngedenger pertanyaan Sehun.

"Saya serius,"

Sehun nelen ludahnya susah payah, rasanya dia mau teriak sekenceng mungkin kalo gak sadar ini di rumah sakit.

"Jadi, apa kamu ngerasa masih pantas buat ngejar anak saya?"

DEG!

Sehun pening, mukanya pucet dan dadanya berdegup menyakitkan.

Dan tanpa peduli sama semuanya,

Sehun berdiri dari kursi trus ngelangkah cepet dari sana, ngejauh dari hadapan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon yang liat itu gak nampilin ekspresi apapun,

tapi kalimat yang dirinya sendiri utarain berhasil bikin dirinya sendiri terpuruk.

"Kai, maafin appa karena buat kamu harus ngejauh dari orang yang kamu sayang hiks.."

Junmyeon bener bener ngerasa bersalah dan menyesal, tapi dia bisa apa?

Semua nya udah bener bener terlambat.

 **DEKEL**

TO BE CONTINUE

 **DEKEL**

.

 **daddy banyak amat cobaan nyaaaaaaaa!!** **komenkomen dumssss** **gak bisa ngomong apa apa lagi** **tapi bsk bakalan ke Kai side. jadi ditunggu ajaa huweeeeeeee**


	13. treize

Main cast:

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Kai

Other cast:

\- Lee Taemin

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Wu Yifan

\- Kim Minseok

\- Xi Luhan

\- Kim Jongdae

warn: yaoi, boyxboy, m-preg, bahasa non baku, mainstream, typo, dll.

story by: @ranimeee

 ** _Enjoy~~_**

 **\- dekel hunkai -**

Semenjak kejadian di rumah sakit kemarin, Sehun keliatan kacau dan berantakan. Cowok ganteng itu bahkan gak keluar dan ngunci pintu kamar nya yang keliatan udah kaya kapal pecah, semua pajangan bahkan buku pelajaran nya ancur dan ada dimana mana.

Waktu itu Sehun gak langsung pulang, dia ditemuin mabuk berat di salah satu klub yang ada disamping komplek nya.

Kebetulan ada temen nya Luhan yang emang kerja disana, akhirnya dia ngabarin ke Luhan kalo adek nya ada di klub dan mabuk.

Luhan sempet gak percaya dan nganggep itu bercanda karena dia bener bener tau gimana sifat Sehun yang gak sebejad itu, tapi pas temennya ngirim foto Sehun yang keliatan tumbang disana, Luhan tanpa mikir dua kali langsung ngejemput Sehun.

Dan sampe sekarang, Sehun gak buka buka pintu kamar nya, adek nya itu sama sekali gak niat buat ngejawab apa yang dia omongin, bahkan anceman nya juga ga diindahin sama si Sehun.

Tapi, Luhan gak nyerah.

Luhan tau, adek nya itu gak bisa buat ditinggal sendiri dalam keadaan kacau, adek nya itu masih labil dan gampang emosi.

Makanya itu, Luhan bener bener gak peduli sama amukan Sehun kali ini.

Sehun sifat nya kaya gitu juga gara gara orangtuanya yang emang jarang ada di setiap anak itu ngebutuhin mereka, jadi Luhan ngerasa patut karena dia abangnya, kakak kandung Sehun yang pastinya harus tau masalah saudara kandung sendiri.

"Oh Sehun!"

Teriakan Luhan ke denger keras tapi gak berefek apa apa sama Sehun yang ada di dalem kamarnya.

"Oh Sehun!!"

Kali ini Luhan udah ngepalin kedua tangannya yang kerasa basah gara gara nahan emosi.

"Kalo lo gak buka pintu nya, gue bakal dobrak!"

Luhan udah bener bener emosi dan tanpa aba aba apapun Luhan ngedobrak pintu kamar Sehun.

 **BRUG**!

Pintu kamar Sehun akhirnya ke buka.

Luhan ngelangkah lebar ke dalem kamar, emosi nya yang udah kesulut keliatan kepancing karena liat keadaan kamar Sehun yang bener bener ancur.

"Bangsat lo bocah!"

Luhan nemuin Sehun di atas kasurnya yang berantakan lagi nangis, tapi Luhan gak denger suara apapun dari sana, Sehun nangis tanpa suara.

Tapi, Luhan keliatan gak peduli. Yang ada dia ngelangkah cepet ke arah Sehun dan narik kerah kemeja nya.

 **BUAG**!

Luhan ngelayangin kepalan tangannya ke pipi kanan Sehun yang basah.

 **BUAG**!

Pukulan Luhan gak berenti sampe telinga nya dengan jelas denger suara isakan yang keluar dari bibir Sehun.

Akhirnya Luhan berenti dan ngelepas cengkraman nya di kerah Sehun,

"Hiks ka Kai hiks anjing hiks sakit hiks ka Kai sakit hiks hiks,"

Luhan diem di tempat.

Matung dan nyerna baik baik perkataan yang keluar disela isakan Sehun.

Emosi, iya, Luhan emang emosi.

Tapi Sehun juga adek nya!

Tanpa bisa dicegah, Luhan ngebawa Sehun ngedeket dan meluk badan adek nya yang ngegeter.

Berkali-kali Luhan denger nama Kai ada disana, ada di sela sela isak tangis Sehun.

Luhan yang baru paham sama masalah Sehun akhirnya buang nafas kasar.

"Gue kan udah bilang, kalo ada masalah cerita! Jangan dipendem sendiri, lo bisa gila kalo gini terus!"

Luhan ngelepas pelukannya dan ngomong tepat di depan muka Sehun yang keliatan sembab.

"Hiks! Kai.. hiks anjing anjing anjing!"

"UDAH!"

Luhan nahan tangan kanan Sehun yang gak berenti ninju headboard kasur.

"Terserah lo! Terserah! Gue disini, gue abang lo! Gue juga cape ngeliat lo kaya gini, gue juga sedih! Tapi kalo emang lo gak mau gue bantu! Fine! Lo gak akan liat gue lagi!"

Pas udah ngomong gitu, Luhan turun dari kasur dan natap Sehun yang masih terisak kecil.

"Mending lo ikut papa ke Amerika! Gak usah netap disini sama gue! Nyusahin gue aja ngurus bocah kaya lo!"

 **JLEB**.

Sehun ngernyit dan natap abangnya itu tajem.

"Gak usah bawa bawa papa! Lo kalo gak mau ngurus gue bilang dari awal! Bisa gue cari tempat tinggal sendiri!"

Sehun bangkit dari kasur trus jalan ke pintu kamarnya, Luhan yang liat itu gak bisa diem gitu aja, akhirnya dia ikut kemana Sehun pergi.

Sehun ngambil kunci motor nya diatas nakas yang ada di ruang tengah, jalan cepet ke pintu rumah tanpa peduli sama Luhan yang manggil manggil nama dia.

Sedangkan Luhan masih ngikutin Sehun, nyoba manggil adek nya itu tapi gak ditanggep sama sekali.

Luhan liat Sehun yang udah buka pager lebar lebar dan jalan cepet ke motornya yang ada di teras.

"Sehun! Mau kemana lo!?"

Luhan gak tinggal diem, dia lari sebelum Sehun naik ke motor nya.

"Bangsat! Lo nganggep gue apa si hah?! Gue abang lo! Sejak kapan lo jadi sekurang ajar ini sama abang lo sendiri?"

Ngedenger omongan Luhan, Sehun langsung diem di tempat. Nggak niat balik badan, dia cuma mejemin matanya yang udah kerasa berat gara gara nangis semaleman, bahkan kepalanya juga kerasa pusing gara gara dia belum makan dan minum.

Luhan yang ada di belakang nya gak bisa buat nahan gejolak emosi, cowok itu nangis pelan ditempat. Dia ngerasa sedih dan gagal jadi kakak yang baik buat Sehun sampe adeknya itu jadi kaya gini.

 **BRUG**.

"SEHUN!!"

Luhan lari ke tempat dimana Sehun jatoh, adeknya itu pingsan di teras rumah.

Luhan nepuk nepuk pipi Sehun dan manggil nama adeknya yang udah keliatan pucet.

Sehun gak pernah keliatan semenyedihkan ini sebelumnya,

bahkan, mungkin ini pertama kalinya adeknya itu jatoh pingsan.

Sehun gak selemah itu, adeknya itu kuat.

Tapi sekarang, Luhan bener bener sadar dimana pusat kelemahan nya Sehun, Luhan sadar dimana titik menyakitkan yang bisa buat Sehun sefrustasi ini.

Semua itu ada di Kim Kai.

Cuma gara gara mantan nya itu, Sehun bisa keliatan serapuh ini.

Dalam hati, Luhan nyiapin tekad dan janji bakal ngebantu masalah apapun yang Sehun hadapin sekarang, masalah seberat apapun yang bakal dia urus sampe selesai.

 **\- dekel hunkai -**

Kai sakit, malem yang sama dimana Sehun jatoh pingsan, cowok manis itu juga tumbang diatas kasur yang ngerantai kakinya.

Lagi lagi, cuma Joy yang meriksa keadaan Kai, cuma cewek itu yang dateng ke kamar dan nyadar kalo Kai pingsan.

Tanpa tunggu waktu lama, Joy langsung ngehubungin dokter pribadi keluarga Wu.

Joy dibuat panik waktu denger kalo Kai ternyata ngidap maag akut, saat itu juga dia langsung nyibak selimut yang nutupin hampir seluruh badan Kai dan buka rantai di kakinya.

Kai belum bangun, Joy udah ngehubungin Kris tapi semua panggilan nya gak berhasil gara gara Kris emang lagi di luar negeri, Kris lagi di Jepang buat ngebantu ngurus proyek baru yang dibuat perusahaan Kims, jadi susah buat ngehubungin Kris lewat nomor ponsel.

Joy akhirnya ngirim e-mail ke Kris, dia berharap Kris nyelesain proyek itu secepatnya.

Cewek itu emang dipercaya sama Kris buat ngejaga Kai, tunangan Kris, tunangan kakak nya.

Awalnya, Joy emang kaget waktu liat keadaan Kai dan letak dimana Kai berada.

Joy udah tau sejak lama kalo kakak nya itu monster, iya monster.

Joy bahkan udah biasa sama semua barang dan alat bdsm yang ada di kamar mainan Kris, gitu dia nyebut kamar itu, kamar mainan Kris.

Kakak nya itu emang ngidap kebutuhan seksual yang ekstrim, tapi Joy tau, Kris nggak gila.

Semua ini terjadi karna appa nya yang selalu berantem dan nyiksa umma nya di depan anaknya sendiri.

Entah apa yang ada didalem pikiran Kris waktu itu, tapi yang terjadi, kakak nya itu jadi monster yang gila kerja dan ngidap kebutuhan seksual yang beda.

Sampe akhirnya Joy denger kabar kalo kakak nya tunangan sama anak semata wayang keluarga Kim, tapi cewek itu tau jelas, tau jelas kalo Kris terobsesi sama Kai, entah dimana pancaran cinta yang ada di mata Kris, karna Joy gak bisa liat itu semua.

Dan Joy udah nebak dari awal kalo ini semua bakal terjadi, kalo kakak nya itu gak bisa nahan gejolak seksualnya ke Kai.

Tapi, Joy juga gak bisa ngelakuin apapun. Dia punya urusan nya sendiri sebenarnya, dia punya pekerjaan dan kesibukan sendiri.

Semua ini gak bakal Joy lakuin kalo bukan Kris yang nyuruh dia, kalo bukan kakak nya yang ngancem bakal nyebarin rahasia nya.

Tapi,

apa Joy masih bisa bertahan ngeliat keadaan Kai yang bener bener lemah?

 **\- dekel hunkai -**

Kai gak bisa nahan dirinya buat kabur dari rumah itu waktu liat keadaan nya yang udah gak dirantai lagi, tapi semua pemikiran dan rencananya dirasa percuma waktu ngerasain kalo badannya bener bener lemes.

Cowok manis itu baru buka mata di pagi buta, dan baru nyadar kalo dia udah gak di kamar merah waktu itu, sekarang dia ada di kamar yang di dominasi warna abu abu.

Kai gak tau ini kamar siapa, karna emang dia baru pertama kalinya nginjek kaki di rumah ini, di rumah yang dia tebak udah Kris rencanain buat nantinya mereka berdua tinggal.

Nginget itu, ngebuat Kai lagi lagi dilanda sedih.

Entah bakal gimana dia nantinya, semua bayangan nya entah kenapa selalu buruk dan ngebuat dia takut setengah mati.

Di tengah lamunan, Kai denger suara ketokan dari pintu kamar yang dia tempatin.

Tapinya Kai mau nyoba berdiri dari kasur, tapi badannya bener bener lemes, kepalanya juga masih kerasa pusing.

Akhirnya dia cuma bisa bangkit duduk di atas kasur, susah payah nahan pusing di kepalanya yang makin menjadi.

Gak lama, pintu kamar itu ke buka dan nampakin adik Kris yang bawa baki makanan.

Kai ngernyit, nyoba waspada sama senyuman cantik yang ditampilin Joy.

"Good morning."

Sapaan itu nggak Kai tanggepin, cowok manis itu cuma diem dan natap waspada ke arah Joy.

"Aku kira kamu belum bangun, ini masih jam setengah enam.."

Joy naro baki makanan yang dia bawa ke nakas yang ada disamping kasur, trus cewek tinggi itu ngedudukin pinggiran kasur.

"Are you okay? Feel dizzy?"

Lagi lagi Joy nampilin senyum cantik yang berhasil buat Kai mau gak mau ngangguk, ngejawab pertanyaan yang dilontarin Joy.

Tadinya Kai mau mundur waktu tangan Joy ke ulur ke arah dia, tapi hal itu gak dia lakuin, karna ternyata cewek tinggi itu cuma mau nyentuh kening nya pake punggung tangan, ngecek suhu badannya.

Gak lama seudah itu, Joy senyum dan ngambil mangkuk bubur yang ada diatas baki.

"This is your breakfast, I hope you like this porridge."

Joy ngasih bubur nya itu ke arah Kai, tapi cowok manis itu keliatan gak ada niatan buat ngambil mangkuk bubur yang Joy kasih.

Joy yang gak dapet tanggepan apapun dari Kai ngernyit bingung, gak lama cewek tinggi itu tiba tiba aja ketawa.

"Don't worry, Kim Kai."

Seudah ngomong gitu, Joy berenti ketawa.

Kai masih diem, raut mukanya yang jelas keliatan takut berhasil bikin Joy ngerasa iba.

"Aku gak masukin racun atau apapun itu yang buat kamu khawatir, jadi ayo makan, perut kamu harus diisi."

Lagi lagi semua ucapan Joy gak nimbulin tanggepan yang dia mau, nyatanya Kai masih diem di tempat, sorot matanya yang ngarah ke dia sekali lagi berhasil bikin Joy iba.

Joy ngarahin tangan kanan nya ke sendok yang ada di atas bubur trus nyendok bubur itu.

Kai masih diem waktu liat Joy uang nyendok bubur itu dan dia makan, Kai gak bego, nyatanya cewek tinggi itu emang jujur dan mau dia buat makan bubur itu.

"See? I'm okay."

Joy ngulurin tangannya lagi, nyoba ngasih bubur itu tapi Kai masih diem, mau gerakin tangannya nyoba ngambil bubur, tapi gak tau kenapa lemes banget.

Seakan ngerti sama tatapan Kai, Joy naro bubur nya diatas paha.

"Aku suapin, okay?"

Tanpa nunggu jawaban dari Kai, Joy udah nyendok bubur nya dan ngarahin sendoknya itu ke bibir Kai.

Kai natap Joy dan bubur yang udah disendok sama cewek tinggi itu,

tanpa nunggu waktu lama, Kai buka mulutnya.

Joy ngelebarin senyum waktu liat belahan bibir Kai yang ke buka.

Kai ngernyit waktu bubur yang ada di mulutnya kerasa pahit,

"Kenapa? Gak enak ya?"

Joy nampilin ekspresi sedih yang bikin Kai berenti ngerasa rasa, cowok manis itu langsung nelen buburnya.

Kai tau, bukan buburnya yang gak enak tapi emang lidahnya yang kerasa pahit.

"E-enak."

Kai buka suara, nyoba buat bikin Joy nampilin senyum nya lagi.

"Bagus! Berarti bubur ini harus abis.."

Seudah ngomong gitu, Joy nyendok lagi buburnya sampe abis.

Kai yang sebenarnya masih bingung sama sikap Joy cuma bisa diem, cowok manis itu kaya liat Joy yang beda, beda sikap dari yang awal mereka ketemu.

Tapi, Kai gak terlalu peduli sama itu, cowok manis itu cuma bisa bersyukur karna ada satu orang yang mungkin aja bisa ngebantu dia buat keluar dari rumah ini.

 **\- dekel hunkai -**

"Jadi Kris ada di Jepang?"

Joy ngangguk buat jawab pertanyaan Kai, sedari pagi mereka gak berenti buat ngobrol bahkan bercanda saling ketawa.

Speechless, Kai gak bisa ngapa ngapain sebenernya waktu Joy ngebawa dia keluar kamar, di antara gak nyangka karna nyatanya Joy gak sejahat yang dia pikir dan tetep waspada kalau kalau nanti cewek tinggi itu ngubah drastis sikapnya.

"Iya.. Kris ge di Jepang buat ngurus proyek kerja yang dibuat perusahaan appa kamu."

"Apa?"

"Lho? Kamu gak tau ya?"

Kai ngegeleng, ekspresi nya yang jelas keliatan kaget buat Joy mau gak mau ngejelasin semuanya ke Kai.

"Appa kamu itu buat proyek baru yang bakal diadain di Jepang dan sebenarnya semua ide dan biaya nya itu hampir sepenuhnya dari Kris, maksudku dari Wu Corp."

Kai gak bisa buat ngelebarin bola matanya waktu denger penjelasan Joy.

Kenapa Kris ngelakuin itu?

Semuanya kerasa aneh bagi cowok manis itu, bayangan Kris yang jahat dan gila kontrol ngebuat dia gak percaya sama apa yang Joy ceritain.

Kris ngebela belain ke Jepang buat bantu proyek perusahaan appa nya?

Hell, Jepang itu negara besar.

Intinya, disini Kris berniat ngembangin lagi perusahaan appa nya yang sempet bangkrut dan dinilai negatif.

"Kai, aku tau apa yang kamu pikirin. Tapi, Kris sebenarnya gak seburuk keliatannya. Well, he is a monster, that's your opinion. Aku bukannya maksud ngebela Kris atau gimana tapi dulu Kris emang gak kaya gitu, semua itu dimulai setelah baba sama mama cerai. Kris frustrasi dan ngelakuin hal hal yang dia liat, yang dia anggap bener dari mama sama baba."

Kai ngernyit dan gigit bibirnya yang kerasa kering.

"Eum.. Hal apa yang Kris anggap bener?"

Kai berusaha ngatur degup jantungnya yang gak tau kenapa kenceng banget cuma karna denger cerita tentang Kris dari Joy.

Joy keliatan buang napas pelan dan ngalihin pandangannya ke tv yang masih nayangin program musik.

"Kris gak pernah bisa ngontrol emosi, kalah tender, saham turun dan lain sebagainya itu dia alihin ke sex-"

Joy gak ngelanjutin omongannya, nada yang cewek tinggi itu pake ngebuat Kai lagi lagi ngernyit dan nyoba natap Joy serius.

"Joy?"

Kai manggil Joy yang sekarang keliatan gak fokus.

Sampe akhirnya Joy ngelanjutin omongannya dan ngebuat Kai ketakutan setengah mati.

"Sex bdsm, cuma itu yang bisa ngeredam emosi Kris."

 **\- dekel hunkai -**

"Kris? Kamu pulang?"

Joy gak bisa nyembunyiin kebingungan nya, gak biasanya Kris pulang secepet ini.

Maksudnya, biasanya itu Kris pergi buat proyek senggaknya satu minggu baru pulang lagi ke korea, tapi ini baru jalan tiga hari.

"Gimana keadaan Kai?"

Joy micingin matanya, paham alasan Kris pulang cepet.

"More better than tomorrow."

Joy jawab seadanya, semua kebingungan nya terjawab gitu aja waktu nama siapa yang Kris ucap pertama kali.

"Dia di kamar?"

Joy cuma bisa ngangguk dan ngikutin langkah Kris yang keliatan buru buru ke arah kamar tidurnya sendiri.

Secara harfiah, kamar tidur disini bener bener kamar tidur, bukan kamar bermain nya Kris waktu itu.

Tadinya Joy mau ngikutin Kris dan liat gimana reaksi nya waktu liat Kai, tapi cewek tinggi itu nahan buat gak usah terlalu ikut campur.

Jadi, yang dia lakuin cuma duduk dan nonton tv di ruang tengah.

 **\- dekel hunkai -**

Kris gak tau apa yang ngedorong nya buat pulang cepet di tengah proyek yang lagi jalan, sore tadi cowok tinggi itu mutusin berangkat ke korea waktu baca e-mail dari Joy.

Panik, iya panik.

Kris gak bisa nahan emosi nya waktu baca kabar kalo Kai sakit bahkan sampe pingsan.

Hell, dia ngerasa marah.

Walaupun sebenernya cowok tinggi itu juga yang secara gak langsung ngebuat Kai jatoh sakit, tapi Kris gak pernah ngerasa bersalah sama apa yang udah dia buat.

Well, sampe akhirnya dia cuma bisa nahan emosi.

Semenjak masuk ke rumah nya itu, Kris udah ngambil langkah lebar yang keliatan buru buru.

Keliatan gak sabar buat ketemu sama Kai, sama tunangan nya.

Sampe akhirnya dia di dalem kamar tidurnya, Kris gak bisa nahan dirinya buat gak meluk dan nyium muka Kai yang masih keliatan pucet.

Kai yang lagi nonton di dalem kamar dan tiba tiba dapet perlakuan kaya gitu dari Kris cuma bisa diem, nyoba ngejelasin pandangan nya buat ngeyakinin kalo itu Kris.

"K-kris?"

Suara nya yang masih ke denger lemah itu ngebuat Kris ngejauh buat natap jelas Kai yang lagi ngeliat ke dia juga.

"Need something?"

Kris gak tau kenapa, tapi ngeliat keadaan Kai yang masih lemah gini ngebuat emosi nya nyurut, bikin emosi nya mau gak mau ngeredam.

Kai yang gak jawab pertanyaan sama sekali dan cuma diem natap Kris, bener bener buat cowok tinggi itu khawatir.

"K-kris, a-aku-"

Tadinya Kai mau jujur dan bilang kalo dia mau pulang malem itu.

Tapi, cowok manis itu ke inget omongan Joy tentang Kris yang gak bisa ngontrol emosi.

Akhirnya Kai cuma bisa ngegeleng buat jawab pertanyaan Kris tadi.

Tapi, cowok manis itu gak bohong, dia mau pulang, mau sekolah dan ngelakuin hal hal yang biasa dia lakuin.

Bukan terkurung di sini, bukan.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **\- dekel hunkai -**

 **thx for TemeKoi (ka oon) bcz of your good idea, I can continue this chapter, but literally your other opinion will comin' to next chapter too. thankyou very much, my sista!**

 **So, guys~**

 **Really, I'm so sorry for this chapter, for ma latee update. Just bcz I'm so tired if I was back to pkl, although I try to typewrite, that's not easy, I'm so tired.**

 **So, I'm so sorry finally.**

 **I hope I can fast update for next chapter~**

 **If u readlike this chapter, don't forget to gimme yourcommenttttttttttttt!**

terserah lo lah mau review apa, nulis nama lo, nama gue, terserah.

mau hujat, mau blg next, mau nyatain cinta juga silahkan~


	14. quatorze

Main cast:

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Kai

Other cast:

\- Lee Taemin

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Wu Yifan

\- Kim Minseok

\- Xi Luhan

\- Kim Jongdae

warn: yaoi, boyxboy, m-preg, bahasa non baku, mainstream, typo, dll.

story by: @ranimeee

 **\- dekel hunkai -**

 ** _Enjoy~~_**

Semua anak dance kecewa berat sama Kai, kemarin sekolahan mereka gagal ikut lomba karna Kai gak hadir.

Gak ada yang bisa ganti posisi Kai karna nama Kim Kai udah tercatat jelas di formulir,

Sebenernya bukan anak dance aja yang ngerasa kecewa, semua guru, siswa bahkan sampe kepala sekolah ngerasa kecewa.

Tapi bagi beberapa guru dan siswa yang udah tau kenapa Kai gak hadir ngerasa maklum.

Well, Kai gak ada kabar sama sekali. Maksudnya, disini bahkan orangtuanya aja gak ngasih penjelasan kemana anaknya itu, wali kelas sampe guru bk udah bikin surat pemanggilan orangtua tapi gak ada yang niat dateng.

Tiffany, dengan keadaannya yang masih lemah dan tertekan, bener bener harus banyak istirahat.

Junmyeon yang worka holic masih fokus sama semua pekerjaan nya, ngerasa tenang tenang aja karna sebenernya dia tau kalo Kai ada dimana.

Iya, Junmyeon tau.

Itu sebabnya ayah kandung Kai itu gak keliatan sekalut Tiffany,

Itu sebabnya kepala keluarga Kim itu bisa ngeluarin semua makiannya ke Sehun dan ngerasa gak bersalah walau udah buat adik kelas anaknya itu emosi dan pergi.

Actually, emang itu, emang itu yang Junmyeon mau.

Gak ada yang boleh ngehalangin jalannya lagi, semua proyek yang dia kerjain itu gak bakalan bisa berhasil kalau bukan Kris yang ikut campur.

Oleh sebab itu, Junmyeon ngerasa.. Kenapa harus ketakutan ngebiarin anaknya tinggal sama orang yang bertanggung jawab dan berjasa besar buat perkembangan perusahaan nya sekarang?

Toh, Junmyeon ngelakuin semua ini juga semata-mata bukan buat diri dia sendiri.

Junmyeon sayang sama keluarga nya, sama istri dan anak semata wayangnya.

Oleh karna itu, Junmyeon gak bisa buat berenti dan ngelepasin salah satu faktor penting yang bisa buat keluarganya bertahan.

Mungkin, lebih jelasnya lagi..

Junmyeon gak bisa ngelepasin Kris gitu aja disaat semua hal udah dia korbanin, disaat semua rasa sakit di masalalu karna keluarga nya berantakan selalu terngiang di kepalanya.

Intinya, Junmyeon gak mau itu terjadi lagi, sampai kapan pun.

"Dia harus pulang."

" _Shut your mount_ , Joy!"

"Nggak! Kai itu masih anak sekolah, aku sebagai seorang guru bener bener ngerasa bersalah kalo gege sampe terus ngelakuin ini ke dia. Gege gak bisa egois terus, apa lagi sama tunangan gege sendiri. Aku kira gege bakal berubah, nyatanya, percuma. Gege minta Kai buat jadi tunangan gege ke papa itu cuma karna obsesi semata! Gege gak cinta kan sama dia?! Kenapa gege pake embel embel kalo Kai bisa bikin gege sembuh? Aku udah cape-"

"Gege yang gila gini, bisa bikin aku gila juga."

 **PLAK**!

"Arghhh!! _JUST SHUT YOUR MOUNT_!"

Kris teriak emosi disana, di taman belakang yang sepi.

Well, keadaan rumahnya emang sepi, gak ada yang bikin rame sekalipun kecuali teriakan teriakan yang sekarang kedua saudara itu lakuin.

Joy yang ada tepat di depan Kris, bener bener gak nyangka kalo kaka kandungnya itu main tangan sama dia.

Joy cuma bisa nyentuh pipi kanannya yang panas banget karna tamparan tangan besar Kris.

Gak tau kenapa, ngeliat Kris yang kaya gini bikin Joy bener bener mau bawa tunangan kaka nya itu buat pulang.

Joy rasa, kali ini mungkin cukup dia yang dapet tamparan keras dari Kris, nggak Kai, nggak sama cowok manis itu yang kondisi nya masih lemah.

Joy sempet sesek kalo nginget ini pertama kalinya Kris main tangan ke dia, sebelum sebelumnya Kris gak pernah sama sekali mukul dia walaupun keadaannya emosi.

Joy yang selalu berusaha nenangin Kris kalo emosi dan tertekan ngebuat Kris ngerasa gak berhak buat nyakitin adik kandungnya itu.

Memang sebelumnya Kris gak pernah emosi soal kaya gini, maksudnya soal hubungan asmara.

Kris yang gak pernah mau terikat sama sekali, itu yang Joy tau.

Tapi, semenjak Joy dapet kabar kalo Kris tunangan. Gak ada lagi yang bisa Joy lakuin selain curiga, waspada dan khawatir.

Kalo pun Kris emang bener bener sayang sama tunangan nya, Joy gak bisa buat diem aja karna Kris gak mungkin cerita semua kelemahan yang dia punya ke pasangan nya.

Makanya itu, kemarin malem Joy nyeritain semua kelemahan Kris ke Kai, semua penyakit psikis yang Kris derita.

Gak ada yang harus ditutup-tutupin lagi, toh Kris juga udah ngelakuin hal yang nunjukin kelainan nya secara gak langsung ke Kai.

Tapi, entah Kai ngerti atau nggak sama semua yang Kris lakuin, Joy cuma berharap kalo Kai bisa kuat mental.

"Aku gak bakalan lagi buat gege tenang, gak peduli keadaan gege gimana nantinya. Dan juga, terserah kalo gege mau sebar aib aku ke semua orang, karna.."

Joy yang juga gak kalah keliatan emosi mandang Kris yang narik napas cepet, nunggu lanjutan perkataan nya yang bener bener udah gak bakal Joy peduliin lagi.

"Karna aku juga pegang aib yang bakal bikin gege makin jatuh."

 **\- dekel hunkai -**

Satu satunya yang buat Kai bingung sekaligus lega sore itu adalah mobil mercedes yang dibawa Kris serampangan, cowok manis itu kebetulan lagi berdiri di kaca balkon yang langsung ngarah ke depan rumah.

Jadi, Kai bisa liat langkah kaki Kris yang tergesa-gesa keluar dari pintu utama.

Kai yang masih penasaran dan nyoba mastiin apa mobil Kris bener bener keluar dan gak muncul lagi cuma bisa berdiri di depan kaca balkon sekaligus najemin penglihatannya.

Sadar dan yakin kalo emang Kris keluar, rasa cemas yang selalu dirasa sama Kai lama kelamaan ngurang.

Entah muncul dari mana, pemikiran tentang gimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari rumah itu ngelintas gitu aja di kepalanya.

"Kai? Kamu disana?"

Kai ngebalik, lagi lagi belum bisa ngilangin rasa waspada nya ke adik kandung Kris itu.

Joy yang jalan ngedeket ke arah Kai keliatan buru buru dan gelisah, kernyitan di keningnya bisa Kai liat jelas waktu Joy udah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Aku gak bisa jelasin gimana rencana ini,"

Joy yang keliatan ngos-ngosan buat Kai diem diem mandang khawatir, perasaan takut nya tiba tiba aja surut waktu liat jejak air mata di pipi tirus cewek tinggi itu.

" _Okay, make it fast_. Gimana pun keadaannya nanti, aku mau kamu selalu ikutin aku."

Suara Joy yang kecil ngebuat Kai makin bingung, di antara rasa waspada nya, Kai ngerasa entah kenapa harus percaya sama perkataan cewek tinggi itu.

"Aku bakal bawa kamu keluar dari sini, yang jelas ikutin aku dan jangan banyak tanya."

Kai ngebelalakin bola matanya, masih gak paham sama apa yang Joy ucapin.

Sampe akhirnya cowok manis itu sadar, Joy langsung dapet tatapan penuh keyakinan dari mata Kai.

Joy cuma bisa senyum kecil dan langsung narik tangan Kai buat keluar dari kamar, sedangkan Kai gak bisa ngelakuin apapun kecuali nurut sama semua perkataan Joy.

Pintu kamar yang emang udah ke buka langsung didorong kenceng sama Joy, suaranya yang keras gak berhasil buat nyadarin dua pengawal yang tumbang di lantai.

Kai yang ngeliat pengawal pengawal itu pingsan di depan pintu gak bisa buat nyembunyiin rasa terkejutnya, kondisinya yang masih terbilang lemah sempet goyah waktu Joy yang dirasa nyeret dia kenceng.

"J-joy pelan pelan.."

Kai linglung, badannya sempet oleng waktu Joy masih narik dia di tangga.

Joy yang keliatan serius, gak nanggepin ucapan Kai, cewek tinggi itu harus secepatnya ngebawa Kai ke mobil sebelum semua efek obat tidur yang dia pake ke para pengawal itu abis.

"Kai.. _Seriously_ , kamu kuat! Jangan jatoh disini, aku harus cepat bawa kamu ke mobil."

Kai yang sempet nutup erat kelopak matanya buat nahan pening di kepala akhirnya sadar lagi dan mulai ngelangkah cepet ngikutin Joy.

"Itu mobilnya, ayo!"

Joy lagi lagi narik pergelangan tangan Kai kenceng, ngelangkah tergesa-gesa ke garasi rumah.

Kai yang emang liat mobil sport di garasi rumah itu makin nyepetin langkah juga, gak mau buang buang waktu karna dia takut kalo ini cuma kesempatan terakhir yang dia punya.

Kepala nya yang pening ditambah kakinya yang udah kerasa lemes gak Kai peduliin, semua ini harus berhasil, dia harus kuat.

Sampe akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil masuk ke mobil, Kai gak bisa nahan diri lagi, dia gak sadar diri di jok samping kemudi yang ditempatin Joy.

"Kai! Kai bangun! Kai!"

Joy yang kelimpungan karna Kai gak sadar diri itu bener bener panik, sebelum lebih lama ngebangunin Kai, Joy sadar kalo dia harus bawa cowok manis disampingnya cepet cepet pulang.

Gak peduliin rasa sesek di dadanya karna jalan cepet dan ngerencanain semua ini, Joy tanpa buang waktu lagi nginjek gas mobilnya dan mulai ngebelah jalanan sore itu.

 **\- dekel hunkai -**

Sehun yang sama sekali belum nyerah walaupun keadaannya masih buat Luhan khawatir itu bener bener kukuh nemuin Junmyeon.

Pulang sekolah tadi, Sehun yang pulang ke rumah cuma buat ganti baju langsung ngelajuin motornya lagi ke rumah keluarga Kim.

Satu satunya yang ada dipikiran Sehun cuma satu nama cowok yang bikin dia seteguh bahkan setegar ini ngadepin masalah yang ada di depannya,

gak bisa kalo dia cuma diem di kamar tanpa ngelakuin hal yang bisa buat masalahnya beres, gak bisa.

Kakak kelasnya itu harus ketemu sama dia, apapun yang terjadi, apapun keadaan nya nanti, Sehun gak bakal ngucapin atau bahkan kepikiran buat nyerah dan pupus di tengah jalan.

Kim Kai,

demi Tuhan!

Sehun bener bener sesak walaupun cuma ngerapalin nama kakak kelasnya itu, gak tau dan gak ngerti apa yang cocok buat semua rasa yang ada, Sehun bener bener ambisius buat bikin Kai jadi miliknya, seutuhnya.

 **\- dekel hunkai -**

 _Tet.. Tet.. Tet.. Tet.._

" _Shit_!"

Joy yang kejebak macet di jalan gak bisa buat nahan umpetannya,

walaupun dia udah ngerasa lega karna bisa keluar tanpa ngadepin penghalang di rumah itu, tapi tetep aja, cewek tinggi itu mau ini berjalan cepet.

Sayangnya, keadaan jalanan sore itu gak memungkinkan buat rencana yang udah Joy pikirin.

Cewek tinggi itu buang nafas lelah trus nengokin kepalanya ke samping, ke arah cowok manis yang masih nutup kedua matanya.

" _Help me, god._. Hiks! _Help me, please.._ "

Dan disana, Joy udah gak bisa lagi buat nahan air matanya waktu bayangan bayangan apa yang bakal terjadi sehabis ini berputar di kepalanya.

Sebagai seorang perempuan, sifat lemah dan lembut nya gak bisa buat ditutupin, gak bisa lagi disembunyiin di keadaan nya yang bener bener terpuruk dan tertekan kaya sekarang.

Joy yakin, semua rencana nya ini jikalau pun berhasil, pasti bakal ada lagi masalah yang bakal muncul di depan nanti.

 **\- dekel hunkai -**

"Tolak semuanya! Saya gak mau nerima apapun jadwal meeting hari ini!"

"Baik, pak."

Tatapan tajem Kris gak lepas dari pintu ruang kerjanya yang udah ketutup karna sekretaris nya yang baru keluar.

Tangan besarnya yang berkeringet itu nyentuh pelan keningnya yang kerasa pening,

gak nyangkal, semua ini terjadi karna ucapan Joy yang udah buat dia emosi, yang udah mancing amarahnya.

Dan alasan kenapa dia gak bisa buat stay di rumah itu karna keadaan nya yang emosi ini gak bakal tahan buat gak nyentuh Kai, sadar kalo tunangan nya itu masih belum bener bener pulih, akhirnya Kris langsung balik cepet ke kantornya.

Tapi sebenernya, semakin dia nahan emosinya, semakin gak waras juga mental nya yang udah terganggu itu.

"Hhhh.. Ah!! Kim Kai! _What you doing to me_!?"

Teriakan keras itu disusul sama sapuan keras tangan Kris dari semua kertas laporan dan proyek yang ada di atas mejanya.

Cuma satu hal yang berhasil buat Kris emosi kaya gini, cuma satu faktor yang berhasil buat dirinya ancur dan jatuh ke titik terdalam.

Tapi, Kris gak pernah mau tunjukin itu ke satu satunya faktor yang entah sejak kapan berhasil buat dia sefrustasi ini.

Direktur muda itu keliatan ngambil napas. cepet dan buang perlahan, seakan berusaha nenangin perasaannya yang luluh lantah karna semua ucapan yang Joy keluarin waktu itu.

 _Kring.. Kring.. Kring.._

Dengan satu hembusan napas, Kris berusaha nenangin dirinya dan ngangkat telepon yang berdering.

"Hallo."

Suara berat dan serak yang Kris keluarin bener bener peringatan malapetaka di keadaan yang udah genting ini,

 **BRUK**.

Tanpa sepatah kata, Kris ngegebrak telepon kantor itu dan tiba tiba aja berdiri dari kursi kerjanya.

Rahangnya yang keliatan keras dan gemelatukan gigi yang kedenger jelas buat Kris keliatan emosi, direktur muda itu udah keluar dari kantornya dan ngelangkah cepet ke basement, semua karyawan yang liat gimana kondisi direktur nya itu cuma bisa nunduk dan ngerjain tugas tugas mereka tanpa suara.

Kris yang udah ada di dalem mobilnya, tanpa aba aba atau apapun langsung ngelajuin mobilnya kenceng, gak peduli lagi sama peraturan lalu lintas-

karna sekarang pikirannya udah bener bener kacau, nama nama yang berhasil mancing emosinya berputar cepet dibenaknya.

Dan, hal itu lagi lagi buat Kris pening sekaligus sesak.

Ucapan panik dari pengawal nya di telepon tadi juga jadi salah satu faktor penting yang buat keadaannya makin berantakan kaya gini,

karna pengawal nya itu ngasih kabar-

'Sore tuan Kris. Tu-tuan Kai hilang, tuan Kai tidak ada di kamarnya.'

 **\- dekel hunkai -**

Bersyukurnya Joy karna dia berhasil bawa Kai pulang dalam keadaan selamat, gak ada yang ngejar atau ngejegat mobilnya di jalanan, semua itu bener bener buat Joy lega.

Joy yang emang tau dimana rumah keluarga Kim langsung ngarahin mobilnya kesana,

gak lama setelah itu, Joy sampe tepat di depan pager rumah keluarga Kim.

Pager tinggi itu ke kunci dan Joy cuma bisa mencet klakson kenceng, gak peduliin lagi etika nya karna ngeganggu rumah lain.

Sampe akhirnya salah satu bibi yang ada di rumah itu keluar, Joy ikut keluar dari mobil dan berdiri tepat di depan pager.

"Ada keperluan ap-"

"Di dalem mobil ada Kai, saya mohon buka pagernya sekarang juga."

Saking paniknya, Joy langsung motong gitu aja ucapan bibi itu.

Bibi yang denger nama tuannya tiba tiba aja ikut panik dan akhirnya langsung buka pagernya cepet.

Sedangkan Joy balik badan dan masuk lagi ke mobil, setelah dirasa cukup, Joy ngegas mobilnya buat masuk ke garasi keluarga Kim.

Cewek tinggi itu nengok khawatir ke cowok manis disampingnya yang masih gak sadar,

masih nutup kedua matanya.

"Kai.. Bangun.. Kamu udah di rumah.."

Joy nepuk nepuk pelan pipi Kai yang sama sekali gak dapet tanggapan apapun dari cowok manis itu, suaranya yang lirih itu bener bener kedenger lelah dan frustrasi.

Akhirnya Joy keluar dan muterin badan mobil, ngeliat diluar ternyata ada bibi tadi yang setia berdiri nunggu disana.

Joy ngebuka cepet pintu samping kemudi dan bibi tadi yang sempet mekik kaget karna liat keadaan Kai yang gak sadar diri itu tanpa buang waktu juga ngebantu Joy ngebawa Kai keluar dari mobil.

 **BRUK**.

"Ka Kai!"

Pager rumah yang belum ditutup itu jadi fokus Joy, disana ada cowok yang keliatan panik sampe ngebanting motornya di depan rumah keluarga Kim.

Ya, cowok itu Sehun.

Bertepatan Joy dan bibi itu yang berhasil ngangkat Kai keluar mobil, Sehun sampe disana dan tanpa basa basi lagi lari kesetanan ke arah mereka.

"Kamu siap-"

"Ka Kai!"

Sehun tanpa buang waktu ngambil alih Kai ke pelukannya dan tanpa peduli motong ucapan Joy.

Sehun makin panik waktu sadar kalo cowok manis didekapannya itu dalam keadaan pingsan, akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun ngebawa Kai ke gendongan nya-

bangkit dari simpuhannya di lantai, Sehun ngelangkah cepet ke pintu utama keluarga Kim.

Joy yang masih penasaran siapa yang berani beraninya narik Kai dan ngebawa cowok manis itu ke dalem rumah langsung aja lari ngikutin langkah cepet cowok yang keliatan gak kalah frustrasi dari dia.

Sebelum Sehun berhasil capai gagang pintu, Joy nahan tangan cowok itu dan berdiri tepat di depan Sehun.

"Siapa kamu, ha?!"

Sehun yang gak bisa nahan emosi nya cuma bisa ngasih tatapan tajem ke cewek tinggi yang ngehalangin langkah kakinya.

"Kamu siapa? Saya gak pernah liat kamu sebelumnya, kenapa kamu keliatan sekalut ini!"

Joy yang ngerasa gak ada respon dari cowok di depannya akhirnya gak tahan buat gak ngebentak.

Sedangkan Sehun cuma bisa ngernyit emosi dan teriak kenceng di depan muka Joy.

"Saya Sehun!"

 **BRAK**.

Joy yang masih linglung itu langsung minggir, sedangkan Sehun ngebuka cepet pintu rumah keluarga Kim.

Ingatan Joy sama cerita Kai tentang adik kelasnya yang bernama Sehun waktu itu tanpa aba aba ngelintas di kepalanya.

 **DEG**.

"Se-sehun?"

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **\- dekel hunkai -**

 **selamat membaca, ehe.**

 **selamat nahan buat gak ngejudge saya karna late update, ehe.**

 **eh bentar, emang ada yg nunggu ini dekel?**

 **duh!**

 **ywd intinya, saya minta maaf karna sangat lama untuk update work ini.**

 **okauyyyyyyyyy mianhaeyooo yeorobunnnnn!!**

 **if u readlike this chapter, plz gimme your votecommenttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!**


End file.
